Kill the DxD
by dude932
Summary: Setting out to find a Teigu that may change the tide of the war, the remaining members of Night Raid seek out the last hope that the Revolution might possess. However finding it led to dire consequences, for the last Teigu was lost for a reason. Now the remaining three assassin's of Night Raid are to live in a reality that is not their own and new battles await.
1. Chapter 1

"You're sure we're in the right place Akame!?" A voice shouted across the ruined temple causing Akame to turn to see where the blonde was calling over from. Leone was currently seated on a broken column looking over the ruins. They were unsure what exactly the temple was once for but it gave of a feeling of immense dread and foreboding as if no one should step foot there.

"Boss said this is the place." Akame called back as her red eyes surveyed the area, a hand resting gently on the hilt of Murasame. They had no idea what to expect from these ruins and she was defiantly on guard. In truth, she was expecting the entire thing to be a trap. The information had been handed from the Revolution HQ, but it all seemed too good to be true. A Teigu that could change the outcome of the War and information had just suddenly been found for it near the end of the war when everyone's hopes were high? She didn't like the odds that it wasn't a trap but Najenda had given the order for the three remaining members of Night Raid to check it out.

Glancing over to their third member Akame frowned slightly, since Mine had entered her coma he had been displaced, distant. It worried her greatly, the three of them along with Mine and Najenda were all that were left of Night Raid. Not to mention his Teigu, it was causing him great pain and his body was slowing going through metamorphosis. Incursio having evolved so much since Tatsumi's time being it's wielder had started to cause Tatsumi to evolve right along with it. The effects were now always evident in Tatsumi's right eye, it was now a red eye with cross slit pupil at the centre. It had only been a week since Leone and herself had found Tatsumi in a cave near their base, his body having been affected by his last equipping of Incursio.

Upon finding Tatsumi they were both shocked and horrified at his appearance, the right side of his face had become more scaly reptilian in appearance with a massive horn jutting out the top back of his head, with his right hand taking on similar features sporting tusk like finger nails and segmented skin plates. It had taken several days for him to fully return to his normal state but his eye never returned to normal. He had been unusually quiet since then, even Leone's casual teasing didn't get him riled up.

"Tatsumi." Akame spoke bringing the teens attention to her. "We should head inside, see what we can find." Tatsumi took a single glance around the area, having the same feeling about the area as Akame herself did.

"Right." Tatsumi nodded as he began walking towards her she offered a small smile to which he returned however it didn't have the same effect as his old smile once held. Being in Night Raid had truly changed Tatsumi, when Akame had first met him he was a hopeful youth intent on changing the world. Now he was an assassin just like her, waiting for his next mission. Leone jumped down in front of them as the two approached, a grin on her face as her lion ears twitched along with her golden tail.

"Who want's to go down the dark spooky tunnel first?" She questioned thrusting a thumb to the opening that would lead into the depths of the temple.

"We will need torches." Akame suggested searching the present area before finding two pieces of old timbre once used as a support for the creation of a statue that now lay in ruins. Reaching into her pack she pulled out two pieces of flint before setting out to ignite a fire so that they would be able to use the pieces of wood for torches. Leone meanwhile was standing next to Tatsumi, a small smile on her face as she turned to him.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do after all this?" The blonde questioned. "After the war is over I mean. You promised Mine you'd marry her right? I'm totally jealous, I claimed you first after all." Tatsumi rubbed at his neck slightly, oddly enough the same place that Leone had once licked months ago when she 'claimed' him.

"I haven't thought about it much, a lot has been going on that I don't have time to think." Tatsumi stated getting a nod from the blonde in response. "You?"

"Eh, travel the countryside sing songs of our brave heroics." Leone grinned wrapping an arm around Tatsumi's shoulder. "We could do it together, travel the world. It'll be great fun, Akame can come too." Tatsumi smiled softly, it sounded nice.

"I would like to visit your village Tatsumi." Akame stated as she brought the two torches she had lit over to the two handing one to Tatsumi.

"Let's make it that our first stop in our next big adventure is Tatsumi's home village!" Leone grinned. "We have to hold their wedding somewhere right." She laughed heading before Tatsumi and Akame, the dark haired assassin smiling lightly as she saw a small smile on Tatsumi's face. The three of them had to stick together now. The three assassins ventured into the temple, their torches shining brightly in the dark of the underground catacombs. Leone was leading the way, even without a torch her Teigu helped her see in the dark, she had it activated since before arriving at the temple ruins just encase. As the three descended further down into the temple, they felt the feeling of dread and fear grow.

"Did it get even spookier in here or is it just me?" Leone questioned rubbing her bare arms with her hands nervously, all three could feel the increasing anxiety creeping up on them, the temple itself was as if warning them to stay away. "Tatsumi, hold me close I'm scared~" She cooed with a grin on her face as she went to leap on the brown haired assassin however halted as she felt something shift beneath her foot. "Ah nuts." The floor fell out from beneath her, Tatsumi and Akame rushing forward grabbing an arm each to stop her from falling into the darkness below. Both Akame and Tatsumi pulled Leone up onto the ledge, the blonde taking in a heavy breath as she let out a laugh. "Man! Was that close or what!" She laughed.

"No kidding." Tatsumi chuckled. "How deep down do you think it goes?" He questioned as both he and Akame held their torches over the gap in the floor. Akame dropped her torch down into the gap the three following it with their gaze before it clattered to the floor several meters below.

"We're heading down." Akame stated before leaping down into the gap, Tatsumi and Leone following after her. Akame picked up her torch once more and rose it high above her head, they were in a large chamber of some kind in the darkness they couldn't see the walls and were unsure of how large the room actually was.

"What do you think this place was?" Leone questioned as she knelt down picking up a piece of metal with frayed wires jutting out from it, she examined it slightly before simply tossing it into the darkness only for it to hit another piece of metal giving out an echoing clank. She gave a sheepish look to the other two, Tatsumi shaking his head in amusement.

"Search for anything that might be able to give us any information on what we're looking for, we'll move on if we can't find anything." Akame instructed getting nods from both Leone and Tatsumi the two walking into the darkness, Leone without a torch was using her Teigu's ability to see in the dark while Tatsumi was illuminated by a torch. Akame headed off in her own direction, following an assortment of wires on the ground that seemed to lead somewhere. Raising her torch in front of her as she came to a terminal of some kind she frowned slightly, unsure what she was looking at. Lubbock would have been able to tell her instantly but she herself had no idea.

"Guys!" Leone called out. "I think I know what this place was." Akame leaned onto her terminal brushing thick layers of dust from the console, her finger brushing against a switch which flicked making her eyes widened as the terminal came to life. Lights flickered all over the terminal before the lights above their heads flickered to life, some of the bulbs blowing after having years of disuse while a few survived. Now that the room was lit, they could see the majority of what was going on. It was a lab, tanks layered the walls with odd green liquid within, paperwork and wires littered the floor, deserted desks where people once worked.

"It's some kind of lab." Akame stated as she turned back, walking to where Tatsumi was, his attention having been brought to something. Leone walked over to them from the side, holding a folder in her hand a frown on her face.

"This isn't just any lab Akame." Leone explained holding out the folder to her, the dark haired assassin taking it. "It's where the First Emperor created all the Teigu." Akame's eyes widened as she read through the very fundamentals it took to create Murasame, Leone having handed her the very blueprints the creators had used to create her Teigu. A low growl made Akame instantly drop the folder and grip Murasame drawing the cursed blade as Leone raised her fists up. Tatsumi was backing up to them, Incursio already drawn. Leone and Akame's eyes widened as the massive Apeman Danger Beast stood before them, a metal plate drilled into the left side of it's chest while it's entire left arm was obscured by a strange mist.

"I guess some of the test subjects are still alive." Leone muttered. "Wonder how old this guy is."

"It's not just this one." Tatsumi stated. "All the cages were empty, we're surrounded." Leone and Akame looked around to see that Tatsumi was right, there were several danger beasts surrounding them, all having different horrific appearances. Teigu's that had never been completed or had failed test subjects. "They had to use apes, didn't they."

"They're the closest thing to actual human testing." Akame stated raising Murasame. "We'll deal with these Danger Beasts, then we'll burn this place to the ground. The Empire cannot know its location."

"If the Empire gets their hands on this research, they'll have armies of Teigu users." Tatsumi added. "Even if we can't find the Teigu in the report, this place has to go."

"Agreed." Leone nodded.

The three assassin broke up, shooting off in different directions, Akame sweeping through six Danger Beasts in an instant, leaving a single cut on each of the beasts she passed. It was all that was needed, glancing over to Leone to see her having a fist fight with an Ape Man she had to smile, always one to take on a challenge. Tatsumi was easily dealing with another three, letting their large and slow forms be their downfall. Even with half effective Teigu's they were nothing against a group of trained users of completed Teigu's. However a feeling a dread rose up in Akame, an instinctive feeling she hadn't felt since she had been a young girl when it took instinct to survive.

Looking around, nothing seemed to be out of place. What could it be? Her red eyes scanned the area looking for anything out of place, from the empty cages to the tanks aligning the wall to the wire she had followed across the room to the terminal... that was when she noticed it. The wires she had followed to the terminal, they led to a lever across the room away from the terminal. Her eyes detailed on the lever before she realised what it did. The entire back wall of the lab was a massive door that the lever opened. Something was behind that door!

"Tatsumi! Leone! Get out of there!" Akame shouted making both assassins look over to her having just finished of their Danger beasts, that was before the banging started, the metal doors behind Leone and Tatsumi beginning to gain dents as something behind the doors hit it repeatedly. Tatsumi and Leone instantly retreated to Akame's side, all three readying to face what came through the doors. For an instant there was nothing but dead quiet before the doors crashed open revealing the Danger Beast that had been locked away.

The Assassin's eyes widened at what they were seeing, an Ultra Class Dragon Danger Beast, the rarest of the rare and it was free out of captivity after a thousand years. It was hungry, pissed and ready to kill the very things that roused it from it's slumber. It's large form slithered across the ground eyeing the three at the end of the hall, it's eyes darting between the assassins to the Danger Beast corpses that were now littering the lab.

An Apeman Danger Beast scurried across the room, intent on escaping the massive danger beast's gaze, all it took was a split second before a claw reached out snatching the Apeman Danger Beast, the best squealing as it was risen up before the titanic Dragon's open maw. Blood rained down as the Dragon devoured it, letting a victorious roar that shook the laboratory the ceiling crumbling.

When the roar silenced the Dragon set it's next priority, the three assassins. It's blinding speed was not enough to catch the assassin's off guard as the three dodged the Dragon as it's entire body lunging forward, rocking the very foundations of the temple. Leone had leapt upwards while Akame and Tatsumi had jumped either side of the beast. The blonde reared back with her fist using all her might she punched the top of the Dragon's head sending it crashing down to the laboratory floor.

"Leone! Keep on guard, it was here because they were going to use it to create a Teigu! It will have something up it's sleeve!" Akame shouted out rushing down its side before her eyes widened as she noticed the Dragon's scales seemed to follow each and every one of her movements. The scales began to shimmer radiating a blue aura before the detached and were sent flying at her with incredible speeds. Dodging the first three she used Murasame to deflect the forth, her eyes narrowing as she watched the scales regenerate on the Dragon leaving no opportunity for her to strike with Murasame, it's armour was to strong to penetrate with her blade.

"Tatsumi! It's eyes!" Leone shouted as she was thrown from the Dragon's thrashing head where Leone had been pulverising her fists into. Akame turned her attention to the Dragon's head only to watch Tatsumi leap into the air Incursion drawn as he roared, coming crashing down onto the Dragon's eye the fountain of blood covered Tatsumi as the Dragon roared in pain, the assassin being thrown from the Dragon. Taking the opportunity and seeing the eyes the only weakness Akame jumped, landing on the Dragon's back and darted forward with her speed she cleared the distance to the Dragon's thrashing head.

Two of the scales rose up on the dragon's back as if sensing her presence, shimmering just like earlier. They shot forward towards Akame, Leone leaping from the side grabbing both out of the air and driving them into the dragon's back with enough force to break through the Dragon's armour however the scales regenerated right back making Leone scowl as she punched the Dragon in the back in her anger.

"You'll never get to the head with the Dragon in his state, I can't open up a wound that won't heal instantly Tatsumi can." Leone breathed heavily as Akame's eyes widened. "He has too." Akame turned to Tatsumi with wide eyes as he watched them both gripping Incursio tightly.

"Do it!" Akame shouted Tatsumi nodding as he rose Incursio up the armour instantly taking effect making the dragon's fear instinct kick into gear, both girls were thrown from the dragon's back as it began to turn to Tatsumi however the armour wearing assassin was already gone from where he had equipped the armour, appearing high above the Dragon feet pressed against the roof. The twin tassels now attached to Incursio fluttered wildly behind him as he dived downwards the top of the temple exploding outwards from the force of the pressure beneath Tatsumi's legs as he drove downwards the Dragon with Neuntote. The red headed lance pierced the Dragon's scales as if they were butter, blood erupting in a fountain around Tatsumi as he roared.

"AKAME!" The dark haired assassin was already in motion before Tatsumi had left the ceiling, blade raised high up as she dove down, Murasame's cursed blade sinking hilt deep into the Dragon millimetres from Tatsumi's own bladed lance.

"That's enough Tatsumi." Akame said softly as she watched Incursio disperse from the other assassin, the effects already visible on Tatsumi's face scales having already formed as he fell forward. Akame released Murasame to catch him as the dragon beneath writhed in pain as curse marks appeared over it's entire frame before it fell dead. Leone landed next to the two, taking Tatsumi off of Akame's hands leaping off the Danger Beast and laying him on the ground. She glanced over him, the effects of Incursio greater than what they were when they had found him in the cave.

The majority of his face had turned demonic and his shirt had ruptured in several places revealing the scales had ventured down his body also.

"Three more times..." Leone breathed softly as she caressed Tatsumi's scaled face as his breathing was rapid, his chest heaving up and down.

"How is he?" Akame questioned walking over to her.

"He'll be out for a bit." Leone replied softly. "It's getting worse." Akame knelt down beside the two, looking Tatsumi over. "The doctor said if he had enough time for his body to develop to the power Incursio has, then this wouldn't be a problem, he'd be fine. Just like how Bulat handled it."

"We just don't have the luxury of years for Tatsumi to wait until he's capable of fully using Incursio. The revolution is moving and will come to an end soon." Akame growled through gritted teeth clenching her hands into fist. She had lost so many close friends and now Tatsumi was at risk of dying, just three more times equipping Incursio and it would all be over for him. Akame's red eyes picked up movement across from her and she rose her head, tears were welling in Leone eyes as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I brought Tatsumi into all of this." Leone bit her lip hard enough for blood to trail down her chin. "He was just some kid down on his luck when I first met him, then I saw his potential at the mansion. Without even thinking of him, I brought him into this world of carnage we live." Raising a hand to her face she gripped several strands of hair. "What the hell was I thinking!" She shouted burying her head into her knees, Akame lowering her head softly never having seen Leone like this before however a small smile came to her face as she watched Tatsumi's clawed hand raise up and lay atop Leone's blonde hair.

"Sis... shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Leone chuckled lightly as she reached up gripping Tatsumi's transformed hand, holding it tightly.

"Rest up Tatsumi, we have a big walk back to base." Tatsumi nodded as Leone picked him up in her arms before resting him against the Dragon in a sitting position, folding his arm so that his hand was resting on his chest, the blonde raising to her feet as she looked around the dead body of the Dragon laying in the sunlight now shining down from where Tatsumi had destroyed the roof. Akame rose to her feet.

"We should continue to look around, we'll leave after an hour or so. Tatsumi should be able to walk by then." Leone nodded her head in agreement going to search the area where the Dragon had come from, while it wasn't a cage it did lead to one where the Dragon had obviously broken out from. There were no other Danger Beasts within the ruins so both Leone and Akame were less on guard. Leone was currently looking over several old parchments a frown on her face, all she could think of was Tatsumi.

"There has to be something, he can't die like this." Clenching a fist tightly she growled, there had to be a way to save Tatsumi and for the revolution to win. Why did his life have to come at the cost of their victory? "Wait..." Her hands moved several parchments away. "This is where they created the Teigu, the geniuses would at least comprehend something like this happening, knowing the Tyrants evolution capabilities? There has to be something here that will help." Leone's eyes frantically searched for anything, hoping and pleading that there would be anything. Finding nothing her anger rose as she kicked the desk away from her, it tumbling across the room. "Damn it."

"Leone, I think I found something." Akame called out making the blonde turn to see Akame walking over to her with a wrapped object. "I think this is the teigu we were sent here to find." Leone's eyes widened slightly. "Come on, let's get back to Tatsumi he'll want to see this." Leone nodded and followed Akame back, the assassin still seated where they had left him beside the Dragon one might almost mistake him for apart of the Dragon with his current state.

"H...Hey guys... time to go already?" Tatsumi questioned raising his head slightly seeing their approach.

"No, Akame here thinks we found what we came here searching for." Tatsumi turned his draconic eyes to the red eyed assassin to see her holding a small bundle in her grip.

"I found a set of cases, each with Teigu names on them, this was in the only case that wasn't opened. It had the name 'Reality Marble'." She stated. "With it being the only unopened case, I figured it was the best bet it was what we were sent here to find." She explained.

"Well, let's get a look at this thing!" Leone grinned making Akame nod as she unbound the cloth that was wrapped around it and sat it down between the three of them. The three assassins simply looked at the unknown teigu, it was barely the size of a fist and it's creamy colour seeming more distorted with each passing moment. Leone leaned in slightly with a curious look. "What's it do-gah!" She shouted surprising the other two.

"What's wrong!?" Akame questioned.

"There was totally something in there!" Leone shouted making Akame lean forward, seeing her own reflection on the marble's surface before she saw it, a single eye rolling into view and looking at her from within. Her eyes widened as her body began to shake, feeling an unknown presence within her mind. Clutching at her head she screamed, memories all passing through her mind from her childhood and onwards, all the blood all the fighting everyone she had lost.

"Akame!" Tatsumi shouted as he grabbed the marble, going to throw it away but as soon as he had it in his grip pain coursed through his entire arm, not because of Incursio but because of the eye in the marble it was completely locked with Tatsumi's gaze, his memories flooding forth from the depths of his mind.

"Tatsumi!" Leone shouted gripping Tatsumi's hand trying to pry his claws from the marble but it had no effect, the moment the marbles eye locked with Leone she had the same reaction as Akame and Tatsumi, feeling the unknown presence in her mind before all her memories were brought to the surface. The three assassin's screamed in their torment, the memories of everything they had done replaying over and over in their mind.

Tatsumi's grip only continued to tighten on the marble until finally it completely shattered in a bright light enveloping the three completely... when the light faded, the remnants of the Reality Marble crumbled to dust, not a single trace of the three assassin's remained.

* * *

It was instant, the moment the bright light died down, Tatsumi shot up in a panic not even aware of his current surroundings or caring that they had changed dramatically from the ruined temple he had previously been in. His hand reached back for the hilt of Incursio only making more panic set in when he couldn't find his Teigu.

Leaping from the soft mattress he was now on pain shot through his entire body and he tumbled to the ground with a loud thud and a grunt of pain, both hands coming up to his head as it throbbed in the worst headache he had ever known. His eyes were wide as his body wretched in pain, his vision was blurry and he couldn't focus on a single thing within the dark room.

Gritting his teeth, Tatsumi pulled himself up to his knees ignoring the pain as much as he could for the moment. Using the bed as support he pushed himself up to his feet, standing on shaky legs he moved across the room, his now bare feet sliding through the softness of the carpet beneath. Making his way across the room as pain coursed through his body wasn't easy but Tatsumi made it to the doorway, reaching in his hand fumbling for a second before he hit a switch, the light shining brightly made him cover his face at the sudden brightness.

"Tatsumi?" A muffled tired voice questioned from outside the room making Tatsumi's eyes widen slightly, he had never heard the voice in his entire life before but somehow, he recognised it. "Tatsumi?" The voice came again.

"I'm fine Issei, go back to bed." Tatsumi spoke before he realised what he said, somehow he knew the person's name? What was going on, where was Akame and Leone? Just what the hell was going on!? Looking back into the room, his eyes having adjusted to the light his eyes widened slightly as he stared into the mirror across from him. It was a bathroom that he had stumbled into, his reflection wasn't that much different from when he had last looked, although now he wasn't covered in scales thanks to Incursio but his right eye was still red with a cross slit pupil at the centre.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tatsumi questioned himself as he walked towards the sink gripping the sides staring at his reflection, there wasn't a single draconic scale on his skin. Looking down at what he was wearing, he was surprised he was in pajamas. Gripping the sink, his head throbbed with more pain as unknown memories filled his thoughts. Unable to help himself he vomited into the sink before stumbling back from the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Seeing a window he ran towards it opening it and leaping from the bedroom out into the night, landing on the pavement he ran with no destination in mind. Tatsumi didn't know how long he had been running for but he was now lost and in a park of some kind breathing heavily. Unknown memories kept passing through his mind, nothing of what he lived through but the memories were defiantly there. Falling to his knees he gripped his head in pain as he roared, wishing for the pain to stop.

"Tatsumi!" A voice called his name, a familiar voice this time. Tatsumi's eyes widened as he turned seeing Akame running straight for him, he couldn't even brace himself before she engulfed him in a hug. "It's ok Tatsumi." She told him holding his head to her chest. "It'll pass, just let them in, it'll pass." She kept reassuring him.

"A-Akame?" Tatsumi questioned with wide eyes before seeing a figure behind her making his eyes widen. Standing behind Tatsumi wasn't Leone, however they were blonde and Tatsumi knew him instantly, he would never forget one of the Jaegers. Run was standing in a white button up shirt with a pair of black dress pants a small smile on his face. Pain flooded Tatsumi's mind before he focused on Akame's voice telling him to let the memories in. Relaxing his mind as much as possible he did just that and his life as an Assassin merged with memories of a world Tatsumi didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Akame cradled Tatsumi in her arms as he lay unconscious, there had been a strong silence since he had lost consciousness, Akame simply caressing a hand through his brown hair a small smile on her face. He was ok, the first thing she had worried about when she awoke, was Tatsumi, it was odd. The young assassin had been on her mind a lot lately. When ever she looked at him, there was a warmth in her chest that had never been there before, when he went to fight, she worried for his safety. In the beginning, true they had their ups and downs, joining a band of assassin's wasn't the easiest thing in the world accepting a new member into a tight knit of people was even harder. But Tatsumi had touched the lives of everyone in night raid, those deceased and still living.

Tatsumi was family to her, someone very special in her heart. Incursio worried her greatly, if it was up to her the moment the Teigu specialist had informed them that it would kill Tatsumi, she would have taken it off of him right then and there. But Najenda knew they wouldn't win without Tatsumi's newly acquired strength and as much as Akame hated to admit it, she was right. In the last battle against the empire, Tatsumi would undoubtedly lose his life fighting for peace. So, instead she had flicked the switch and cast her worry away, but it always crept back whenever she saw Tatsumi holding that blade. It was the first time, that flicking the switch had never worked for her.

"You have grown close to him." A soft spoken voice reached her ears making Akame look up from Tatsumi's peaceful face to see Run standing behind her. "I honestly never expected you Night Raid members to be such a close group."

"Even though we're assassin's, we're still human beings." Akame told the blonde. "You said you would explain everything that has happened to us, and give us information on where we could find Leone." Run nodded with a smile as he approached the two, crouching down beside Tatsumi, memories of seeing the boy at the mercy of Esdeath awkward relationship skills brought a chuckle from his lips.

"Would you like to carry him, or shall I?" Run questioned and Akame was already moving to pull Tatsumi onto her back, with a little help from Run Tatsumi was situated on Akame's back in a piggy back position. Run nodded as Akame stood with the teen on her back, her strength not wavering in the slightest. "It would be best to talk somewhere more secure than this park, I believe Tatsumi's home will suffice." Akame nodded figuring that she would get answers if she didn't ask every question that came to her mind.

Following Run out of the park and onto a street, a few street lights illuminating the road. Akame gave a wary glance to the vehicles around them, unsure of exactly what they were but as she thought that the memories of all different vehicles passed through her mind. Shaking her head she continued after Run, the two coming to a stop several meters before a house.

The residence was a two-story terrace house with a light blue exterior, a balcony on the second floor, and a brown roof. Run eyed the building for a moment, Akame doing the same searching for any kind of movement from within the darkness of the house. Run stepped forward sensing no one was awake and opened the front gate and walking down the side of the house, Akame a few steps behind.

"Up there." Run pointed making Akame look up to see an open window. "Tatsumi would have fled through that window when he first awoke." Akame didn't question how Run knew that and righted her footing while adjusting Tatsumi on her back before leaping up to the second story window and landing within with barely a soft pat of her feet. Surveying the room she walked over to the bed, laying Tatsumi down as Run entered through the window. Akame turned from where Tatsumi lay unconscious to where Run was standing in front of the bedroom door, his hand writing white glowing markings on the door.

"What is that?" Akame questioned.

"Runes, to stop anyone from someone hearing within or entering without permission." Run smiled as he finished his seal.

"Was that apart of Mastema's abilities?" Akame questioned curious of Run's Teigu abilities as she sat on the edge of the bed beside Tatsumi.

"No, it's something I've learned in this world." Run smiled as he moved across the room to the desk, pulling out the chair and sitting down one leg crossed over the other as he leaned back and flipped on the lamp illuminating the room in a light glow. "Let me first say this, Akame." Run started. "I am not the same Run, that you know from your world." Akame didn't falter, she was surprised sure but she wasn't about to show emotion to something so trivial. "Not to say I don't know of your reality, I do. I have some memories of Night Raid more of the Jagers, Tatsumi when Esdeath took him from the arena. Kurome." Akame's red eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of her sister.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Akame muttered. "How is any of this possible?"

"The Teigu that you used to get here, the Reality Marble. It was the last Teigu created by the Emperor over a Thousand Years ago." Run explained as Akame listened intently. "From what I know, it was created to distort reality, to send the user to another reality. In particular, this reality."

"You said you were not the same Run as we know from the Jaegers." Akame stated. "How is it that you know of us then, of the Emperor and the Teigu?" Run smiled lightly at that.

"It is indeed true that I only have select memories of you." Run told her. "It happened a few years ago when I awoke my Sacred Gear, what you call Teigu in your world. When Mastema awoke within me, I began to have dreams at first, of a time and place I had no recollection of here in this world. Than, as time continued on I began to make sense of it all, I was having visions of an entire different me. One that wielded Mastema in a different world."

"You're saying, that your body is linked to the one within the other reality?" Akame questioned making Run nod.

"As was yours." Run explained. "The reality marble merged your body with the body of this world, the same way that memories of your reality began to manifest within my mind, here in this world." He continued. "I'm not entirely sure as to how as I don't have much information to work on from this side, I've only come across a few select books around the world even detailing such information." Akame sat silent for a while, taking in the information that Run had given her, while not rock solid, it was all that she had to work with at the moment.

"I can find out more about this?" Akame questioned.

"It would take time, resources and access to otherwise restricted areas. But it is possible to learn more." Run explained. "Do you have the Reality Marble with you? I'd like to see it." Akame shook her head at that, the memory of pain the three Assassin's had been in as they had their minds pulled forth into it before the device shattered upon sending them across realities.

"It was destroyed." Akame stated.

"I see." Run sighed softly. "With it destroyed, I believe there will be no way for you to return to your own reality." Akame frowned slightly at that however Run offered her a comforting smile. "On the bright side, there is no war in this world for you to fight in. Or at least, not a present one." Akame glanced down at Tatsumi as Run told her that, a strange comfort knowing Tatsumi wouldn't give his life for war rising within her. Run rose from where he was seated making Akame turn back to him.

"There is something else you should know Akame, about you and your standing in this world." Akame's eyes narrowed as she saw the serious gaze in the blonde's eyes. "In this world there is more than just the humans that live in it, there are many Factions, Three that stand out the most. The Angels, Devils and the Fallen Angels." Run explained. "Each live in a realm of their own, the Devils and Fallen Angels live in the underworld while the Angels reside in Heaven."

"And where do I stand in this?" Akame questioned figuring Run wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't important or didn't affect her personally.

"The abandoned church where you awoke, there were others but you were slightly preoccupied with other matters when you first awoke, fleeing the church before taking in your surroundings." Akame nodded, being fully aware she had been in a state of mental turmoil like Tatsumi had been. "There were four Fallen Angels within that church, the presence around you also marks you as such." Akame's eyes widened as memories of black wing, weapons of light ran through her mind. Run frowned as Akame rose a hand to her forehead, breathing heavily through gritted teeth the memories causing her pain. "Are you ok Akame?"

"You're right." Akame breathed out softly. "I'm a Fallen Angel... why is it like this?" She questioned softly.

"I don't know." Run admitted. "It's hard to determine your being without knowing your memories in full, all of which will come with time." Akame nodded softly as she felt the power of her Angel side deep within her for the first time, it was a strange sensation. She truly only knew Murasame's power and that was never joined with her like this foreign angel power was.

"What about Murasame?"

"From what I've experienced myself, I believe that your Teigu will become your Sacred Gear, whether you have access to it at the moment or not, I don't know." Akame nodded silently, while she didn't need Murasame to be deadly, it was a comfort to know that she could still wield the cursed blade. "What will you do now?" Run questioned.

"I'm still working on that." Akame admitted. "There is a lot that still needs to be done, Tatsumi needs to know what is happening and we need to find Leone." Run nodded his head in understanding before turning to Tatsumi.

"He started having headaches during class today, and after I realised what infact was happening, I noticed your presence in the area as well." Run explained. "I honestly had no idea that this was even possible, that your consciousness would be brought over to this reality."

"You're a teacher?" Akame questioned making Run nod with a smile.

"I am." Run nodded. "Tatsumi has been in my class for three years now, he's a good student." He continued to explain. "There are others, Night Raid members and Jaegers in this reality, I believe although haven't seen, that Esdeath is present in this reality." Akame frowned slightly. "I do not think that they will remember who they were until their Sacred Gears have been activated, as the same happened with me."

"You're saying that none of them are our allies nor our enemies?" Akame questioned.

"We're here talking now aren't we?" Run questioned with a smile. "As promised, I'll search for Leone, I can't promise that I'll find anything but I will look for her. Tomorrow, I don't expect Tatsumi to be in class so take the day, explore this new world. Figure out your next move. But do be careful, the school I attend and the very area we are in is in the territory of a Devil. You will be targeted if you are discovered, along with your fellow Fallen Angels."

"What about you? Won't' they know of your presence?" Akame asked..

"I've managed to keep my own power secret from them." Run smiled at her concern for him. "I've been teaching at the school for several years now, the Devil's present still have no idea that I have a Sacred Gear." Akame nodded her head before a frown came to her face.

"Will Tatsumi be in danger because of me?" The red eyed assassin questioned, Run glancing down at Tatsumi a knowing smile on his face.

"I highly doubt it, I can sense Incursio in him meaning the Devils more than likely can as well, along with your fellow Fallen Angels. If Tatsumi can activate Incursio, when needed he will not be in danger." Akame frowned slightly, if Tatsumi used Incursio, would that put his life at risk? The sense of ease was gone as worry once more rose in Akame, she couldn't let Tatsumi be overcome by Incursio, she had lost so much already now there was a chance that she could lose Tatsumi as well? She honestly didn't think she could handle losing him.

"I'll let you both get some rest." Akame nodded her head as Run removed the runes from the door before heading for the window.

"Run." Akame spoke softly. "Thank you, for everything."

"It was my pleasure Akame." Run smiled over his shoulder at her before leaping from the window leaving Akame alone with the resting Tatsumi. A heavy silence filled the foreign room, Akame found it slightly comforting but it wasn't the same as Night Raid's headquarters, that was really home. Glancing down at Tatsumi who was still out on the bed behind her, she rose from the bed and stood in the room. She walked over to the closest and peered within, going through several of Tatsumi's clothes. Finding nothing of interest she walked to the bathroom, simply investigating anything she could find out about this reality's Tatsumi, no matter how much she tried to get memories to awaken, there was nothing of this world's Tatsumi in her psyche.

Exiting the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a soft click, she headed for the bedroom door, figuring it might be best to explore the rest of the house. Entering the hallways the left lead to three more rooms, and a bathroom at the end of the hall while the right led to a staircase. Exiting Tatsumi's room without a sound she headed down the hallway which led to the bedrooms. Stopping at first she opened it a crack peering inside only seeing an empty room. Closing the door she crossed the hall to the second door and peered inside, it was the same as the first.

Heading for the third door she opened it slightly and stopped, there was someone asleep in the room. Closing the door softly she retreated down the hallway away from the bedroom and bathroom, passing Tatsumi's bedroom door and made her way down the stairs. She found herself in a living space, a couch a television along with a dining table adjacent to the kitchen. Searching the lower level of the house she found another bathroom along with two other people sleeping within the same bed.

Akame stood in the centre of the house a small smile on her face, she could almost see Tatsumi living in a normal place like this... at least before Night Raid had come into his life. Walking across the hardwood floors Akame found herself in the kitchen, opening the fridge she peered inside before seeing a plate of leftovers sitting on the top shelf. Feeling a pang of hunger she pulled the plate from the fridge before retreating back upstairs. Tatsumi hadn't moved since she had last seen him, Akame sat down in the chair where Run had previously sat and ate what was on the plate. As she ate, she noticed a set of photographs on the desk.

The first was of Tatsumi grinning that same grin he hadn't given since Mine's coma. He was with two others, and Akame instantly recognised them. They were the same friends that Tatsumi had lost the night Leone had dragged him to Night Raid, Sayo and Ieyasu. She had often heard Tatsumi speak about them, not in great detail but enough to know that they were close friends. Grabbing the picture she ran a thumb over it, her eyes locking with the grinning Tatsumi. Turning to look over her shoulder at the unconscious assassin she frowned slightly.

 _"What would it take for you to smile like that again, Tatsumi?"_ Akame wondered as she set the picture frame back down and looked at the second photo. This one made her eyes widen, she herself didn't know any of the three in the picture apart from Tatsumi, but seeing the other brown haired boy. Memories ran through her mind. Her purpose here as a Fallen Angel. To observe progress and report to someone known as Azazel along with the other Fallen Angels with her, all who would see the boy dead and anyone that got in their way.

Wincing in pain she dropped the photograph onto the desk she gripped her head with both hands, pain coursing through her mind as new memories came to the surface. Waiting for the pain to subside, it took a few moments before she let out a deep breath. Glancing at the photo once more she frowned.

"I have no interest in observing him any longer." Akame spoke softly to herself before turning away from the photograph, she had no interest in doing anything that didn't revolve around herself, Tatsumi and Leone presently. Leone was currently the number one priority, but until they found her she would stick together with Tatsumi. Walking over to the wardrobe she once more opened it and grabbed a shirt from within, undressing from her current attire she pulled the shirt over her underwear clad form.

Smiling lightly as Tatsumi's scent encircled around her even going so far as to grip the hem and raising it slightly to her nose. Letting the shirt fall to where it was suppose to sit she walked back over to where Tatsumi lay. Manoeuvring herself onto the bed she lifted his head up and used her thighs as a substitute pillow for him.

 _"We have a lot to talk about when you wake up Tatsumi."_ Akame thought to herself running her hand through Tatsumi's hair. _"Until then, rest easy."_

However, Tatsumi was anything but resting easy.

Tatsumi floated within a darkness, his mismatched coloured eyes unable to pick up anything distinctive in shape or form. He had no idea where he was, or even what this place was. The last thing he could remember was seeing Akame come rushing through the trees before unconsciousness claimed him. His eyes searched the darkness, feeling someone... something watching him. A gentle breeze blew past him, his hair moving slightly in response. However Tatsumi knew it wasn't a breeze, it wasn't an act of the elements. It rank of foul stenches and had originated from the shimmering form now situated before him.

Tatsumi stared at the distorted figure before him, his eyes scanning the presence there, his eyes hardening as four red eyes glowed before him before the beast was revealed. Tatsumi was speechless as the titanic form of the dragon appeared before him, he knew this presence far too well. The Tyrant moved in an instant, both claws gripping Tatsumi's body and raising his body up, Tatsumi wasn't in pain as the grip wasn't one of harm.

"..." The beast breathed out as Tatsumi stared into the Dragon's red eyes before the Dragon moved his claws so that they were palm up, Tatsumi standing atop of them. **"You're not my original host."** The Dragon breathed out. **"Yet you have more promise than what was before."** The Tyrant continued carefully looking into Tatsumi draconic eye. **"Somehow you have already began to merge with my being."**

"You're the Tyrant." Tatsumi stated making the Dragon snort through it's nose, almost blowing Tatsumi from his position on the dragon's palms, the teen raising both his hands to covered his face.

 **"Yes."** The Tyrant's eyes glowed an even more vibrant shade of red before a very familiar weapon began to form before Tatsumi, the teen smiling as he reached out for the chained hilt. **"You know of this weapon."**

"Incursio." Tatsumi smiled his hand running across the blade. "I'll never forget it." The Tyrant watched as Tatsumi grabbed the hilt of the sword, the darkness surrounding the two filled with images of all the times that Tatsumi had equipped the powerful weapon in his life. The Tyrant glanced at the flashing images of how Tatsumi and Incursio fought together, all the way to the time where Tatsumi forced the evolution of the weapon to incredible heights. Tatsumi glanced up at the images smiling softly at all the times he had been able to protect his friends.

 **"I never intended to awaken."** The Tyrant told Tatsumi, the assassin glancing back up at the Dragon. **"The body, before now didn't have what it took to wield such a weapon. However after I have seen what you have already accomplished with Incursio, I see no other choice but to give you the chance to wield such power again."**

"Will it be the same as before?" Tatsumi questioned glancing up at an image, it was of the time when Esdeath had activated her time ability and with Incursio's most recent evolution had been able to adapt to her ability.

 **"Your body has already forced Incursio's evolution to that stage, I will not revert it."** Tatsumi nodded. **"You're worried about the effects on your body."** Tatsumi rose his head up to look the Dragon in the eyes.

"I'm not afraid." Tatsumi told him. "I'll use Incursio to do everything in my power to protect my friends."

 **"Should you push Incursio above your limits once more, the strain may kill you."** Tatsumi scowled slightly as the Tyrant leaned in further. **"Adapt."** Tatsumi's eyes widened. **"Evolve. I evolved to every situation that was brought before me. As the wielder of Incursio, you must do the same."** Tatsumi lowered his head, a small smirk coming to his lips.

"Then I'll do just that." Tatsumi spoke as he rose his head. "I'll evolve and adapt to the situation as it is brought before me." The Tyrant nodded as Tatsumi smiled softly.

 **"I will gradually adapt your body to the current power of Incursio so there will be no draconic after effects, however your eye."** Tatsumi rose a hand to his draconic eye with a frown. **"It will be the symbol that holds our contract to continue to evolve to the ever changing world."** Tatsumi grinned and nodded.

"I'm fine with that, I've actually grown to like the appearance." The Tyrant laughed in response.

 **"An interesting host I've found myself in."** The Tyrant spoke. **"In time, we will both Evolve to the point that the Red and White dragon's will be sure to acknowledge our power."** Tatsumi was confused by the statement however didn't have time to ask as the darkness along with the Tyrant began to dissolve around him. He only heard the Tyrant reminding him to evolve over and over again.

Tatsumi's eyes fluttered open as the sun was now up in the sky, with the curtains open there was no way to block the light from his face. Feeling a strange softness beneath his head he glanced up only for his eyes to widen slightly as he saw Akame sleeping above him in a shirt he recognised as one of his own, or more so the self of his life here. She was resting against the wall the bed was propped up against. Raising his head up he moved to sit on the side of the bed with his feet on the floor, his head ached slightly but nothing compared to the previous night's pain. Standing he stretched his arms before turning back to Akame, her red eyes now open as she stared at him.

"You're awake." Akame spoke with a small smile.

"Did I wake you?" Tatsumi questioned, getting a small nod from the dark haired assassin. It was bound to happen, Akame was such a light sleeper that she could be woken by a mouse squeaking three rooms over, it was necessary as an assassin to be a light sleeper, she was just trained that way. "Sorry." The teen apologised however Akame shook her head.

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" She questioned moving off the bed to stand beside him. "How is your head?"

"A lot better." Tatsumi admitted as he gave her a soft smile. "Other than a crazy meeting in my dreams, I think I'm pretty much back to normal."

"Crazy meeting?" Akame questioned tilting her head slightly.

"I doubt you'd believe me if I told you." Tatsumi chuckled lightly. "Wait, wasn't Run here last night?" He asked making Akame nod. "Is everything alright? What happened?"

"It's all fine Tatsumi, there is a lot for you to be informed on." Akame began before she explained everything that Run had told her last night when Tatsumi had been unconscious. Tatsumi was able to hide his surprise well like Akame had when Run had been explaining everything to her. Tatsumi moved over to the desk, spotting the same picture that Akame had last night, a small smile coming to his face as he saw Ieyasu and Sayo smiling with him in it. "They're alive here Tatsumi." Akame spoke softly.

"You said the memories will come back?" Tatsumi questioned. "Of our lives here, in this world?"

"That's what Run told me." The senior assassin nodded as Tatsumi picked up the picture. "He also said that we may not be able to return back." Tatsumi nodded softly,

"Yo Tatsumi, you ready for school?" A knock came from the door before it opened, both Assassin's eyes widening in surprise as the door opened suddenly. Issei stood within the doorway, half dressed in Kuoh Academy's school uniform. "Mum was asking you down for..." Issei rose his head up only to spot Akame standing in one of Tatsumi's shirts and Tatsumi across the room completely gobsmacked. "Breakfast..." Issei finished.

"Issei this isn't what it looks like." Tatsumi began to instinctively say, however Issei just grinned gave Tatsumi the thumbs up before slipping back through the open doorway without another word. Akame stood silently before turning to Tatsumi with a questioning gaze only to see him holding his forehead a flash of pain across his face as new memories began to form in his mind. Akame knew him as Issei Hyoudou, holder of an unknown sacred gear that she along with her fellow Fallen Angels had come here to investigate, more so if necessary. Stepping towards Tatsumi she placed a hand on his back.

"Sorry Akame." Tatsumi breathed out. "Just have to get use to it all." Akame nodded her head. "Anything on Leone?"

"Run is looking into it for us, he also suggested you take the day off school so that we can become accustom to our new lives, I'm inclined to agree with him."

"Can we trust him?" Akame frowned slightly.

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "But for now, we have no choice. If he can lead us to Leone it will be best if we do." Tatsumi nodded in agreement as both set out to get changed before slipping from the house unnoticed by the rest of the family residing within.

* * *

A weight lay across Leone's stomach making her sigh and try to roll over however found that she couldn't, opening her golden eyes she found herself in a dark room, only small gaps through the curtain offering any light at all. Other than the weight across her stomach she was extremely comfortable, she was completely sunk into the numerous pillows surrounding her. Her head was pounding but she didn't remember drinking with Akame and Tatsumi the previous night, Akame never really drank and Tatsumi hadn't been in the mood lately, mostly because of what happened to Mine and Lubbock.

 _"Maybe I drank with Boss? No she's been pretty busy too..."_ Leone thought to herself looking up at the ceiling before something entered her vision, it was a black tail of some kind, black fur covered it so she wasn't in her Lionel form which gave her a golden yellow tail. Glancing around she didn't hear nor could she pick up the scent of a cat anywhere. Opening both of her eyes she pushed against the soft pillows only to hear a soft mew from the woman currently using her as a bed.

"Big Sis... cut it out..." The woman muttered before rolling over slightly to the side of Leone. The blonde immediately sprang up from the bed of cushion's landing on the floor in a crouched position ready to attack however the woman hadn't moved from where she was sleeping. Taking in the appearance of the woman, she was a beautiful and a highly attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs. Her attire consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which outsized Leone's own large breasts. What surprised Leone the most was the pair of black cat ears and the two tails swishing about beneath her kimono.

"What the..." Leone muttered running a hand through her short hair before unknown memories struck her making her wince and buckle over in pain, grunting as she held her head. Remembering the same pain as to when she, Akame and Tatsumi had held the strange reality marble that Akame had found within the Teigu lab. "Gah!" She shouted as she crumbled to the floor, wakening the other occupant of the mountain of pillows. The woman's head shot up at the shout of pain before seeing Leone gripping her head on the floor beside the pillows. Immediately rushing to the blondes side she tried to find out what was wrong.

"Leone!" The woman shouted kneeling down beside the blonde, seeing her face contorted into pain. She didn't see any physical reason that she could be in any pain but immediately activated her Senjutsu to calm her mind. Unknowingly to the woman, it was working wonders on sorting through the memories now flowing through Leone's mind. The blonde was able to comprehend the life she had both within the Empire, and this strange place where she was now. She could understand what had happened to herself along with Akame and Tatsumi. Her head shot up as she stared into the golden eyes shaped with a cat like pupil of the woman she now knew.

"Kuroka..." Leone breathed out slightly getting a small worried smile from the dark haired woman.

"What happened Leone?" Kuroka questioned as Leone sat back, holding a hand to her head as memories began to form, pain no longer held any presence within her mind like it had been, now using her own Senjutsu ability to keep her mind calm. It was strange, accessing a new power as if she had hundreds of times before, she knew the very fundamentals of how to access this unknown power.

"Something... odd." Leone chuckled. "Best that I can explain it." She continued as she sat back. _"This is insane, all of it. Where the hell did Akame and Tatsumi wind up if this is what happened to us?"_ Kuroka sat before Leone with a curious expression on her face, Leone shifting through all the memories of she had of Kuroka and... Shirone, both being her younger sisters. She was somehow apart of one of the remaining Nekomata tribe, specifically being Nekoshou. She was a Yokai. "Kuroka." Leone started. "I need to find some people." Kuroka's eyes twitched slightly in response.

"Who?"

"Dear friends of mine." Leone smiled. "I'm sure you'll love em."


	3. Chapter 3

Issei frowned slightly as he headed back down stairs for second time that morning in slight state of confusion. Issei had awoken last night to the sound of someone in pain, it had obviously been Tatsumi and when he went to go check, Tatsumi had told him to go away in a rather forced urgency. Far as Issei knew, there hadn't been anyone else in the room at that time nor any reason as to why Tatsumi would be in such pain. It only rose more questions of what had happened earlier, Issei having caught a girl in Tatsumi's room.

While extremely jealous of his older brothers luck, there was something defiantly wrong with Tatsumi. Ever since Issei could remember Tatsumi had never kept secrets, and he would always be open with Issei. Hell, Issei was completely sure that Tatsumi was in a rivalry with Ieyasu for Sayo's affection. So for Tatsumi to have some random girl in his room? It just didn't make any sense to Issei.

"I don't think Tatsumi gave up on Sayo..." Issei mused to himself as he continued to walk down the stairs. He had gone to get Tatsumi for school, hoping he might get a better look at the girl in his room but there was no sign of either Tatsumi or the mystery dark haired girl. Issei had been down stairs for the majority of the morning after he had gotten ready for school and there was no way Tatsumi could have snuck by him... right? Plus their mother would have made a commotion about Tatsumi have a girl in the house. Running a hand through his hair he sighed before grabbing his briefcase from the table and began to head for the door to the house.

"Issei, where's Tatsumi? I thought I told you to make sure he was ready." Issei's mother stated making Issei pause slightly, had Tatsumi been able to sneak the girl past them both?

"He left already, he was in a hurry probably why he didn't say anything." Issei told her making his mother nod her head as she continued with the dishes. Heading for the front door Issei slipped into his shoes before heading out the front only to stop as he say two teens standing in the street just in front of the house. Tatsumi's two best friends. Ieyasu and Sayo. Both wore the Kuoh Academy uniforms.

Ieyasu had short, somewhat unruly, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white martial arts headband. Ieyasu wore the Academy boys uniform, a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Sayo was a teen girl with long black hair and black eyes. She wore a white flower hair accessory. Sayo wore the Academy girls uniform, a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Sayo was currently berating Ieyasu for something stupid he would have done to her before their arrival at the Hyoudou residence. Ieyasu was a natural prankster and Sayo was generally his target for such pranks. Walking up to them, Issei was actually surprised to see them waiting. With Tatsumi already gone from the house he was sure that he would have either met up with his two closest friends or at least let them know he had left already.

"Morning Issei." Ieyasu greeted with a grin and a wave.

"Good Morning Issei." Sayo bowed to the younger teen. "How long until Tatsumi's is ready to leave?" She questioned.

"Tatsumi has actually left already." Issei admitted surprising the two. "I don't know when he left, it has been a weird morning." He explained, the two teens raising eyebrows. "Trust me, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Issei told them as the three began to walk together towards Kuoh Academy.

"Try us." Ieyasu grinned. "What's Tatsumi got himself into now?" He continued as the three fell into step with one another, Sayo on the other side of Ieyasu, while friendly with Issei, it didn't stop her from being a victim to his perverted nature at times so mostly kept her distance from his lecherous gaze.

"He had a girl in his room." The moment Issei said that, Ieyasu face planted the path and an instant twitch appeared above Sayo's eye. "So, yeah. Don't know what that's all about. Either of you know who it was?"

"A girl you say." Sayo stated, a smile on her face however the aura around her was anything but pleasant. "What did she look like?"

"She was pretty good looking, long black hair, red eyes, moderate boobs." Issei trailed off having memorized the girl's figure the moment he had seen her before he spotted Sayo's smiling death aura. "Ah..." Issei took a nervous step back from the obvious enraged teenage girl.

"Who cares what she looks like! How could that moron lose his virginity before me! He'll forever hang it over my head now!" Ieyasu shouted before he started to sob making Sayo sigh as Issei joined Ieyasu on the sob fest, both cursing Tatsumi's name with blubbering words through sniffles. Sayo simply walked ahead of the two idiotic teens, Tatsumi was so going to get a lesson in proper manners when she saw him next. The three easily reached the Gates of Kuoh Academy, Issei usually met up with his other friends but they didn't seem to be in waiting for him today so he tagged along with Issei and Sayo until they reached the school

"I've got club practice, so I'll see you guys later." Sayo told the two before heading off to the archery range with a simple wave over her shoulder. Ieyasu sighed as he turned to Issei.

"We should find Tatsumi and kick his ass." Ieyasu declared, while Issei wanted to hunt down his older brother and make him spill all the details, there was still something bugging him.

"Somethings up with Tatsumi since last night." Issei sighed. "He sounded as if he was in a lot of pain."

"Maybe his new girlfriend is into kinky stuff?" Ieyasu suggested.

"No, I don't think so. It sounded pretty serious." The younger teen shrugged. "Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine, I'll catch you later Ieyasu." Issei told the teen before running of causing Ieyasu to frown before walking towards the school building. Pulling out his phone he sent a text to Tatsumi to see where he was, but didn't get a reply in the entire time he was walking to class or before class started and he was nowhere to be seen even when Sayo walked into the room.

"He'll be fine." Ieyasu nodded to himself as the lessons began for the day.

* * *

Akame and Tatsumi truly didn't know what to do with themselves after they left the house that morning. They tried to explore the city, but with the constant headaches and sudden flashes of memories that entered their minds it was harder than expected for the two assassin's. Neither of the two were able to concentrate and figured they needed to sought things out. Right now they were in the park where Akame and Run had come across Tatsumi the previous night. Akame stood with two jet black angel wings spread from her back as Tatsumi sat in the grass in-front of her, amazed at Akame's knew status as a Fallen Angel even though he wasn't completely sure what that was exactly.

They had made sure that the entire area was clear of any onlookers, most people would either be at their jobs or at school. It left the two alone in the park so that they could examine what was new and different about them both.

Akame had explained everything that Run had told her to Tatsumi, how they were thrown into a different reality thanks to the Reality Marble teigu. Tatsumi in return had told her about the meeting with the Tyrant in his mind, something Akame had been completely shocked by that the tyrant was even capable of something like that. Since they had taken to hiding in the park they had set out to try and bring forth their Teigu, something that Run explained would be Sacred Gears. Right now, neither were having any luck in doing so as neither knew how to produce their Sacred Gears. In truth Akame didn't even know if she had Murasame still, Run simply said it was a possibility not a certainty.

Even Tatsumi had tried to pull forth Incursio with no success on his end, it was certain that he housed Incursio, he just wasn't aware as to how to bring forth the Sacred Gear. With Akame's memories of this world still locked away it was difficult for her to help with accessing Incursio. Sighing gently to herself Akame knelt before Tatsumi whose eyes were still locked on her wings, she smiled softly as she moved on of the wings to curl around her front.

"You can touch them." Akame told him making Tatsumi look up, her own red eyes being drawn to the cross in Tatsumi's right eye. Tatsumi reached out with both his hands, cradling the offered wing in one hand his fingers running through the pitch black feathers, he smiled at seeing how soft they were. Akame smiled lightly, enjoying the new sensation of her wings being touched. It was odd yet strangely nice.

"These are incredible Akame." Tatsumi admitted as he released her wing which snapped back around her back before both of her wings retreated into her back and out of sight. "What do you know about Fallen Angels?" He questioned.

"Not a lot." Akame admitted as she moved to sit beside Tatsumi on the grass, looking up to the coverage of trees above their heads. "I do know that there are more here in this city, I was in a group before I woke up here." She explained. "We were here for some kind of reconnaissance mission, on Issei, your brother." Tatsumi frowned slightly at that, he had never had a brother now and truly didn't know how to feel about suddenly having one now, Bulat was the only brother he ever needed. "He has a Sacred Gear from what my memories give me, something the others believe he should be killed for before he awakens it." Tatsumi rose a hand to his head.

"What should we do?" Tatsumi questioned.

"I don't know." Akame stated, while able to take control in situations she was just as lost as Tatsumi in this particular situation, she wanted to find Leone before they did anything else but they would need to rely on Run for that as they themselves had no incline as to where to start the search. They were in a world full of new possibilities and neither knew which way was up. It was best if they didn't go searching randomly for their friend, they needed a direct plan of action first.

"Tell me more about the Tyrant." Akame requested making Tatsumi smile as he nodded before he began to explain the strange meeting he had with his Teigu, it was unlike anything either had heard of happening with a Teigu and both had just been transported to a new reality.

It was some time later, Akame was resting on the grass beside Tatsumi who was sitting, trying to communicate with the Tyrant again to see if he could learn how to activate Incursio but nothing happened in the time he had been trying. Tatsumi immediately tensed as he jumped to his feet as he felt an ominous presence surrounding them, his eyes crossed the tree line as Akame also rose to her feet having felt the same presence that Tatsumi had. Akame rose a hand to calm Tatsumi as she stood tall.

"Kalawarner, show yourself." Akame ordered before a woman emerged from the trees. Kalawarner was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

Tatsumi's body was tense as the aura around Kalawarner was much the same as Akame, meaning she was a Fallen Angel, it would also explain as to how Akame knew who she was from her presence alone. Even though Kalawarner didn't give off any indication she would attack there was an air about her that Tatsumi just didn't trust. Kalawarner turned to Tatsumi with a raised eyebrow before looking back to Akame.

"Having some fun here Akame? Is that where you've been all night?" Kalawarner questioned with a smirk, however neither Tatsumi or Akame reacted to the obvious suggestive notion she was expressing. Kalawarner simply sighed in annoyance. "Always such a stick in the mud and here I thought you'd actually show us something other than a stoic nature for once."

"What do you want Kalawarner?" Akame questioned however Kalawarner's eyes drifted back to Tatsumi, noticing the slight irregularity in his right eye, and there was no denying that he housed a Sacred Gear either.

"Who's the boy." Kalawarner questioned narrowing her eyes at Tatsumi however Akame stepped in front of her fellow Assassin, Night Raid meant a hell of a lot more to her than any Fallen Angels did.

"Why are you here." Akame demanded narrowing her eyes, Kalawarner simply shrugged her shoulders not caring much for the reason as to why Akame was so determined to keep her away from the teen.

"The nun arrives in a few days and Raynare want's to make her move against the wielder of the Sacred Gear sooner than we originally planned." Kalawarner sighed in annoyance, they had been given strict instructions to observe Issei Hyoudou, nothing else was permitted. Now Raynare had the idea in her head that if she killed Issei that the lead members of the Grigori were so interested in, she could move up the ranks.

Raynare's fall back plan was the Nun, taking her twilight healing she would be able to heal any injuries and she would no longer need the Grigori to support her, she would be able to go out on her own... that didn't leave much room for the others in the group, they were simply being dragged along into Raynare's scheme. However now that Kalawarner saw Akame with this other Sacred Gear wielder, perhaps she was already making plans to stop Raynare.

"I no longer have an interest in why we were sent here." Akame stated surprising Kalawarner, she was never one to defy orders let alone fully give them up. "Return to the others, I don't care what you tell them but I am no longer a member of the Grigori." Kalawarner's eyes widened even more at the sudden declaration. Tatsumi frowned slightly as he glanced at Akame, she was giving up her position among the Fallen Angels.

"This is not like you Akame." Kalawarner spoke. "You're more rational than this, you think this boy can protect you from the Devils and Angels that will hunt you? The Grigori will hunt you down, no matter if you are the first daughter of Baraqiel."

"What you plan on doing is basically a death sentence for all of you. Raynare may receive Twilight Healing but you, Mittelt and Dohnaseek, you're nothing but tools in Raynare's scheme to gain more power." Akame gritted through her teeth, memories of her time spent with her fellow Fallen Angels passing through her mind. "The Devil's in this territory, do you think they will continue to turn a blind eye to everything you're doing here?"

"A few Devils are nothing to us!" Kalawarner growled, disliking the thought of even being considered to be on the same level as a Devil.

"The Ruin Princess of Destruction is Lucifer's sister, do you really think he would remain quiet if any of us harmed her? This plan has too many holes, you're going to wind up dead Kalawarner." The busty Fallen Angel scowled as her hands clenched into fists. "Abandon this stupid facade, contact Azazel and inform him of what Raynare is doing before it's too late." Akame instructed.

"And what of you?" Kalawarner questioned turning to Tatsumi. "Will you stay with him? Hope that he can protect you forever?"

"Akame doesn't need protecting." Tatsumi stated stepping forward. "But I'll fight beside her no matter who comes our way." Kalawarner frowned, it was easily seen to the Fallen Angel that there was an unbreakable trust between Akame and Tatsumi, yet she had no recollection of Akame ever meeting with the human before. Turning back to Akame, Kalawarner frowned slightly.

"I will have to inform Azazel of you defection, your Father will be ashamed of you." Kalawarner explained.

"Night Raid is all I need for Family." Akame stated confusing her fellow Fallen Angel. "Go before it's too late." Without so much as a goodbye, Kalawarner spread her wings and flew into the sky. Akame let out a sigh as Tatsumi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is it bad I didn't understand any of what you two were talking about?" Tatsumi questioned causing Akame to smile as she rose a hand to place atop Tatsumi which rested on her shoulder.

"I'll explain it to you as we head back to your home." Akame spoke. "It involves Issei Hyoudou, your brother in this reality."

* * *

X-Kuoh Academy Old School Building - Late Afternoon-X

Rias Gremory stood at the window, a frown on her beautiful face as she watched the courtyard of the old school building. It should have been empty, it was way past time that the school had ended for the day but a woman was currently present and there was no way she was leaving. The red headed devil had infact dreaded this day for a long time, after all the one below had done nothing wrong while the middle sister was the one named as a criminal and the youngest was now apart of her peerage.

Koneko's oldest sister, Leone. Leone was dressed in a similar outfit that she wore before the reality Teigu sent them to this new reality, simply finding the more revealing outfit comfortable and familiar to her.

While Rias could have forbade Koneko from going to see her, she didn't want to cause a rift between Koneko and herself. If Koneko started to hold a grudge against Rias then there was the possibility that Kuroka or even Leone may snatch her away with ease. So Rias currently waited for Koneko to descend through the old school building.

Kiba was situated at the entryway of the Old School Building sword at his hip ready to fight, his presence didn't even bother Leone as she didn't even acknowledge him let alone glance in his direction, she was more interested in the scenery surrounding her.

Akeno was behind Rias watching intently as the doors to the old school building opened and Koneko walked out. Rias and Akeno could both see the smile come to the blonde's face as Koneko approached.

"Yo little sis!" Leone grinned raising a hand up in greeting as Koneko came to a stop a few meters from the blonde. Koneko opened her mouth to speak but in an instant Leone disappeared surprising Koneko before she felt two hands on her underdeveloped chest as Leone's large breasts pushed into her from behind. "You have to massage these to get them bigger you know." Leone laughed rubbing Koneko's chest before scowling as a blade was right at her cheek. Narrowing her eyes as they slitted at Kiba who was holding the blade to her cheek a thin trail of blood running down her skin from the light cut it left.

"Kiba..." Koneko breathed out.

"Let her go." Kiba ordered however was shocked when the cut healed moments later as Leone turned her head and bit his blade before crushing the blade in an instant with her teeth and jumping back with Koneko before spitting out the shards of metal.

"Your friends are mean Shirone!" Leone whined as she nuzzled her cheek into Koneko's. "I came all this way to see you and your friends are being mean to me!" She cried making Kiba take pause as he looked up to Rias in the window. She shook her head slightly making him nod as he let his blade dissolve into nothing. Leone smirked at Kiba before looking up at Rias in the window who was glaring at her. "Hiya red! Been taking good care of Shirone for me!?" Leone called out.

"What do you want?" Rias called down to Leone.

"I'm looking for someone." Leone stated as she released Koneko. "Figured I'd stop by and see Shirone, see if I could pull some leads from around this neck of the woods while I was at it." Leone grinned causing Rias to falter slightly. Was that her way of asking for help? "Kuroka wanted to come too..." Rias gaze instantly turned into a glare. "But I figured she better not."

"Leone..." Koneko looked up at her older sister. "Who are you looking for?"

"Glad you asked Shirone!" Leone grinned. "He's about this tall" She gestured with her hand to Tatsumi's height. "Brown hair and green eyes with a bit of a cow lick going on..." Leone explained. "His name is Tatsumi." Koneko tilted her head as she turned to Kiba.

"Tatsumi-senpai?" Kiba questioned making Leone turn to face the Knight. "You just described Tatsumi-senpai."

"Oh! So coming here was a good idea!" Leone cheered as she fist bumped the air. "Alright! Where do I find him?" She questioned however neither Koneko or Kiba spoke making Leone frown in her annoyance, why weren't they giving her any details on Tatsumi? They obviously knew who he was.

"Why do you want him?" Rias called down to her.

"What business is that of yours?" Leone questioned in return. "Either way, I know he's here now so I don't really need your guys help. I'll sniff him out." Leone smirked as she patted Koneko on the head with a grin. "Keep up the rubbing Shirone and they'll get bigger." Koneko blushed lightly as Leone laughed. "Later kiddo!" She called back as she walked off down the path. Once she was out of sight Rias turned to Kiba.

"Find Tatsumi Hyoudou, now." Rias instructed.

"He wasn't at school today President." Kiba told her. "He was suppose to instruct the kendo girls but never showed up." Rias rose her thumb to her mouth chewing on her nail lightly before turning to Akeno.

"Any idea on where he might be?" Rias questioned her Queen, the current presence of the Fallen Angels in the city had her nervous and now with a possible strong Sacred Gear wielder missing? It didn't sound great.

"Maybe he stayed home sick? Should I go and see if I can find him?" Akeno questioned getting a nod from Rias. Akeno bowed and left the club room, getting Koneko and Kiba to accompany her to search for Tatsumi. Rias remained in the club room a frown on her face as she sat down on one of the couches.

"Tatsumi holds a Sacred Gear, like Issei does." Rias mused to herself as she remembered the events of yesterday, something strange happened with her classmate. True she wasn't on friendly terms with Tatsumi he kept to his small group of friends Sayo and Ieyasu and instructed the kendo team on more advanced techniques. But she was aware of the power within Tatsumi, she had noticed it since their first year in school together but until yesterday it was simply dormant.

Had something happened to awaken Tatsumi's latent power and if so... was it worth while adding him to her peerage like she was planning to do with his younger brother? She knew that Issei's power was great, they had summarized that the current Fallen Angels in town we're here because of Issei... did they know of Tatsumi as well?

* * *

Leone walked across the school grounds trying to pick up Tatsumi's scent, it was honest luck that Koneko and Kiba knew Tatsumi. In truth it could be completely another person but Leone was hoping that she was lucky enough to find him soon, then it would be a matter of finding Akame which Kuroka was looking into for her now. She was worried for her fellow assassins while they could handle themselves it could be completely disadvantages to them if they were unaware of the supernatural in this world like she herself was.

Even now she was using her Senjutsu to keep her mind calm and clear while she processed the new memories within her mind, Tatsumi and Akame didn't have the same luxury. She would help them as best she could, but first she had to find them.

Coming to a stop finding a familiar scent, half expecting it to be Tatsumi she turned however instantly stopped her eyes narrowing and her anger flaring at the sight of the Jaeger member watching her from across the sports field. He was standing atop a small grassy slope with an unreadable expression on his face. Leone's anger grew within her as two yellow cat ears appeared atop her head and two yellow tails slipped from her tail bone just above her black shorts. Her short blonde hair increased in length as it came to her mid lower back as her hands turned into yellow fuzzed claws. She let out a feral growl as her teeth grew into canines.

Run turned and began to walk towards her down the slope making her launch forward at insane speeds with the use of her Senjutsu she was much faster than she ever was back in the Empire. Run saw her obvious killer intent and rose his hand up, a large blue magic barrier appearing before him. Leone leaped into the air, Run directing the barrier to hold off Leone as she came crashing down her fist reared back but as soon as she hit the barrier Run's eyes widened as he realized it was a mirage of magic.

Feeling her presence to his left he turned only for his neck to be in a tight grip as Leone rose him off his feet her slitted eyes glaring right into his own golden eyes.

"You're going to answer my questions." Leone growled. "Or I'll snap your neck like a toothpick." Run looked into Leone's eyes seeing her anger and concern, raising a hand up placing it on her fur covered hand he gave her a small smile surprising Leone as she released her grip slightly so he could speak.

"Akame and Tatsumi are fine." Run told her making Leone's eyes widen. "I've already spoken with Akame, she is with Tatsumi right now." Leone released Run allowing him to stabilize himself on the ground holding a hand to his now bruised throat. "When Akame awoke I sought her out, I explained what had happened to her and Tatsumi, along with you."

"How do you know what happened to us?" Leone questioned with narrowed eyes.

"It's a long story." Run told her. "But I can tell you where you'll find Akame and Tatsumi." He continued. "But first I have to say." He coughed slightly as he caressed his throat, trying to soothe it in anyway that he could. "I never expected the Jaegers and Night Raid to be allies, but to be greeted with such killing intent."

"None of the Jaegers are on the top of my friends list considering you served the Empire which butchered most of my comrades." Leone growled causing Run to frown slightly, he knew of the Empire having nightmares and memories of the horrors, especially of his own terrors. "Where is Akame and Tatsumi?" Leone questioned.

"You'll find them at Tatsumi's home address, here in the city." Run explained before giving her the address. "Will you greet all those who wronged you like you greeted me?" Run questioned making Leone stop. "Some of them won't have awoken memories of the Empire, some of them may never."

"Right now, that doesn't matter." Leone questioned. "What matters is finding Akame and Tatsumi, as long as they're safe I don't care about anyone else right now." She breathed out softly as she turned and began to walk away. "Sorry about earlier." She rose a hand up. "You should sharpen your skills, right now you're not even in league with what you were capable of back home." Run simply frowned slightly, he hoped he would never have to be strong to fight but if something ever happened to his students, which now included Tatsumi. He would never forgive himself, he had already lost one set, he didn't want to have to lose anymore.

As Leone walked away from Run she rose her hand up in front of her, a purple magic circle appearing before a holographic form of Kuroka appeared, Leone had come to love magic in the short time she had been using it. It was just so convenient, not to mention helped her pack quite the punch. Kuroka looked up at Leone with a confused look, she was unsure as to why her older sister was contacting her.

 _"Is everything alright Leone?"_ Kuroka questioned.

"Yeah, everything is great actually." Leone smiled as she continued to walk. "I've located both Akame and Tatsumi, they're together. Shirone helped out in finding them, I knew coming to see her was a good idea."

 _"How is she?"_ Kuroka questioned, an eagerness present in her voice.

"She's good, still a bit small in the chest department." Leone grinned.

 _"I always told her if she rubbed them they'll get bigger."_ Kuroka smirked.

"That's what I told her." Leone laughed lightly. "Come meet me, I'd like to introduce you to my friends, they're practically family." Kuroka nodded after Leone told her where to meet before the communication circle disappeared and Leone headed for where she knew Tatsumi and Akame would be.

* * *

Akeno frowned slightly as she sat on a swing set in a park not far from Tatsumi's house, she hadn't' gone any closer as she could feel the presence of a Fallen Angel within Tatsumi's house meaning the Fallen Angel had gotten to him first. But that was not her major concern right now, what was, was the information that her familiar had picked up from following Leone. Apparently their history teacher Run-sensei was adept at magic and had been able to hide it from Rias and herself.

But not only that, Tatsumi wasn't the only one Leone was searching for. The other person the information from her familiar mentioned was someone she had not seen in a very long time, someone she dreaded meeting since that tragic day so long ago. If the Fallen Angel presence within Tatsumi's house was her... than Akeno truly didn't know what she was to do. When Shuri, her mother had passed away and she had run away, she hadn't been alone at that time.

Rias had found her and her two sisters, Akame and Kurome. Akame being the oldest wanted nothing to do with the Devil that had found them, Kurome had followed her oldest sister and followed her while Akeno still held a deep hatred for what she was and her Father, she chose to become a Devil and she had never seen her sisters since. She had no idea what happened to either Akame or Kurome, right now they could very well be enemies with one another if Akame was the Fallen Angel within Tatsumi's house.

 _"I need to let Rias know that Tatsumi's been contacted by the Fallen Angels... let's just hope they don't kill him."_ Akeno thought to herself as she rose to her feet before using magic to form a red summoning circle beneath her feet to return to the occult research club room.


	4. Chapter 4

Rias sat at her desk with her head in her hands, the loss of possibly a potentially strong piece to her peerage was now completely out of her grasp. Akeno had told her the information she had gathered upon reaching Tatsumi's home, the unmistakable presence of a Fallen Angel. Rias was angry at herself, for letting the Fallen Angels into her territory, she allowed their presence as she didn't wish to start a conflict between the Fallen Angels and the Devils that would undoubtedly result in war, but now they were targeting her potential peerage members, trampling over her territory like they owned it.

It was something that she could not forgive, would not.

"Is Issei at least accounted for?" Rias questioned raising her head, Akeno nodding from where she stood on the opposite side of the desk.

"Yes, I had Koneko watch over him after I left the club room." Akeno told her. "She still has an eye on him, shall I tell her to bring him here?"

"Yes, I don't want the Fallen Angel's to sink their claws into Issei as well as Tatsumi. I'll reincarnate Issei tonight before the Fallen Angels have their chance to act on their plans." Rias told her. "We should have done this from the start instead of waiting for the Fallen Angels to act, now we're lost a potential ally." She muttered balling a hand into a fist. "There is just still so much we don't know about Tatsumi's potential, it's what is bothering me the most right now. That along with why Leone was looking for him." The red headed devil explained.

"My Familiars didn't pick anything up as to why Leone was searching for him, just that Run-sensei knew of his power as well." Akeno stated. "Shall we confront Run-sensei on his magical ability, Rias?" Rias frowned at that, not only did she have the matter of the Fallen Angels to deal with but now they had discovered a magic user within Kuoh itself.

Run had been a teacher at the school for three years now, the same amount of time that the school had been co-ed and the same time that Rias herself had started at Kuoh Academy. Since the beginning Rias had no reason to suspect that Run was any way inclined to magic, he was helpful and a brilliant teacher. Had it all been a charade and he was working against the Devils? It was it all just some coincidence that he landed a job here of all places. Rias rose a hand to her forehead feeling a headache coming along.

"I feel like there is something much more going on around here than we know Akeno." Rias breathed out. "I want Run-sensei here tomorrow after school, along with Sona, she will want to know what has been going on around here. It's difficult to say what will happen, but right now..." She breathed out. "We have to deal with the Fallen Angels."

"If the Fallen Angels have taken Tatsumi to their side Rias, will Issei be able to stand against him?" Akeno questioned causing Rias to frown, she doubted that Issei could fight Tatsumi if it came to it, but could Tatsumi fight Issei if it came down to it? It was two sides of the same coin, far as Rias knew neither were accustomed to the world of magic. Were the two brothers on good or bad terms? There was just too much about this situation that alluded her.

"If it's at all possible, and Tatsumi is still alive, I would still like for him to come over to our side once we have dealt with the Fallen Angels." Rias stated making Akeno frown. "Is there something wrong Akeno?" Rias questioned noticing her Queen's current discomfort. "Is there something about Tatsumi joining us that you find distasteful?"

"No Rias, of course not." Akeno shook her head. "Tatsumi was always kind and friendly towards us, it's just there is one thing that may be rather unnerving for you to hear." Akeno spoke softly as she closed her eyes knowing that this was going to be difficult to come to terms with, mostly for herself.

"You left something out?" Rias questioned with wide eyes as her Queen nodded. "What is it?"

"The Fallen Angel that was at Tatsumi's residence, I believe Leone was looking for the same one." Akeno said, her breath slightly shaky making Rias frown. "I believe it was Akame." Rias was speechless as Akeno rose her head. Rias had met Akame and Kurome once before, when she was a young girl and met Akeno for the first time. She had come across the three half Fallen Angels and asked all three to join her peerage, Akeno had been the only one to agree, Kurome had followed after Akame and left with her oldest sister. No word had been heard from either since. If the two girls had joined the Grigori, they were Devil's sworn enemies.

"Akeno, I'm so sorry." Rias apologised as she rose from her desk walking around the furniture, placing her hands on Akeno's shoulders. "It's been such a long time since you saw either of your sisters." Akeno lowered her gaze as Rias pulled her into a hug, Akeno returning the embrace as Rias soothed her. Rias was the only one ever to see this side of Akeno, the only one knowing how emotionally fragile her oldest friend was.

"You don't have to worry Rias, I'll stand with you." Akeno whispered softly as she pulled back from Rias' embrace. "If they're with the Grigori, they're just like Baraqiel, my enemy." Rias frowned slightly, she remembered how broken all three had been when she had first laid eyes on them, if it hadn't been for Akame protecting them with a strange cursed blade she had no doubt that the Himejima clan would have eliminated the three half Fallen Angels. But even back then, Akame being the oldest sibling had just been a young girl, holding a blade much too powerful for her to wield. Kurome and Akeno had watched their clan's members assault and try to kill them while Akame had retaliated before Rias and Agrippa arrived.

"I'll speak with Koneko and get her to return with Issei, I'll also send for Kiba to return." Rias stated. "Take some time to think things through Akeno, you haven't seen your sisters in seven years." Akeno frowned but nodded, always able to take the helpful advice of her oldest friend. There was still so much she didn't know about the situation after all.

Rias frowned as she watched Akeno sit on the couch with a view of the window, drawing a knee up to her chest which she hugged resting her cheek on it. Rias didn't want Akeno to have to face off against her sisters, ever. The Gremory House cherished family and Akeno's and Koneko's both were a difficult situation. While her closest friends, Kuroka and Leone were Koneko's true family, as were Akame and Kurome to Akeno.

Akeno frowned feeling the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes at the thought of facing of against her older sister, she was the last person Akeno suspected that she would cross here of all places. She had almost deluded herself into a false happiness, but now as reality was crashing around her pain was erupting within her. Right now as Rias contacted Koneko via magic circle memories were flooding through Akeno's mind. Both happy and painful memories, one memory clung to her, it was how different Akame had been after their mother Shuri had died. In their entire time travelling together across the country, not once did Akame smile after their mother's death.

* * *

Koneko had a frown on her face as she walked along the path, her pace having quickened after receiving the message from Rias that she was to bring Issei to the club room before he returned home. It didn't help that he was several moments away from the Hyoudou residence to the point that Koneko could feel the Fallen Angel presence nearby causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

Moving from a fast walk into a jog before a sprint, her heavy footsteps caused Issei to turn to look at the approaching girl as she came running straight for him. His first look was one of confusion, then as he realised who was running towards him a goofy perverted grin came to his face, once he realised she wasn't stopping his face was masked with panic.

Koneko didn't stop, she couldn't risk being caught by the Fallen Angel and let Issei be killed by them, he had no way of summoning Rias if he did die like was originally planned, she had to get him away from the Fallen Angel as soon as possible and hopefully without much conflict. Grabbing Issei's jacket the teen was hefted off his feet as Koneko flew past him, being dragged by the short white haired girl caused Issei to cry out in surprise making Koneko's gaze instantly turn to the house as she ran. Her eyes spotted movement in the upper window making her grit her teeth before her golden eyes locked with red eyes. The Fallen Angel had spotted her.

Koneko ground her teeth as she tightened her hold on Issei before running as fast as she could with all the force that she could muster leaving footprints in the ground from her immense strength being forced into her legs. While she wasn't as fast as Kiba she could use her strength to leap small distances faster than she herself could run. She had cleared several blocks in moments with Issei who had passed out in fear in hand as Koneko came to a stop, confusion masked on her face as she looked around.

The Fallen Angel had clearly seen her grab Issei so why wasn't she in pursuit? Koneko took in a breath keeping her senses open for the presence of the Fallen Angel but there wasn't anything nearby, even when she rose her senses she could tell that the Fallen Angel was still at the Hyoudou residence and hadn't moved. Weren't the Fallen Angels after Issei? Or was it something else, were they targeting Tatsumi all this time while they just thought it was Issei? She needed to tell Rias this.

"Shirone?" A questioning voice came making Koneko's face pale and her blood ran cold as she turned to face the two now standing along the fence beside her. Kuroka and Leone both jumped down into the street now standing before her. Koneko took a wary step back with the unconscious Issei still in her grip, Leone's grin never faltered while Kuroka tilted her head at the boy in Koneko's grip.

"Yo little sis? Out hunting some boys? You're a bit young for that aren't you?" Leone questioned. "I mean you are at that age now, guess it's time for a little chat with your big sisters about the birds and the bees!" Leone laughed as Koneko's face turned red before she shook her head.

"... It's not like that." Koneko said softly, keeping a wary eye on Kuroka who frowned seeing her little sister's eyes filled with fear. Leone suddenly appeared before Koneko causing her to stiffen before the blonde crouched down poking Issei in the cheek causing the boy to mumble.

"You could probably do better anyway Shirone, he doesn't look that attractive." Leone continued to poke Issei in the cheek, it didn't seem like he would be waking up any time soon. "So, what are you doing with this guy anyway?" Leone questioned looking up at her sister from where she was crouched down.

"It's not of your business." Koneko told her. "I'd like it if you would leave."

"That's no way to treat your sisters." Leone pouted as she backed away from Koneko to stand beside Kuroka wrapping an arm around the dark haired woman's shoulders. "Kuroka here has been worried sick about you and you're not going to even say hello?" Kuroka continued to frown as her eyes were dead locked on Koneko, not having moved for even an instant.

"I have nothing to say to her, or you, not any more." Leone frowned as she let her arm slip from Kuroka. "I'm apart of the house of Gremory now, leave me alone." Leone sighed, raising a hand to her forehead. While all her memories of Kuroka and Koneko were attached within her mind she was still finding it hard to come to terms with having siblings.

When she was younger she was an orphan, she looked after the street kids in the slums of the Empire and everyone looked up to her as a big sis but none were ever blood related to her. This was different, this was much more complicated than acting like a big sister, right here and now she was one.

"Come with us Shirone, you belong with your own kind." Kuroka spoke. "You're not using your true power, if you had you would have sensed us and avoided us completely but you didn't. The House of Gremory is holding you back, you can be so much stronger than you are." Koneko frowned as he lowered her head before shaking it.

"You're nothing but a criminal!" Koneko shouted, Kuroka lowered her head at that before opening her mouth to speak the truth only for Leone to raise her hand up in front of her surprising the dark haired Nekoshou. That's when she felt it, they were being surrounded by a Fallen Angel and a large group of exorcists.

The Fallen Angel had hidden their presence but with their ability to sense chi they could pick up on it, Koneko however was completely oblivious to their presence. Leone's gaze shot to the left feeling the presence of another Fallen Angel coming from the direction that Koneko had come from. Koneko suddenly realising the atmosphere had changed looked around raising her sense feeling the oncoming presence of the Fallen Angel.

"Time to take your little friend and scram little sis." Leone gave off a small smile to her. "As your older sisters, we have to let you go and live your life, but can I ask a favor of you?" Koneko rose her gaze to meet Leone's. "Family's important, don't go turning your back on us just yet, alright... Koneko?" Leone smiled happily as Koneko's eyes widened, Kuroka turned to Leone who smiled at her in return. Kuroka lowered her head and nodded.

"Go before you loose your chance." Kuroka told her knowing that Koneko was still not strong enough, especially without her Nekomata power to help out in their current situation. Koneko looked at her two older sisters, Leone smiling happy as Kuroka had eyes of sorrow. Koneko nodded before she leapt off to the side gap in the approaching mass group of exorcists. Leone grinned as the physical changes of awakening her Nekomata side took place while Kuroka herself never hid her tails or ears.

"I'm getting so pumped for this! When was the last time I really let loose?!" Leone laughed as she cracked her furred knuckles causing Kuroka to sigh.

"You have really been bloodthirsty recently Leone." Kuroka stated. "You should just finish your opponents off quickly, it's a nuisance waiting around for a fight to end." Leone pouted at her sister's words.

"You sound just like the Boss." Leone muttered, Kuroka's ear twitching as she picked up the words her curiosity peaked at who this 'Boss' person was. Leone and Kuroka's head shot to where Koneko had just left feeling a group of exorcists head after their sister and the human boy she was with.

"I'll take care of it." Kuroka stated about to rush off before the chi of those in pursuit of Koneko vanished, the second Fallen Angel that had been heading towards them at a rapid pace from Koneko's original location was now heading towards them from the direction Koneko had headed in. Both Nekoshou readied themselves as the street was filled with exorcists. While not a threat to Leone, Kuroka was still a Devil and their holy swords would harm her significantly should they manage to hit her.

"Who are you!?" An angry voice rose making Leone and Kuroka look up to see a Fallen Angel floating in the sky above them. The Fallen Angel was an attractive young woman with violet eyes, she had long black hair down to her hips with a slender body and a large bust. Her attire consisted of a black, strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Leone didn't reply simply leaping into the air surprising the Fallen Angel upon the speed the Nekomata was coming at her from the ground. Raynare dived out of the way forming a spear of light in her hand as she spun only for pain to shoot through her head as Leone had raised arms hands above her head and joined her hands together before slamming them down into the back of Raynare's skull sending her crashing down to the street below. Leone landed on the ground grinning before she jumped to the side as a spear of light was sent hurtling towards her.

"That was closer than expected." Leone thought to herself seeing a graze up her side before it healed making her grin. "So, you're either after Shirone or the boy she's with, which one is it?" Leone questioned as the Fallen Angel glared across the street at her.

"That's none of your business Nekomata!" Raynare spat making Leone sigh. "You're outnumbered and you're about to die, you really have no chance against us." Leone looked around at the Exorcists surrounding them, Kuroka was simply off to the side not having acted as of yet as the Exorcist's moved in closer.

"I wouldn't say outnumbered exactly." Leone grinned causing Kuroka to smirk as she rose her hand up, a single finger pointing up as the exorcists closed in around the two Nekomata and the Fallen Angel. Kuroka eyed the weapons of light igniting around her before numerous symbols poured from her finger in a purple haze making her smirk.

"Sorry boys, not this time." A thin mist-like substance sprung out from Kuroka's very body. It gradually spread from the Nekomata and out over the street in a haze, the exorcist had no idea what they were up against and charged straight for the Devil Nekomata. And the fog didn't stop there, and continued to cover up the whole street. When the exorcists came into contact with the fog it didn't take long before the highly potent poison set in and they began to crumble to their knees blood pouring from each of their mouths and eyes till they succumbed to the deadly poison.

"Ah." A voice called out from the mist causing Kuroka to turn to where the voice originated from. "What the hell is this stuff?" The voice continued before she heard coughing. "It smells really bad." A glint of light revealed itself in the mist, Kuroka swiped her arm spreading the mist only to reveal a teenage boy with brown hair in the centre of the poisoned Exorcists, not the least bit affected from the poison itself. Upon closer look Kuroka realised that the light she had seen, came from the boy's right eye.

"Tatsumi!?" Leone shouted seeing Tatsumi for the first time since she had awoken a grin forming on her face as she turned her back to the Fallen Angel.

"Sis!" Tatsumi shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came to find you and Akame!" Leone laughed. "Look at you, not all scaly and looking cool as you walk through a cloud of poison mist." Tatsumi's face dropped.

"This is poison?"

"Ah you'll be fine, if it hasn't affected you yet you're good. You should be more worried about your zipper!" Leone laughed instantly making Tatsumi check to see if his zipper was down however found it was perfectly fine. Leone simply laughed as Tatsumi glared at her. "Now where is Akame?" A blast originated from behind Leone making her look over her shoulder to see Akame and Raynare locked in a battle of light spears, Raynare having moved to attack Leone from the back however Akame had flown down to defend her old friend. "Oh, never mind found her!"

"It's good to see you Leone." Akame smiled looking over her shoulder getting a grin from Leone. "Let me deal with Raynare." Akame stated forcing Raynare to jump back causing the busty Fallen Angel to skid across the ground.

"Oh, I was having so much fun too." Leone pouted. "But I Guess you're a Fallen Angel huh?" Akame nodded her head as her black wings flapped in response. "Guess you got things to settle, I'll go see what Tatsumi's been up too then." Leone grinned turning back to Tatsumi who was currently being approached by Kuroka with a blush on his face while Kuroka was obviously teasing him with her impressive bust. Leone pouted before marching over to Kuroka.

"So this is the one you were telling me about Leone?" Kuroka questioned leaning forward, her tongue trailing up Tatsumi's cheek causing him to recoil and slid away from her. "You didn't say he had a dragon's presence." Leone tilted her head before feeling the overwhelming presence that came from a dragon. Tatsumi tilted his head to Leone before she grinned.

"You've got the tyrant with you, don't you!?" Leone laughed.

"You can tell?" Tatsumi questioned in surprise before Leone rose her hand to her cat ears.

"This isn't Lionelle any more Tatsumi, this is me." Leone told her. "Akame's not the only one that completely changed." The three turned to where Akame was currently standing opposite Raynare the busty Fallen Angel completely enraged as Akame stared her down her face as calm as ever.

"You turned the others against me!" Raynare seethed. "Kalawarner dared to say what we were doing was wrong! Because of you!" Akame didn't respond as Raynare formed another light spear in her hand. "Now the damn priest girl is on her way to the Grigori and the sacred gear wielder is on his way to become a Devil!"

"It's over Raynare." Akame stated. "Give up and return to the Grigori, nothing has been done, your punishment will not be severe." Raynare roared as she reared back with her light spear only to stop as an ominous presence formed behind her. Raynare turned with wide eyes as a man stood behind her, hand on her light spear. He was a fairly tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He wore a maroon open v neck trench coat buckled together around his waist over a pair of dark blue pants.

"Now, now, put that down before you get hurt Raynare." He spoke. "Really, if Kalawarner hadn't contacted me sooner I might not have gotten here in time and you'd be dead now."

"L-Lord Azazel." Raynare muttered instantly falling to one knee before him. Leone and Kuroka both readied themselves to fight as Akame leapt back to stand with the two Nekomata while Tatsumi had a blank look on his face, was this bad or good? He had no idea what was going on, he was so out of the loop on all of this.

"Akame, Baraqiel really isn't taking the news of you leaving us so well." Azazel told the assassin. "To think you would have a group of this power already, you really are someone who is very resourceful." Azazel continued as he scratched at the back of his head. "I really have no idea how he is going to deliver the news to Kurome when she gets back from her mission." Akame's eyes widened at the mention of her younger sister. Tatsumi and Leone glanced at their fellow Night Raid member, Kurome was a touchy subject with her. "But perhaps, we can come to an agreement here?"

"What are you talking about Azazel?" Akame questioned.

"You really have done me a solid here bringing Raynare's little reign of rebellion to its end and with no casualties to the Grigori..." Tatsumi and Leone glanced around at all the dead exorcists surrounding them. "Not a fan of these rogue Exorcists myself, they are just some people that liked to worship us Fallen Angels after being kicked out of the church so some of the Grigori tended to manipulate them into helping."

"Get to the point." Akame stated making Azazel nod.

"I don't know what made you want to leave the Grigori Akame, love, adventure, freedom." Azazel shrugged. "I won't stop you from leaving." He continued. "But before you completely leave us, do think for a moment." Akame narrowed her eyes expecting his next words to be a threat. "What will you do now?" Silence fell on the group, Akame glanced to Leone who rose an eyebrow before giving an unknowing shrug. Her first priority was finding Akame and Tatsumi, she had no idea what to do after that. Akame looked over her shoulder at Tatsumi, the young assassin more lost than her or Leone.

"Akame, you've been one of the best assets to the Grigori for many years, since you joined us after the death of your mother so long ago." Akame winced as she rose a hand to her head, the memory of Shuri's death flooding her mind causing tears to well up before Leone placed a hand on her shoulder, her sage magic flowing through her body to keep her mind calm. "In this time you've been with us, not once have you taken a vacation."

"You're telling me to take a vacation?" Akame questioned.

"I'm saying take your time to think your decision over." Azazel told her as he walked forward past Raynare who hadn't moved from her kneeling position. "Formally I can't say anything since nothing is official and I wouldn't want things getting out and to the wrong people but I believe good things are coming to the Three Factions soon enough, and all this fighting might just cease to exist."

"You're talking about an alliance between the Three Factions?" Kuroka deadpanned. "That'll never happen."

"Who knows." Azazel shrugged. "Maybe it will maybe it won't, say it does happen." Azazel smiled. "Your vacation could last a hell of alot longer than originally planned for."

"What do you want in return?" Akame questioned.

"Issei Hyoudou." Azazel stated, Tatsumi's hand clenching at the mention of his brother. "More than likely, he'll become a Devil shortly and in doing so will be completely out of my reach. Keep an eye on him for a time being, along with his brother there. I have a feeling the Dragon's are going to fly soon."

"What do you want with Issei?" Tatsumi questioned walking forward.

"Nothing." Azazel smiled. "I simply have a hobby in collecting sacred gears and his, along with yours are quite interesting." Azazel told him before turning and walking back to Raynare who was still kneeling on the ground. "I'll see you kids around." Azazel stated as he placed a hand on Raynare's shoulder before they both disappeared. There was a silence surrounding the four before Leone laughed grabbing Tatsumi and Akame both before pulling them into a hug.

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into this time!" Leone laughed as Tatsumi struggled against Leone's large breasts, Akame simply smiling at having found Leone finally. Kuroka smiled lightly at the three, while two of them were complete strangers to her the scent of Leone hung around them showed that Leone was very close with the both of them.

"So a Human, A Fallen Angel and a Nekomata all walk into a bar..." Kuroka started making Leone laugh.

"It really does seem like a bad joke huh?" Leone questioned releasing her two friends. "I guess we should decided on the next move here, Boss always left you in charge Akame so ready to step up again?" Akame nodded her head as she glanced around the area, the poison had completely dissipated from the area but the dead bodies were still present.

"We should first move back to Tatsumi's house, we can relax and share our information with one another." Akame instructed getting a nod from both Leone and Tatsumi.

"Leone, I have some things to settle." Kuroka spoke causing the blonde to look over to her. With the information from Azazel about a possible truce in the near future Vali would need to be informed of the information. Leone frowned, knowing that her younger sister was up to something in the shadows but she couldn't exactly call her out on it now.

"Thanks for the help Kuroka." Leone grinned.

"In return you can introduce me to your Dragon friend next time we meet." Kuroka purred as her eyes shot to Tatsumi who's face instantly blushed red remembering how she had licked his cheek in a more than enticing way before Leone slid in front of Tatsumi her arms crossed.

"No! Hands of Kuroka!" Kuroka simply pouted at Leone in response.

"You're no fun Big Sis." Kuroka smirked as she turned raising a hand up in farewell a magic circle appearing in front of her. "Keep an eye on Shirone for me."

"Will do!" Leone grinned as Kuroka disappeared within a magic circle.

"What was all that about?" Tatsumi questioned raising a hand to the back of his head, a light blush still dusting his cheeks.

"Kuroka wants strong kids, so someone like you with a dragon's aura is kinda a prime candidate." Leone told him, Tatsumi's jaw dropping as Leone laughed grabbing the back of Tatsumi's head and pulling it to her chest. "But, I marked you ages ago so you're all mine!"

"Stop with that!" Tatsumi shouted pulling back from Leone his face entirely red remembering the night that Leone had licked his ear after they had completely an assassination, it felt like a lifetime ago now but in truth was just over a year ago.

"Oh you're gone all shy on me Tatsumi." Leone laughed poking Tatsumi in the cheek. "You're still adorable as ever."

"We should move." Akame stated getting nods from both Tatsumi and Leone, the three heading off towards Tatsumi's house leaving the massacre in the street.

* * *

Rias sighed as she stood over Issei who was still unconscious on the ground before her. Kiba and Koneko had moved the couches while Akeno had moved the small table between the two, Issei laid out on the club room floor. The red magic circle died down as the reincarnation ceremony came to an end. Rias was surprised at the fact that he had taken all eight of her pawn pieces, she was still unsure of what power his Sacred Gear wielded but if he took all of her pawn pieces it was definitely worth reincarnating him.

"Should we return him to his home?" Kiba questioned.

"No, we don't know the situation well enough right now." Rias stated. "We will all stay here tonight, it will be best if we're together tonight while things are still uncertain." She explained getting a nod from the blonde knight. "I'd like for you three to send out your familiars to gain a report on what is happening."

"Understood." Kiba, Koneko and Akeno all responded before summoning their familiars.

"We have no idea if the Fallen Angels will make another move or if Kuroka and Leone are aligning themselves with the Fallen Angels." Rias thought to herself as she moved back to her desk, Koneko and Kiba moving back to rearrange the club room. It was strange, Koneko's report had stated that Leone and Kuroka had stood against the Fallen Angels, were they after Tatsumi so much that they were willing to take him from them?

"Did you see Tatsumi at all, Koneko?" Rias questioned causing the white haired girl look up from where she was placing Issei on one of the couches.

"No, I grabbed Issei-senpai and ran, the Fallen Angel and I locked eyes for a moment but she didn't pursue until after Leone and Kuroka arrived, even then I don't think she pursued because of Issei-senpai." She explained getting a nod from Rias.

"Did you happen to see what the Fallen Angel looked like?" Akeno questioned softly, Koneko turning to her.

"Yes." Koneko nodded. "I didn't get a good look but she had long black hair and red eyes." She explained getting a nod from Akeno who frowned, Akame was the only Fallen Angel she knew with red eyes. The four Devils grew more tense over the few hours when they were within the club room, Rias having sent her own Familiar to Sona to give her a run-down on the situation. They had been communicating via magic circle for the past hour on current matters. It was just before midnight when Akeno's familiars came back. Akeno listened to their report intently before turning to Rias with wide eyes.

"What is it Akeno?" Rias questioned as Sona turned on the magic circle to hear the report from Rias' Queen also.

"The Fallen Angels, they're all gone." Akeno stated. "The abandoned church where they had set up base was completely empty, there isn't even a presence of a Fallen Angel in the entire city." She continued before Kiba nodded in agreement.

"There was a commotion near Issei's house, over forty exorcists were found dead. It's being reported as an occult suicide on the news." Kiba explained causing Rias to bite her fingertip, she turned to Koneko who held her cat familiar Shiro in her arms a frown on her face.

"What is it Koneko?"

"Leone and the Fallen Angel are still with Tatsumi at the Hyoudou house." Koneko stated.

"That's impossible." Akeno stated. "There is not a single Fallen Angel presence in the entire city, my familiars checked." Koneko simply nodded.

"Shiro didn't feel her presence either, it's like she has completely erased her very existence to feel human." The white haired Rook explained.

"Is that even possible?" Kiba questioned.

 _"Yes."_ Sona nodded from the magic circle pushing her glasses up. _"It's very difficult to do, it takes a considerable amount of willpower and magic control but you can completely erase your presence."_ She explained. _"Is that Fallen Angel the only one left?"_

"Yes." Koneko nodded.

 _"Would it be sufficient for both of our Peerages to go and finish her off Rias?"_ Sona questioned turning back to Rias.

"No." Rias shook her head. "I doubt even we'd be a match for Leone and we have no idea how powerful the Fallen Angel remaining is." She spoke, her eyes drifting to Akeno who had her head bowed. "I'd like for you to come in person tomorrow afternoon Sona, so that we can discuss these matters in person."

"Very well." Sona nodded before disappearing from the magic circle letting Rias breath a sigh.

"You can all return home now, I'll feel safer knowing there is only one Fallen Angel still present." Rias got nods from all around as she sat down at her desk, the others leaving as she cast her gaze to the unconscious Issei. There was a lot to explain to the unknowing newly turned Devil, she just hoped that Tatsumi and Issei wouldn't have to fight one another.

* * *

"Man your scent is just all over this!" Leone cheered as she rolled around on Tatsumi's bed, said assassin was currently seated on the floor beside his bed sweat dropping at Leone's actions. Akame was seated across from Tatsumi, her seventh plate of food raised to her mouth as she used her fork to shovel the food into her mouth.

Tatsumi had to sigh as he remembered how he had come home, beautiful girl either side of him. His mother had almost fainted from the sight. With the help of Leone he had been able to deal with his parents without the constant headaches that came with memories flooding his mind, he was also able to make a lot of sense from his previous memories as was Akame.

"Leone, who was that woman you were with earlier?" Akame questioned setting her plate down with the others.

"Oh, Kuroka? She's my little sister in this world." Leone stated sitting up and draping her legs over Tatsumi's shoulders. "I've also got another little sister, Shirone." Leone explained supporting herself on Tatsumi's head with a hand to her chin. "It's weird having siblings when you know almost nothing about them."

"I'd have to agree." Tatsumi sighed, not bothered much by Leone draping herself over him. "How do we get back home from here?" Leone and Akame frowned as they thought on the matter, the two having lived in the corrupt Empire for so long knew of all the evil that was hidden beneath the surface while Tatsumi had just began to find out the truth of it all. The idea of not returning had crossed their minds, here they were safe away from the Revolutionary War, away from the corrupt world they had come from. Leone let out a soft sigh.

"Hey Tatsumi..." Leone began. "What would you say... to not going back, to staying here in this reality?"

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi questioned. "Why would we stay here? We don't belong here." Leone frowned as Akame rose her head to look at Tatsumi who was looking up at the blonde seated above him. "Run said it might not be a possibility to get home, that doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

"Tatsumi, it's possible... that everyone we knew, everyone we lost, is alive here in this reality." Tatsumi's eyes widened as he turned to Akame.

"Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Susanoo, Lubbock, Mine, the Boss." Leone listed off everyone they knew. "They have a counterpart in this reality, awaiting for their memories to be awoken."

"Like Run." Akame added.

"This isn't us, you're saying we run away from what we were fighting for!" Tatsumi shouted as Leone pulled him up, hugging him from behind her head buried in his back. "We're Night Raid, their deaths would be for nothing if we didn't finish what we started!" He shouted, struggling in Leone's grip but her strength kept him close to her. "They died in sacrifice for us to keep going!"

"What if their memories awaken Tatsumi, here and now and we have the chance to live with them again." Leone spoke into his back, Tatsumi hanging his head his fists clenched into fists.

"You were the ones who told me that we only got one life." Tatsumi whispered softly. "That there was no bringing back the dead!"

"That was before this reality marble came into play Tatsumi." Akame spoke raising up to her feet. "We have the chance now Tatsumi, to bring everyone we lost back together again." Tatsumi stared wide eyes as tears pooled in Akame's eyes. "I thought we would never get this chance, but we have gotten it. For whatever reason, we have the chance to be happy with everyone we lost. To live a life not filled with carnage and bloodshed. Leaving the Empire and the Revolution behind, it's not what we wanted but this reality is opening up so many opportunities for all of us." Leone tightened her grip on Tatsumi as his body relaxed.

"Tatsumi." The blonde breathed out as she rose her head to Tatsumi's shoulder. "The way things were going, the Revolution may have succeeded but either way, we would have lost you at the end. I'm not even positive that Akame and I would have survived. Even if we did manage to survive it all, what kind of welcome would Night Raid have gotten? We're assassins, we wouldn't be the heroes that saved the Empire. In the end, we'd leave and not have a place to return home too."

"I get it." Tatsumi breathed out. "I'm sorry... just, the thought about running away."

"I understand." Akame spoke walking forward towards the two on the bed. "It's been so long since we took up arms for the freedom of the Empire, now all of a sudden there's no more fighting, no clear path for us to walk." She sat on the bed beside Tatsumi, Leone moving to wrap her arms around the both of them.

"But we're together." Leone smiled nuzzling her cheeks against both Akame's and Tatsumi's. "And soon enough, we'll have all of Night Raid together again." Her smile widened causing the two beside her to gain smiles of their own. "We can make this place home." Tatsumi smiled and nodded, seeing the smiling faces of his fallen comrades again. Why had he even doubted such an idea? "Right! I call sharing the bed with Tatsumi!" Leone called jumping back surprising Akame and Tatsumi as they turned back only to find Leone already under the covers wiggling into position with a grin on her face.

"Ah... are we going to bring all of Night Raid here?" Tatsumi questioned looking around his room. It was clearly not big enough.

"Well, Mine can fit in the cupboard, this place has probably more than a few bedrooms for everyone else." Leone grinned as Tatsumi face palmed, unable to help the grin forming on his face.

"Tatsumi's right." Akame stated. "We will need an area large enough for all of us." Leone sat up a pout on her face, this place was filled with Tatsumi's scent, she enjoyed that scent. "What about the Abandoned Church?" Akame questioned. "The Devil's of the area will unlikely travel to holy ground on regular occasions giving us privacy. With Tatsumi's brother being reincarnated as a Devil that will also allow for him to come home without worrying his Master about the Fallen Angel presence in the house."

"Even with you completely erasing your presence they would still worry about your being here." Leone stated, Akame nodding in agreement.

"So what does Issei being a devil mean exactly?" Tatsumi questioned.

"It means his world is about to be flipped up onto it's head." Leone chuckled. "Kuroka is a Devil, she could probably inform you more about it." She explained getting a nod from Tatsumi. "So, we set up base in the Abandoned Church then find the rest of Night Raid."

"Also train." Tatsumi stated raising his hand up in a fist. "As I am now, I wouldn't be able to equip Incursio for very long, I'm weaker now than when I joined Night Raid. This isn't the body of a fighter any more."

"Right, we'll have to get you to activate your Sacred Gear." Leone nodded.

"Also mine." Akame stated. "I don't know how to bring forth Murasame." Akame explained making Leone nod once more.

"Guess we got to train you two up a bit! With me being a Nekomata, this is going to be a hell of a lot of fun!" Leone laughed, Akame and Tatsumi sharing a look before smiling. They had each other at least and soon they'd have everyone else back together again. "But for right now! I guess all three of us could share the bed." Leone laughed.

"I don't see any problem with that, we'll need a good night's rest." Akame added.

"It will literally take me five minutes to set up a futon on the floor." Tatsumi told them.

"Nonsense Tatsumi, we're all fellow killers here!" Leone laughed grabbing Tatsumi's arm and pulling him onto the bed, hugging him to her chest as Akame slipped beneath the sheet on the other side, getting comfortable. Tatsumi simply sighed and resigned to his fate of sleeping between his fellow assassins.


	5. Chapter 5

Groaning brought Rias' attention from behind the shower curtain, the rushing water not loud enough to prevent her higher Devil sense picking up the sound of Issei waking from where he had spent the night on the couch. Sighing she stepped beneath the hot water letting it flow over her, raising her hands up she pulled her red hair back over her ears letting the water hit her face before reaching for the two taps.

The shower came to an abrupt stop letting a small chill to sweep the steam in the shower about causing a slight shiver to race across her skin. She reached out her hand from behind the curtain grabbing the towel she had set out earlier, she pulled it within the shower beginning to dry herself. Already she could hear Issei moving about on the couch as he sat up.

"Good morning, Issei." Rias called from the shower loud enough for the younger teen to hear.

"Ah! Good morning!" Issei's frantic voice came back, the teen was obvious confused about the situation he had awoken too. The last thing he probably remembered was Koneko rushing towards him before waking up here. "Ah... who's in there?" He questioned awkwardly. Rias pulled back the shower curtain and Issei's eyes were immediately locked onto her towel clad form, his mouth dropped as he stared at her.

"Rias Gremory." Rias smiled as she moved about the small bathroom collecting her clothes before turning her back to him, aware of his eyes lingering on her as she proceeded to dress herself in her school uniform. "Sorry for my current state, I didn't head home last night so I showered here. You can borrow the shower yourself before you head to school, if you wish." Rias explained looking over her shoulder at him as she fixed her skirt into place. Issei's eyes hadn't moved from her and she highly doubted he had even heard a word she had said.

"Issei." Rias stated making the brown haired teen to shoot his gaze up to lock with her own. "Would you like to shower before school?"

"Eh? School?" Issei started before looking around the club room. "Where am I?" He questioned.

"The old school building on Kuoh Academy grounds, before it turned to a co-ed school this was the main building." Rias explained drying the remainder of her hair as she walked over to the couch opposite where Issei was sitting. Seating herself she crossed her legs still drying her hair as Issei continued to ogle her. "The Occult Research Club now uses the building for our club activities."

"Oh... I think I remember hearing something about that..." Issei trailed off turning his gaze away from her, Rias tilting her head slightly an amused smile on her face as she saw his eyes turn back to her even though his head was still turned.

"Would you like me to undress so you can get a better look?" She questioned causing Issei's jaw to drop. A sudden knock on the door brought Rias attention to the other side of the room. "I guess another time then." Rias told him. "Come in." She called out, the doors opening inward as Akeno walked through.

"Good Morning President." Akeno bowed to Rias Issei's gaze now fixated on the very gorgeous dark haired teen present in the room. "Ah, I see our guest is awake. I was worried that Koneko might have hurt him." Then it hit Issei like a truck, how he had been walking home yesterday only to be abducted by Kuoh Academy's mascot and first year, Koneko Toujou. Leaping from the couch Issei backed away from Rias and Akeno.

"I was abducted yesterday!" Issei shouted.

"It may seem that way." Akeno gave a small smile, she had spent the night thinking things over after heading home. While she was still distraught that Akame was present she still had the duty of being Rias' Queen and had to look after their new Peerage member.

"Issei." Rias stated, the tone in her voice instantly made Issei turn to look at the red headed beauty of Kuoh Academy. "We have something very important to discuss, please sit down." Issei paused for a moment as Rias rose her hand gesturing to the seat opposite her, the look in her eyes was serious. Swallowing nervously Issei moved to sit down.

"I'll make some tea." Akeno suggested getting a nod from Rias, the Queen going about her chosen task as Issei took his seat once more. Issei sat in awkward silence, feeling highly insecure sitting across from the most famous gorgeous girl in the entire school. How could he not be nervous? He was several layers down on the totem poll, shouldn't there have to be a sequence to how these things go? Arrangements to be made to secure even a glance at her?

"You're tense." Rias stated.

 _"I just watched you shower and get dressed! Of course I'm tense!"_ Issei mentally screamed as he gave an awkward smile. "W-What's this all about?"

"How well do you get along with your brother Issei?" Rias questioned surprising the brown haired teen slightly. Rias needed to know everything she could about their relationship, if it was at all possible she needed them to be on good terms so it might be easier to convince Tatsumi to leave the Fallen Angels if they've truly sunken their claws into him. There was still so much about the situation that was up in the air, especially with the arrival of Leone into the mix.

"Ah... fine I guess, we're brothers we're on brotherly terms?" Issei suggested, still unsure of what was going on as Rias nodded.

"You don't have any long held grudges against one another?" She questioned.

"No... but there was a girl in his room yesterday morning, I'm kinda jealous about that. Thought he was after Sayo-senpai." Issei pouted. "She was really cute too, while not high up in the bust department she had the looks and curves to her. Long black hair, weird red eyes." The sound of a cup smashing on the ground made Issei turn to look over his shoulder only to see Akeno staring wide eyed at him. Akeno shook her head ridding herself of the thoughts on Akame as she crouched down cleaning up the now broken cup.

"She kinda looked like Himejima-senpai..." Rias frowned, if Issei could even tell their similarities then there was no doubt any longer.

It was Akame.

"Wait, you said you saw her yesterday morning?" Rias questioned urgently as realisation hit getting a nod from Issei. "And she saw you?" She prodded once more.

"I walked into the room..." Issei told her. "What's my brothers secret girlfriend have to do with... well anything?" Rias scowled causing Issei to sit up straight, that was not a look he liked being on the end of!

 _"If Akame saw Issei... and did nothing about it, she was after Tatsumi the entire time."_ Rias rose a hand to her forehead. _"Our reconnaissance on the situation was clear, the Fallen Angels were after Issei. Until yesterday they didn't even seem the slightest bit interested in Tatsumi at all... from everything that has happened, it's only Akame that has taken an interest in Tatsumi while the others have all left."_ Akeno placed a cup of tea down in front of both Rias and Issei before moving to stand behind Rias, a tray held to her chest clutching it tightly.

"President, none of this is making sense." Akeno started. "Why would they go after Tatsumi when Issei was their true target."

"I'm not sure." Rias stated. "It's only more confusing now with the sudden retreat that they made yesterday." Akeno nodded in agreement. "If only we could speak with Tatsumi, find out what's going on."

"Ah... I'm totally confused." Issei spoke causing Rias to look up at him once more. "Why am I here exactly and why was I abducted?" Rias sighed gently, she had gotten off topic, this was about telling Issei the truth not prodding the boy for information on the situation he didn't even know about.

"I apologise Issei, it would seem that I've lost track of my true goal here." Rias bowed her head slightly. "What I'm about to tell you Issei is going to seem very unreal, and you may not believe me at first but trust me when I tell you that it is the truth." Rias told him. "Up until yesterday, you have been in a lot of danger without even knowing it." Rias stated making Issei's eyes widen. "Unbeknownst to you, you've been followed daily by a group that was getting ready to take your life, simply for the reason that you are in possession of something very powerful."

"Something powerful?" Issei questioned.

"Yes." Rias nodded. "The power that you possess is what is known as a Sacred Gear." She continued, seeing the confused look on his face, Akeno spoke up.

"It's basically a very intense and unique power that is found in a very rare few." Akeno explained.

"The thing is, this power can be so uncontrollable that some who have it become a threat to those in the underworld." Rias explained.

"The U-Underworld?" Issei stuttered. "Oh, this is the ORC right? Underworld, ghosts and spooky stuff is your forte, are you trying to enlist me into the club? I'm sorry but I'm really not into that kinda thing." Issei explained standing from his chair.

"Issei." Rias spoke, her tone serious once more causing Issei to freeze an unknown feeling of dread washing over him. "Sit down." Swallowing nervously Issei's gaze shot from Rias to Akeno before back between the two fear clearly in his eyes from the unknown powerful presence.

"Rias, you're scaring him." Akeno stated.

"Please Issei, sit down." Rias repeated, this time her tone was softer and the unknown feeling left Issei. Sitting back down Rias offered a small comforting smile. "I'm sorry Issei, I didn't mean to frighten you. But I need you to take this seriously, yes we are the Occult Research Club but this is just a front for the true activities that go on here." Issei swallowed nervously before nodding.

"O-Ok." Issei spoke softly causing Rias to frown, she didn't want to worry him and with how much demonic energy she had just let out he was probably moments away from either crying or pissing himself. Rias was usually in control of her emotions but with everything that was happening in her territory over the past twenty four hours, she was tense and on edge.

"The ones that have been after you, they're known as Fallen Angels." Rias explained. "From the name you can get the gist of who exactly they are, Angels fallen from Heaven and lost the divine protection that God offers to all the Angels." Issei simply stared at her. "We ourselves have also been keeping an eye on you even before the Fallen Angels arrived in the city."

"T-This is insane." Issei breathed out. "It can't be real."

"It's all true Issei." Akeno spoke up. "We had planned to approach you at a later date, but the Fallen Angels had moved long before we thought that they would have. If Koneko hadn't brought you here yesterday, there is a high possibility that you would be dead right now."

"Just who... or what are you?" Issei questioned, Rias raising to her feet before two large bat like wings extended from her back making Issei's eyes widen as he stared.

"We're Devils." Rias told him as similar black wings extended from Akeno's back making Issei jump slightly. "The entirety of the Occult Research Club are Devils, apart of my household, my Peerage." Rias explained.

"W-What is that?" Issei questioned.

"To Devils, a Peerage can mean many things, to most it classes the members as servants to the Master." Rias told him. "To me, a Peerage is a home where we can be ourselves and share the love of a family with one another." She smiled softly. "I don't believe my Peerage members are servants, each one of them are my friends and I care for them very much." Both Rias and Akeno retracted their wings, Rias retaking her seat. Issei reached forward for the cup of tea Akeno had placed in front of him, raising it up with a very shaky hand.

"So, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels..." Issei started raising the shaking tea cup to his lips. "Guess that's cool..." Rias tilted her head, seeing how nervous Issei was being she almost thought it was cute. Smiling she looked up to Akeno who nodded her head gesturing for Rias to continue.

"Issei, a Master of a Peerage such as myself has the ability to add members to my peerage, by reincarnating them as Devils." Rias explained. "Akeno here was the first person I ever offered a place too. I know from your situation that you are confused and right now everything just doesn't make sense. But I need you to understand me when I say this, I did what I did for your protection."

"Did what?" Issei questioned.

"Issei, you are no longer human." Issei's eyes widened. "When Koneko grabbed you last night, there was a reason behind it. I asked her to bring you here, for the very reason of turning you into a Devil." Issei was speechless as he stared at the beauty across from him. Rias rose from where she was seated and stood before Issei her gaze serious once more. Issei was stunned when the red headed Devil bowed to him. "Please forgive me Issei. I took away your humanity without your permission. I had planned to offer you a place among my Peerage but the circumstances made me act without thinking." Issei sat speechless as Rias continued to bow her head to him.

Opening his mouth to speak, in truth he didn't know what to say his mouth just remaining open for a few moments before a familiar, at least to his ears, ringtone broke the dead silence. Rias rose her head up watching Issei frantically scramble for his school briefcase that was at the end of the couch he had previously been sleeping on. Flipping the top open he reached in his hand rummaging around for his phone before he finally grabbed it and pulled it back. Looking at the screen his eyes widened slightly.

"Tatsumi?" Issei questioned allowed causing Rias and Akeno's eyes to widen, Issei turning to the red headed beauty.

"Would you mind answering on speaker phone?" Rias questioned. "I'll explain after the call has ended." Issei swallowed but nodded, flicking his phone open and tapping the speaker button.

"Hello?" Issei answered.

 _"Yo Issei, where are you?"_ Tatsumi questioned making Issei turn to Rias looking for an answer, Rias herself was stunned. Why was Tatsumi so calm? There was nothing in his voice to even think he was in some kind of distress or trouble. If anything it sounded as if he was completely fine. _"Issei? You there?"_

"Ah yeah, what's up?"

 _"Mum is freaking out, the neighbours said they saw you get carried off by a white haired girl. Plus with the whole cult massacre thing last night, she's seriously stressing..."_ Tatsumi sighed.

"Tatsumi, this is Rias Gremory." Rias spoke up surprising Issei slightly as he looked to her. "Issei was with me last night, I apologise for any inconvenience that his absence brought to your Mother." There was silence for a few moments, Issei and Rias sharing a glance with one another.

 _"Right, you're in my Japanese Literature class, right?"_ Tatsumi questioned, Rias' eyebrows furrowing slightly, it was as if he didn't know who she was.

 _"Kids, breakfast is ready!"_ Issei heard his mother call out surprising him.

 _"Gah!"_ A sudden commotion on the line made the two teens pause as they watched the phone listening to see what was happening. They heard Tatsumi shout in the back round as the phone hit the floor before laughing could be heard.

 _"Yo! Big Red!"_ Issei had to pause, he had no idea who this was.

"Leone." Rias sighed sitting back in her chair, folding one leg over the other.

 _"Is Shirone there? I wanted to see if she did it with that boy she was with or not."_ Issei blinked and looked up at Rias who sighed. _"So, did she or didn't she? It's a Big sisters right to know the personal details of their little sisters first time!"_

"Koneko is still a virgin, she is far to young to be considering such a relationship at her age." Rias stated before looking up at Akeno who had a frown on her face as she stared at the phone with a strong intensity. "Leone, is Akame with you right now?" Akeno's eyes widened as her gaze shot to Rias.

 _"Nah, she just dragged Tatsumi down stairs for breakfast."_ Leone laughed. _"His pantry is going to be empty by the time Akame's finished with it."_ Leone paused letting a silence drift over the phone. _"Akame is not your enemy."_ Her voice was cold and serious.

"She's a Fallen Angel." Rias stated. "There is only one I will ever trust."

 _"Yeah well things change."_ Leone stated. _"Anyway, gotta run, things to do! Later!"_ Leone called out.

"Leone wait!" Rias called out before the connection ended making Rias grit her teeth. "Damn it."

"So is someone going to explain to me what is going on?" Issei questioned making Rias look over to him before nodding her head, going into the explanation she should have given him from the start. How he had been the target of the Fallen Angels and now Tatsumi was mixed up with a Fallen Angel and a very powerful Nekomata.

* * *

X-Earlier- Hyoudou Residence-X

"Honey." Sachiko Hyoudou called out, Tatsumi and Issei's mother, as she stood in the kitchen staring out the window that looked over the small back yard. "Since when has Tatsumi been so into Martial Arts?" She continued as her husband walked into the kitchen. Mitsuru peered past his wife watching Tatsumi and Akame spar in the back yard, it was surprising as it was only five thirty in the morning and Tatsumi was usually more difficult to get out of bed and they themselves had just awoken.

The two parents watched Tatsumi and Akame, clearly seeing that Akame was numerously more skilled then Tatsumi and giving him instructions on how to face off against her attacks.

"At least he's doing something." Mitsuru sighed. "Let's just hope Issei will give up on his perverted ways and do something with his life."

"You don't think Tatsumi's becoming a delinquent do you?" Sachiko questioned. "I mean, he skipped school yesterday and came home with two girls either side of him." Mitsuru chuckled only for his wife to smack his arm lightly. "This is serious, Tatsumi's never been one to be like this. What if he's roped up into a gang or something."

"Tatsumi's a smart kid, I'm sure he'll be fine." Mitsuru told her. "I'm just worried Issei's somewhere in lock up for stealing some unfortunate girls underwear." Both parents sighed at their youngest son's perverted tendencies. "At least we got one good egg." They both smiled as they looked over Tatsumi who was now speaking with Akame, the dark haired girl running him through a series of movements once more.

"Morning!" Both Sachiko and Mitsuru jumped slightly at the sudden announcement only to turn and face Leone who grinned at the two of them. "Sorry about crashing here last night, we'll be out of your hair before you know it!"

"Oh please, it's fine. It's nice to have some more females in the house." Sachiko laughed lightly. "Coffee?"

"Please." Leone nodded accepting the cup before leaning against the counter with a smile.

"How long have those two been at it?" Sachiko questioned as her husband left the kitchen to go and get ready for work. Leone looked over her shoulder at the two, a small smile coming to her face.

"Couple of hours." Leone told them. "They'll be finished soon, Akame will be begging for food." Sachiko laughed.

"If she ate anything like last night I'll have to get cooking." Leone grinned as she spoke with Tatsumi's mother for a time, Akame and Tatsumi coming in a half hour later to a massively cooked breakfast that made Akame's mouth water at the sight. The Hyoudou house went about the usual morning ritual, at least as normal as it could be for Tatsumi who only had strong memories about it and his fellow Assassin's who felt awkward around Sachiko. She was a nice woman, but highly naive to who they truly were. It was uncomfortable to be around someone who was so innocent for a change.

Akame and Leone mostly stuck to Tatsumi's bedroom for the time being while Tatsumi himself had been lectured about skipping school from his mother. With a promise that he'll make up for it and that he'll attend school today she let him go, however not before asking him to call Issei to find out where he was and to make sure he was safe, the news on the massacre so close last night had worried her especially since he hadn't come home yet.

Tatsumi stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist before his school uniform was thrown at him curtsy of Leone who grinned at him. Tatsumi sighed as he looked down at the uniform, before now the only true teachings he had was from the old chief back in his village with Sayo and Ieyasu, even then it was only basic maths and writing. Most of his time was spent training with the former Imperial Solider that had moved to his village. So to say he was nervous was more than an understatement.

From what he could recall from his memories, Kuoh Academy was a prestigious school. Taking his clothes back with him into the bathroom he closed the door, Leone glanced over to Akame with a titled head. She had been working on something at Tatsumi's desk since he had been in the shower. A grin came to her face as she moved across the floor before drooping herself over Akame.

"Whatcha doin?" Leone questioned looking down at Akame's hands to see something white.

"For Tatsumi." Akame stated raising it up revealing that it was an eye patch she had made out of some fabric. "We wont' be with him today, unlike his parents we can't simply use our magic to cover it."

"Right, to us it's just normal." Leone sighed, Tatsumi's right eye was the only physical change in Tatsumi it housing the slitted cross of the Tyrant still, Akame had quickly used magic when Tatsumi's mother had stared at it for a little to long trying to figure out if it was a contact or not. Leone removed herself from Akame and moved to sit atop the desk as Akame went about tying the strings to the eye patch. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Akame nodded.

"To be honest, I thought you would be on Tatsumi's side in wanting to go back." Akame's hands stopped moving as Leone saw all the emotion fall from the assassin's face. "Why do you want to stay?" Akame didn't look up as she gave a gentle sigh.

"I'm tired of losing everyone I care about, ever since I was young I feared caring for anyone." Akame admitted. "Growing up in the Empire, being trained as an Assassin, they train you to not feel when you loose someone, to flick the switch to stop caring." Leone frowned, she knew full well what Akame was talking about. "I can't do it any more." She whispered surprising Leone. "It first happened with Sheele... it was sudden, it hurt but I flipped the switch and continued on. It's not until Tatsumi..." Akame's rose her head as if coming to a realisation, a smile coming to her face.

"What is it?" Leone questioned curious to what Akame's sudden realisation was.

"If I look stupid in this, please tell me because I feel stupid." Tatsumi's voice reached them as he exited the bathroom. Leone looked over her shoulder as Akame quickly tied the string to the eye patch she had been working on before turning to face Tatsumi. He wore the Kuoh Academy uniform, a black blazer with white accents which was buttoned up over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar with matching black pants.

"Hmm." Leone observed Tatsumi, circling around him as she rose a hand to her chin eyeing his visage. Tatsumi had made sure to check his fly before coming out of the bathroom, Leone was now probably just trying to find some way to tease him. "First of all, these need to be undone." Leone said undoing his blazer revealing the white shirt underneath. "This definitely needs to be untucked." She continued pulling the tucked shirt from his pants. "This is stupid so you can get rid of that." She grinned pulling the black ribbon from around his collar. "Lastly." She continued to grin as she stood before him, she raised her hands up to his head and ruffled his hair up, when she was done he had his usual hairstyle back. "Now, that looks more cool."

"I don't think school is a place to look cool Leone." Akame stated standing up and walking over to Tatsumi, Leone simply laughing in response as Akame rose her hands up surprising Tatsumi as she fixed the eye patch she had been working on into place, the two strings wrapping around his ears as the cloth covered his right eye.

"Thanks Akame." Akame nodded and took a step back.

"Tatsumi." A knock came from the door before it opened allowing Mitsuru to stick his head in. "Your mother would like for you to call Issei, find out where he spent the night. I'm off to work otherwise I'd do it myself."

"Ah sure thing." Tatsumi nodded.

"Have a fun day at school." Mitsuru smiled as he closed the door. Tatsumi sighed as he walked over to his desk where his phone was situated, while never having handled one before he simply let instincts take over as he flipped open his phone and went about making a phone call for the first time.

"If anything, he's probably with the Devils at the school." Leone stated. "Especially if Shirone took him." Akame nodded in agreement as Tatsumi frowned holding the phone up to his ear as he waited for the call to connect.

 _"Hello?"_ Issei answered, Tatsumi instantly heard the echo of his own voice revealing he was on speaker phone.

"Yo Issei, where are you?" Tatsumi questioned deciding to just act as he would have in the past if his brother had ever been somewhere without the permission of his parents. Leone closed her eyes, her cat ears appearing atop her head and twitching to every sound as she listened to the conversation. Akame herself seemed uninterested. There was silence as Tatsumi waited for a reply. "Issei? You there?" Tatsumi questioned again.

 _"Ah yeah, what's up?"_ Issei replied, his voice showing he was nervous causing Tatsumi's eyes to harden but he kept calm.

"Mum is freaking out, the neighbours said they saw you get carried off by a white haired girl. Plus with the whole cult massacre thing last night, she's seriously stressing..." Tatsumi let out as if he was annoyed at his mother's nagging, he didn't want to alarm anyone if they were holding Issei. While he didn't know why, he felt protective of his little brother.

 _"Tatsumi, this is Rias Gremory."_ A new voice spoke up causing Tatsumi to pause, he had definitely heard her voice before but he couldn't put a face to it... just where did he know it from? Turning his gaze to Leone she mouthed a single word to him. Devil. _"Issei was with me last night, I apologise for any inconvenience that his absence brought to your Mother."_ Finally after coming to a realisation who he was talking to, a girl with red hair and incredible beauty passed through his mind. He wasn't that well acquainted with her but knew who she was.

"Right, you're in my Japanese Literature class, right?" Tatsumi questioned making Leone grin, from what she knew of the busty Devil she was highly popular at Kuoh Academy so Tatsumi's uncaring attitude to who she was, was bound to hit a nerve.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" Sachiko called out from down stairs, Tatsumi raising an eyebrow before Akame had gripped the back of his collar not caring about the phone call he was having as the smell of a well cooked meal was already wafting up the stairs.

"Gah!" Tatsumi cried out loosing the grip on his phone before trying to get a hold of it only to fumble around with it before Akame dragged him out of the room. Leone laughed as the phone hit the ground before she picked it up with a grin.

"Yo! Big Red!" She greeted.

* * *

"Alright kido, all ready for your first day at school!?" Leone laughed patting Tatsumi on the shoulders as he organised his briefcase with what he would need for the day.

"It's not like I don't know what I'm doing, and I'm not a little kid." Tatsumi pouted. "What exactly will you two be doing while I'm gone for the day?" He questioned turning to look at Akame before sweat dropping as he saw what she was doing, simply holding her hands to her stomach as she laid on his bed, a content smile on her face.

"We'll be heading to the Abandoned Church to see what we can do with it, but first!" She cheered grabbing the back of Tatsumi's blazer and shirt before pulling them up revealing his bare back.

"What are you doing!" Tatsumi shouted however unable to move as Leone pushed a hand into his back pushing him forward onto the desk.

"Hold still, this won't hurt a bit!" Leone continued as she rose a finger up, emitting a light glow from the tip before she began to trace a seal onto his back. Upon her orders Tatsumi didn't move simply trusting that Leone knew what she was doing, whatever it was. He had trusted her in life and death situations and this was not one of them, the worst that could happen is that she'd probably laugh at him for something stupid. Tatsumi jolted suddenly as Leone smacked his back hard enough to leave a hand print.

"Gah! What the hell Sis!" Tatsumi shouted rounding on the spot, Leone pulling his shirt down in the process with a laugh.

"All done! Now, you won't have any problems with memories or headaches with the seal I just place on you." Leone grinned causing Tatsumi to stop. "It brings the natural flow of sage power that originates in all things and heightens it. Not to the point you can physically use it, but it'll keep whatever new information suddenly gets into your head sorted so you don't pass out."

"You can do that?" Tatsumi questioned surprised.

"Yeah." Leone grinned. "I can do a bunch of cool stuff now that I'm a Nekomata." Leone shrugged. "We'll see you after school, meet us at the abandoned church and we'll sort out our next step, alright?"

"Sure thing." Tatsumi nodded with a sigh as he grabbed his book bag, heading for his bedroom door he turned back to the two, Leone simply smiling as Akame sat up on the bed and offered a small smile. Tatsumi offered one in return but it didn't hold the same intensity that it once did. Leone's hearing picked up Tatsumi's footsteps heading down the stairs making her turn back to Akame.

"Want to pick up where we left off?" Leone questioned as Akame rose from the bed with a smile, turning her head slightly to see Tatsumi enter the street as she saw him out the window, he seemed puzzled for a moment as if he was waiting for someone before simply turning and heading off down the road.

"It's because of Tatsumi that I don't want any of my comrades to die, since he joined Night Raid the switch I relied on so much in the past, doesn't work." Leone cocked a smirk slightly. "He made me want to fight for something completely different then what I had always been fighting for." Akame admitted before Leone wrapped her arm around Akame's shoulders and pulled her close nuzzling their cheeks together with a large but gentle smile on her face.

"I'm pretty sure that's what love is."

* * *

Tatsumi walked towards the school and just as Leone said his memories and mind weren't effected by the new triggers that popped into his head. He was able to recall things even before now he was unable to, now that he was given the time to be able to think and all. Since awakening for the first time in this new reality had been pretty hectic with everything that was going on. While he didn't understand the half of it personally, he managed to get by with the information Akame had given him. While he was calm and composed, he still felt guilt about not returning to the Empire, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering what was happening there right now. He never knew Akame to give up on something and with Leone being supportive of the idea, what was he suppose to do?

 _"Is it even possible to find everyone in Night Raid?"_ Tatsumi shook his head frantically, he couldn't be thinking like that. Akame was a Fallen Angel with great power and Leone was even more powerful than he had ever seen her before. Nothing was impossible for them. Raising his clenched fist up he smirked. _"I've got to get stronger, to use Incursio like Bro did..."_ A small smile came to his face. _"It's possible I'll get to see them all again."_

Shaking the memories of his friends from his thoughts he headed towards Kuoh Academy, surprising himself that it hadn't taken him that long to get there. However immediately walking onto the school grounds he had the feeling that someone was watching him. Simply deciding to keep to himself he lowered his head and simple made his way through the... countless... far as the eye could see... beautiful teenage girls that were surrounding him.

"I'm so in the wrong place." Tatsumi breathed under his breath as he looked around seeing nothing but girls around him.

"Tatsumi!" A shout came causing Tatsumi's eyes to widen as shouts of fear and protest erupted around him before the girls he had seen in a simple term bailed from the area and cleared a path between him and the bow wielding girl who infact had the bow aimed right at him. Tatsumi's eyes were wide as he stared at her, so long had it been seen he had last seen her, the fact that she was alive only made his heart swell as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes dampening the eye patch Akame had made for him in the process.

"Sayo..." Tatsumi breathed out before taking a step forward. Sayo herself was in her archery club uniform, blue hakama pants with a short-sleeved keiko-gi tied around the waist with a white obi. Across her chest was a black leather muneate. Tatsumi didn't hear what Sayo was shouting at him, he was only completely stunned to see her. Even when she pulled back the bow string bringing the arrow back he didn't stop his pace towards her. The moment she let the arrow loose it took a split second as Tatsumi snatched the arrow from the air surprising the dark haired teen as he stood before her.

"T-Tatsumi." Sayo blushed at the intense gaze he was giving her, it was slight embarrassing to see him like this. The moment Tatsumi hugged her she let out a surprised eep as eh pulled her close, Sayo dropping the bow in the process completely stunned at the sudden embrace. Sayo's face was completely red as Tatsumi hugged her close. "W-What are you doing! Pervert!" Finally gaining herself she pushed herself back from him and cocked her fist back ready to punch him however stopped seeing the biggest smile on his face.

"It's so good to see you." He told her making her lower her fist, unable to help the smile come to her own face. Tatsumi's smile were always contagious, especially when he smiled like that.

"Gah! Tatsumi what the hell are you doing!" Ieyasu shouted jumping on Tatsumi's back. "Trying to get ahead of the rest of us, what one girl's not enough now you've got to make a group of them!" He cried as Tatsumi laughed unable to help himself. Finally, having had enough Ieyasu jumped off Tatsumi's back Tatsumi turning to his two oldest friends, seeing them together again had truly lifted his spirits.

"Where the hell were you yesterday?" Ieyasu asked.

"Oh sorry about that..." Tatsumi chuckled scratching at the back of his head. "I had some stuff I had to do, I lost track of time and didn't end up making it to school." He apologised.

"You're not copying my homework." Ieyasu glared at him.

"It's fine, he can have my notes from class yesterday." Sayo told them making Ieyasu pout as Tatsumi smiled at her causing her cheeks to heat up once more. "What's with the eyepatch?" Tatsumi raised a hand up to his covered right eye.

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about." Tatsumi told her before the warning bell sounded out.

"Gah! I have to go get changed!" Sayo shouted snatching the arrow that Tatsumi had caught. "I'll see you guys in class!" She called out running away from the two.

As Sayo ran towards the Archery club she looked down at the arrow in her hand, confused at how Tatsumi had been able to catch it mid air. While it wasn't a real arrow, it had a rubber ball on the end of it so it wouldn't have hurt him in the slightest, but to catch it when he had only been several meters away like it was nothing. She was Captain of the Archery Club, the best in the club, it only confused her as to how he was able to catch it. Suddenly thinking of what had transpired after that, blushing at the memory of the sudden hug she increased her pace shaking the thoughts from her mind.

"Come on, let's get to class." Ieyasu grinned wrapping an arm around Tatsumi's shoulders. "Issei told us all about the girl you had in your room, so spill the details! I want to know everything!" Tatsumi smiled, it was so familiar just falling back into step with Ieyasu, now that he thought about it. Ieyasu and Lubbock were very similar in personalities, it was probably why he had gotten along with the green haired assassin so well.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it all to myself." Tatsumi grinned causing Ieyasu to falter in his step, about to retort they both paused as the school's intercom came to life.

 **"Tatsumi Hyoudou, to the Student Council office immediately, Tatsumi Hyoudou to the Student Council office."** Came the voice of the student council's vice president, Tsubaki Shinra. Tatsumi's face paled slightly even though he wasn't sure as to why yet.

"You're so screwed!" Ieyasu laughed as he walked ahead. "Missing school yesterday probably pissed off Souna, she's going to chew your ass out!" Ieyasu raised his hand up in farewell. "See you in class, if you make it that far." Tatsumi grinned as he waved Ieyasu off before heading for the student council room.


	6. Chapter 6

The doors to the church creaked open as Leone and Akame entered, it was definitely old and abandoned that was for sure. Probably why Akame along with her fellow Fallen Angels had made their base out of it. Leone whistled as she entered following after Akame as she looked around. It wasn't anything praiseworthy nor was it the ideal place for a house of God, that was for sure.

A thick heavy layer of dust coated everything, the dim light was filled with dust and it seriously needed airing out. Most windows had cracks while the murals on the walls were faded and some you couldn't even make out. Even the numerous statues around the church were beyond repair.

"Could use some work." The blonde stated lifting up a bench before flipping it over to its upright position. "A lot of work." Akame nodded as she herself looked around, knowing that she had spent some time here but nothing really stood out to her apart from the altar itself. Walking forward she rose her hand, a magic seal forming before the altar slid to the side revealing a hidden passageway. Leone peered over her shoulder darkness filling the staircase leading downward. "That's probably not in the zoning laws." Leone grinned.

"We most spent our time below." Akame explained. "With the church abandoned, it wouldn't do well for the authorities to evict us upon trespassing. Being discovered would have to much interference with the original mission." Leone nodded as the two descended into the depths of the underground chamber. It opened up into a large cavern, the altar where the extraction of the Nun's Sacred Gear that would have taken place still in positions at the top of the platform. Leone whistled an echo sounding out in response.

"I think this will do nicely for Night Raid." Leone told her. "I've seen that somewhere in a book before." Leone explained gesturing to the platform. "You were going to extract a Sacred Gear from someone?" She questioned.

"We were officially sent here to keep an eye on Issei Hyoudou." Akame recalled. "Raynare had found a Nun with a special sacred Gear that was capable of healing Humans, Fallen Angels and Devils alike and planned to take it from her. It would have killed her in the end." Akame finished getting a nod from Leone.

"Alright, before anything else and before we even think of continuing on with getting Night Raid back up and running." Leone stated placing a hand atop Akame's head. "We need you to be able to access your Sacred Gear, from what I can assume it will be Murasame, if my being a Nekomata was driven from Lionel and Tatsumi still has the tyrant means he'd have Incursio." Akame nodded but frowned as she tried to recall memories of her time in this world.

"I can't recall any memories of me wielding Murasame apart from my time in the Empire." Leone frowned before pressing down on Akame's head forcing her into a sitting position with her legs crossed.

"Alright how we do this is you have to concentrate on yourself, internally and think of Murasame." Leone began. "It's shape, it's weight, it's power. Things that will come natural to a wielder of the weapon I'm sure." Leone smiled as she moved to sit before Akame with her legs crossed. "A Sacred Gear is a power that dwells within a person since birth. All you have to do is have the will to bring it out." Leone explained as she watched Akame as she closed her eyes and her breathing steadied to the point Leone couldn't even hear it even with her enhanced hearing, if she didn't know Akame she would have thought the girl sitting across from her wasn't breathing at all.

Akame after closing her eyes instantly formed Murasame in her mind, visualising the entire weapon from blade to hilt. She had been with the same weapon for years to the point she could notice a mark on it across a room full of other weapons. As the weapon formed in her mind her thoughts drifted to the first time she wielded Murasame after Gozuki had passed it onto her, or better known as Father. The very man who taught her to be an assassin.

For a split second her thoughts turned to the Shingu she had wielded when she was young, Kiriichimonji. The moment her thoughts had turned to the Shingu weapon it's katana design entered her mind and memories came flooding back from this world. The first time she had awoken her Sacred Gear was when she was six years old and training to fight with Baraqiel, against her mother's efforts to stop her. Kiriichimonji was her Sacred Gear and had been with her since she was young. That was why Murasame didn't bring any memories forth, it's because she had never wielded Murasame in this reality.

Opening her eyes Leone was staring down at her lap where Kiriichimonji sat over the tops of her hands. Akame rose the blade up pulling the sheath slightly seeing the metal glint before sheathing it once more.

"That's not Murasame." Leone stated getting a nod from Akame.

"No, it's Kiriichimonji." Leone tilted her head, never having known about the Shingu before. "Four hundred years ago, an Emperor of that time sought to create newer, stronger weapons that could surpass the Teigu. The Emperor then set out to create new artifacts and was ultimately successful. However, the new items that were developed did not match the strength of any Teigu. Feeling shame at his failure, he ordered the Shingu to be sealed away. Many years later however, the Shingu would be obtained from the secret storage of The Empire, and given to an elite assassination division of the Empire." Akame explained. "My Squad was trained to use them."

"I never knew that." Leone admitted. "It's like getting to know more about you Akame." The blonde grinned causing Akame to smile lightly. "So, what power does Kiriichimonji have?" She questioned looking at the blade.

"While not as powerful as Murasame it housed a similar power." Akame explained. "Any wound Kiriichimonji makes, will never heal." Leone's eyes widened in surprise as Akame let Kiriichimonji disappear into nothing. "From my memories here in this reality, it houses the same power."

"But without Murasame, wouldn't this be a disadvantage to you?" Leone questioned.

"Not necessarily." Akame explained as she rose to her feet, Leone following. "Azazel..."

"The Fallen Angel from yesterday." Leone stated getting a nod from Akame.

"Azazel believes that Kiriichimonji is only the first stage of my Sacred Gear." Akame explained. "So it is entirely possible that Kiriichimonji will evolve into Murasame once I become more proficient with it." Akame continued before a smile as she rose her hand up before blue lightning crackled around her finger tips. "Plus, I have magic too." Leone couldn't contain her grin before she pulled Leone into a hug.

"Night Raid 2.O! The new and improved group of kick ass magical Assassins!" She cheered making Akame smile. "Now! That just brings the question of... how do we find everybody?" She questioned getting a blank look from Akame showing she had no idea either. "Maybe we should wait for Tatsumi on that front?" She suggested getting a nod from Akame.

"Will he be ok at school?" Akame questioned.

"Sure, if the seal I place on his back disappears at any time we'll head over and see what's up."

"You placed more than one seal on his back?" Akame questioned.

"Course, got to keep an eye on the little guy." Leone grinned. "Plus, couldn't keep my hands off of him, his shoulders have broadened." Akame simply stared at her. "When he gets here we'll get him to activate his Sacred Gear too, that way we can really get this party started." Akame nodded in agreement. "But in the meantime, we can clean upstairs." Akame once more nodded as she rose to her feet, Leone following in suit before wrapping an arm around Akame's shoulders. "Also, I want to hear more about your time in the Empire. You never really talked about it." Akame frowned lowering her head.

"Alright." She smiled softly. "It's a long story."

"We've got all day." Leone smiled at her.

* * *

Tatsumi headed through the school, seeing a few familiar faces and could feel Leone's seal calm his mind as new memories filled his head. In truth, he didn't like this. He had agreed with Leone and Akame to stay here, in this reality but in truth he felt an obligation to return home. Mine was there. There was so much left undone in the Empire that he felt as though he was betraying everything he stood for. But no matter what, he wouldn't abandon Akame and Leone here. It might take time to adjust to his situation but he would never forget about going home.

Coming to a stop before a set of doors, glancing up at the sign above that showed that it was the student council room he swallowed slightly. Memories of the Student Council president coming to his mind, only having a few encounters with one Souna Shitori. Most of his memories of her were her barking orders during the school's sports festivals or in a few of the classes he shared with her, personally had never had a conversation with her before. Ieyasu was practically petrified of her. Raising his hand up he knocked twice and didn't have to wait long as the door opened revealing the student council vice president, Tsubaki.

"Please come in." Tsubaki encouraged stepping to the side to allow Tatsumi entry. Entering into the room, Tatsumi didn't know what to think, with all the rumours he had heard about Souna Shitori he practically thought the student council room was a dungeon, but no it was just an ordinary room with a desk, a few computers and bookcases. There was even a roster for the next school festival on the board and which members would be looking after what. Letting out a sigh he heard the door shut and looked over his shoulder only to see that Tsubaki had left.

"She headed to class." A new voice spoke making Tatsumi turn back to the room, his eyes narrowing as he tried to find where the voice came from. Hearing footsteps he saw Souna exit behind a set of bookshelves holding a folder and flipping through it. "Please, be seated." Tatsumi glanced down at the chair at the end of the table while Souna sat without hesitation. Pulling the chair out Tatsumi placed his school briefcase beside him as he sat. Both teens sat there for a while, Tatsumi awkwardly as he didn't know what to do in this situation while Souna continued to read the documents within her folder. With a sigh she closed the folder and looked up at him.

"Everything alright?" Tatsumi questioned seeing the annoyance in Souna's eyes, he saw it often in Mine's.

"A few culture clubs haven't handed in their festival line up schedules, I'll have Tsubaki track them down later in the day." Tatsumi simply nodded, glad that her annoyance didn't have anything to do with him. Souna was a rather nerve wracking person. "Now, as for why I called you here." Tatsumi nodded once again. "Firstly, you've skipped a day of school."

"Ah, as you can see..." He pointed to the eye patch, a story he and Leone had come up with encase his absence was brought up. "Had a mishap and needed the day off." Souna's eyes locked with his giving him an unnerving feeling.

"Very well, I won't' make you suffer punishment for your absence, you're a Senior Tatsumi you have to show your underclassman how to behave properly, I'll overlook this for now." Tatsumi nodded as Souna continued. "The second, and the much more pressing matter." Tatsumi tilted his head, unsure of where Souna was heading. "Your brother." Tatsumi groaned.

"Please tell mehe hasn't done anything stupid again." Tatsumi pleaded. "Is it the Kendo Girls again? I told him to stay away from them."

"No..."

"Soccer team? Last time they threatened to use his... uh ahem for their practice." Souna shook her head. "Damn it what did he do this time!" Tatsumi shouted gripping fistfuls of his hair, memories of all the perverted acts his brother had done over the years all hit him at once making him painfully aware that his brother was a lecher.

"Please, let me continue." Souna told him causing Tatsumi to raise his head. "I'm fully aware of the circumstances that have transpired yesterday." Tatsumi frowned slightly. "Like Rias, I myself am a Devil of the underworld. You're aware of what is happening, correct?" Tatsumi remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes, unlike Rias I'm far more direct. I wish to know what is going on and how this will affect the current standing in Rias' territory."

"So you know Issei was turned into a Devil." Tatsumi frowned getting a nod from Souna.

"I was made aware of Rias' plan to reincarnate Issei after it had transpired. However I feel she has moved very impulsively and irrationally as what has been transpiring within her territory lately has put her on edge. Rias tends to act with her emotions more so than her head." Tatsumi frowned as Souna continued while adjusting her glasses. "The sudden departure of the Fallen Angels, the arrival of the Nekomata, the alliance between the Nekomata and Fallen Angel. Rias is confused and wary of what is going on." Tatsumi frowned looking down at the table top, a scowl coming to his face.

Tatsumi hated what happened to Issei as he didn't know what it meant for his new brother, he needed to find out how his brother felt about all this but he also needed to figure everything out with Akame and Leone. Maybe coming to school wasn't such a great idea. Looking back up to Souna who held a calculating gaze an idea began to form in his mind. While he himself didn't think he could trust the Devil that turned his brother into one, perhaps he could trust one who was so forthcoming.

"I can take you to meet with both Akame and Leone without fighting." Tatsumi began surprising Souna. "It'd be easier to hear it from them, than me." Souna remained quiet for a time before standing from her chair. "You know of the abandoned church?"

"The Fallen Angels resided there during their time in the city." Tatsumi nodded remembering Akame spoke of the same thing. "Very well, six pm I'll be there." Souna stated getting a nod from Tatsumi as he rose from his chair. "Please, head to class."

"Sure thing."

* * *

"You went behind my back!" Rias snapped in a hushed whisper as Souna stood across from her, both were standing at a window watching Issei move about below in P.E on the sports field. Souna had gone to Rias after her meeting with Tatsumi and explained everything that had happened with speaking with him. Rias had only grown more and more frustrated as she learned of what was going on. When she had first heard the announcement of Tatsumi being called to the student council office that morning she hadn't thought much on it but to see that her oldest friend had gone behind her back, it had hit a few nerves.

"I believe I made the right decision." Souna explained. "Tatsumi does not seem thrilled that his brother has become a servant if you will." Rias frowned raising a hand to her forehead in frustration, how was she suppose to tell Tatsumi that being a member of her peerage was not some kind of slavery as it was with some of the other Devil households, she treated her peerage with love and kindness, they were practically family. "You don't think Rias, you simply follow what you believe is right."

"You could of atleast let me come to see what you were up too." Rias sighed. "I'll come with you tonight, speak with Leone and Akame personally." Souna however frowned at the statement, Rias returning to look out the window missing it. "This is my territory Sona, I don't need you to look after it."

"I'm not the one who reincarnated a human out of sheer panic." Rias glared at Souna from the corner of her eye. "I apologise, it has been a stressful day." She sighed pushing her glasses up her nose. "We are both on edge and with everything that is going on, we need a break."

"Agreed, maybe I'll come over to your house later and use that sauna of yours." Rias smiled while Souna scowled in annoyance.

"Make sure it's only you and Akeno that attends, we don't want to think we're trying to take them by force." Rias nodded in understanding, however convincing Akeno to come along was going to be another thing entirely.

* * *

It was lunch time and Tatsumi was making his way around the school searching for Issei, he needed to figure out what was happening with his brother. From time to time he felt the strange sensation that he was being watched but put it to the back of his mind, the Devil's in the school knew who he was aligned with so they were probably keeping an eye on him.

Entering into the cafeteria he spotted Matsuda and Motohama and headed over to them figuring they would know where Issei was. As he approached they both saw him and glared at him making him sigh slightly... he hated dealing with these two.

"Oh look Matsuda, it's that thing." Motohama muttered as he pushed his glasses up in annoyance, a glint coming off of them.

"I don't know what it is you're talking about." Matsuda replied feigning ignorance of Tatsumi's very being. "All I see is empty space." Tatsumi ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, scowling at the immatureness of the two.

"Look, where's Issei and I'll leave you two alone." The two continued to glare at Tatsumi before turning to one another, wrapping their arms around one another's shoulders before whispering in over hushed tones, Tatsumi's eye twitching in annoyance at some of what they were saying. About ready to snap at the two he felt a tug on his sleeve making him stop and turn around.

"Tatsumi-senpai, what are you doing talking to these weirdo's?" Katase questioned.

"Yeah, no matter what you say to them Tatsumi-senpai, they'll never change." Murayama added.

"Oh hey you two." Tatsumi smiled, memories of his time teaching these two more advanced kendo techniques which they then used on the perverted trio of the school. Now as he stood here before them, something his memories had flooded him with was the admiration and awe they held of him. It was weird, he was an assassin not someone to be looked up at.

"What happened to your eye?" Katase questioned, bumping Murayama in the hip slightly causing the brunette to glare at her as forcefully bumped Katase back.

"Do you need help to your classes? I'll be more than willing to help." Murayama added.

"It's fine, truly." Tatsumi spoke raising his hands not wanting these two to continue fighting, the death glares in his back from Motohama and Matsuda were enough to set fires. "I'm looking for my brother."

"Weasel Boy?" Both chorused causing Tatsumi to sigh, why did he have to be stuck with such a perverted brother? If it was Lubbock, that'd be ok, hell he would rather the gay advances of Bulat... or maybe not, Lubbock was good. He did miss Bulat though. Maybe, if things worked out here he'd be able to see him again. But would it really be the same Bulat?

"Tatsumi-senpai?" Murayama questioned.

"Yeah, sorry lost in thought, have either of you seen Issei around? It's important." He prodded hoping to gain the information he had been looking for most of the day.

"He got kept behind in class, he shouldn't be long." Tatsumi nodded to Katase with a smile for the input causing her to blush slightly.

"Thanks." Tatsumi continued to force a smile. "Sorry about not being able to train you girls yesterday, it seems I won't be available for the next few days. I'll keep you informed when I can train with you again." Both girls whined and pestered him for more questions as to why he wasn't attending Kendo for a while but he managed to slip away from them heading for Issei's class hoping to catch him before classes started again.

Heading through the school to where he knew Issei's class would be he frowned slightly feeling eyes on him but didn't give any notion to show he knew he was being watched. Heading down the hall where Issei's class was located he saw his room open before Issei stepped out with a sigh, Tatsumi shook his head as his brother looked up to him.

"Yo, Issei." Tatsumi greeted raising a hand up. "Kept back again?"

"Tch, it's not my fault." Issei muttered. "Why do teachers have to wear so short a skirts, they're just asking to get harassed!" Tatsumi shook his head as he turned and walked down the hall with Tatsumi. "What did you come all the way down here for anyway?"

"Just checking in." Tatsumi told him. "How was your night?" Tatsumi questioned with an amused smirk as Issei pouted.

"Nothing happened and I'm totally pissed about it, but on the bright side totally got to see Rias Gremory take a shower!" He grinned causing Tatsumi to shake his head. "Hey... she said some really weird things, about you, the ORC and about me... some really creepy weird stuff. It's kinda got me worried about it all."

"Yeah I know, pain in the ass right?" Tatsumi questioned. "Devils, Fallen Angels what the hell is the deal with that, can't we just stick to the normal stuff."

"Oh yeah, what's normal?" Tatsumi opened his mouth to say something, along the lines of Assassins and Night Raid however Issei wouldn't know anything about any of that and shook his head. "Rias said you know stuff." Issei commented.

"Hey, I'm learning as I go." Tatsumi chuckled. "Look, I'm meeting with Akame and Leone after school, Akame was the one you saw in my room the other da-gah!" Tatsumi grunted in surprise when Issei Grabbed his shoulders and shook him wildly.

"You jerk! What kind of older brother are you! Let me in on the action next time!" Issei shouted. "Tell me everything, how big are her boobs, did you motorboat those babies, tell me light pink nipples or dark! Shaven or bush!" Tatsumi rolled his eyes as a few students gave them wide births as Issei continued to rant on and on. Tatsumi had to wonder how long the rumours would get around that he had apparently taken the steps to adulthood. "Come on, what are older brothers for if not to give them details on their sex life!"

"Probably a lot of other things." Tatsumi sighed. "Look, things are really up in the air right now. After school I want you to come with me to meet Akame and Leone, I don't want this Devil thinking she has complete and utter claim over you." Issei scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I'll meet you at the front gate after school, good?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Tatsumi walked ahead with a hand over his shoulder. "Sure hope Tatsumi knows what he's getting into." Issei sighed, from the feel he got around Rias and the unnerving presence he didn't want to have to face whatever kind of power she had.

* * *

Sayo tapped her foot in impatience, it was the second break and she was waiting for Tatsumi and Ieyasu to catch up to her. Tatsumi had been swarmed at the bottom of the stairs by the kendo club pestering him on why he wouldn't be coming to practice for a while. She hated how Tatsumi was always swarmed with the underclassman girls, it pissed her off couldn't they chase after guys their own age? Instead they tried to make their move on Tatsumi someone far out of their league.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance she crossed her arms her foot increasing it's tapping, it had always been a complicated matter between herself Tatsumi and Ieyasu. Ever since the three were kids both boys had chased after her, it's not that she didn't like either in that way it's just she didn't want to choose between them. She was close to both and didn't want to hurt either. What was she to do? Choose one and lose the other? They were fine how they were for some time and it's not like it was an immediate issue but now the issue with Tatsumi having a girl in his room was nagging at her? It made her jealous to think he was with someone else. What was she suppose to do?

"Yo Sayo." Ieyasu called out to her snapping the archer from her thoughts to look up to see Ieyasu and Tatsumi walking towards her. Tatsumi had been caught up by the gaggling flock of underclassman while Ieyasu acted as his entourage trying to flirt with the girls. "Wait long?" He questioned with a grin.

"Tch, you guys are so... uh, like guys. It pisses me off." Sayo muttered. "We going to the cafeteria or what?" She questioned.

"Nah, not that hungry." Tatsumi chuckled, the massive breakfast that his mother had cooked up for Akame had left him full, he still felt slightly bloated from it all and it was several hours ago. Holding a hand to his stomach he chuckled. "You guys go, I'll meet you out on the hill by the sports field." Sayo nodded as Ieyasu headed off with her towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, has Tatsumi been acting strange to you?" Ieyasu questioned making Sayo raise an eyebrow before looking over her shoulder only to see Tatsumi with a frown on his face looking up at the sky almost as if he had the world on his shoulders. "I was talking to him during class when the teacher stepped out and he kinda seemed off talking about back when we were kids."

"Oh, what's weird about that?" Sayo questioned.

"I don't remember anything he was talking about." Ieyasu sighed. "It was really creepy."

"Well it was weird this morning." Sayo commented raising a hand to her chin remembering the incident with the arrow, she had taken some time to think about it. "He looked at me as if he hadn't seen me in years." Ieyasu scratched the back of his head awkwardly as they walked along.

"Should we bring it up?"

"Leave it for a few days, it might just be stress of mid terms coming up, you know how Tatsumi gets around tests." Sayo stated getting a nod from Ieyasu however both couldn't help but feel something was off with their oldest friend.

* * *

Tatsumi walked around the school till he reached the small hill looking over the track field. Sliding down a few feet before coming to a stop and sitting down, folding his hands behind his head he laid back to look up at the sky. It was weird, he hadn't noticed it before now but this sky and the sky in the Empire looked so different and he couldn't even tell why. It's like he could tell just by the sky he was in a different reality. Closing his eyes he let out another heavy sigh, maybe he could relax for a little bit before the chaos that was to ensue when Issei met Leone and Akame not to mention Souna as well.

 **"Tatsumi."** Green eyes shot open to complete blackness before he whipped around to see him once more before the beast that was the Tyrant shimmering in from being camouflaged within the darkness. Tatsumi was surprised to be in front of the Tyrant once more as he now stood on its outstretched claw. **"I am now conscious of some things."**

"Huh? What things?" Tatsumi questioned confused before a large symbol glowed in the darkness causing Tatsumi to tilt his head slightly not knowing what it was.

 **"This is the magic seal that the Nekomata placed upon your back to increase the sage magic flow through your body to calm your mind."** Tatsumi nodded in understanding, he was glad to Leone for placing such a thing on him, he doubted he would have been able to get by without it. **"This magic placed upon you has also affected me."** Tatsumi's eyes widened.

"Does that mean..." He breathed out.

 **"All the times we fought together I'm aware of."** Tatsumi was stunned, in some way the Tyrant knew of his times back in the Empire fighting with Tatsumi. **"Never before had I had such a promising wielder in the entire thousand years of my creation. No one has forced me to evolve like you did."** Tatsumi frowned knowing full well that his quick evolution was because he needed to become stronger, even when he had evolved he wasn't strong enough to wield the power he had been granted.

"I called for your power and you answered me." Tatsumi admitted. "Without Bro, or you I doubt I would have been capable of much."

 **"Bulat was a promising wielder but even he knew you would surpass him."** The Tyrant explained. **"My being in this reality has since ceased to exist, much like before where I was harvested to become a Teigu but like becoming a Teigu I am now a Sacred Gear."** Tatsumi nodded, Akame and Leone explaining the fundamentals of the transfer from Teigu to Sacred Gear. **"Unlike other Sacred Gear my flesh is still alive in the demon armour allowing it to still evolve to this new world."**

"You're saying you'll evolve to become stronger?" Tatsumi questioned stunned.

 **"Yes."** The Tyrant nodded. **"With you as my wielder, we'll evolve to the point of the White and Red Dragon's becoming the third Heavenly Dragon and then stronger then them."**

"You mentioned the white and red dragons before." Tatsumi recalled the first time he had met the Tyrant within his mind. "What are they?" The Tyrant grunted.

 **"Fierce Beasts that once were powerful dragons however now simply reside as Sacred Gears, one of them lies within your brother of this Reality, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig."** Tatsumi was floored at that, now he knew why the Devils and Fallen Angels were so interested in him if he had such a powerful Sacred Gear. **"Wield me well Tatsumi."** The Tyrant began. **"Grow stronger and our evolution will be great."**

Tatsumi shot up from where he was laying on the grass with heavy breaths before raising a hand to his chest to calm his breathing down, speaking with the Tyrant was an odd feeling. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he jumped to his feet ready to attack before he stopped seeing red hair, he knew it from somewhere before. Looking down at the beautiful face looking up at him, seeing the confliction in her blue eyes.

"Rias." Tatsumi stated getting a nod from the red headed devil as she rose to her feet.

"I wished to speak with you Tatsumi." Rias told him sliding down the hill so that she was on even ground before turning back up to Tatsumi. "Walk with me?" She questioned getting a hesitant look from Tatsumi before he nodded and slid down after her. If she hadn't done anything to him while he was unconscious that was a start right? Tatsumi followed Rias for a while seeing that they had no set destination, he could tell that Rias was trying to come to terms with everything.

"Souna explained that she will be meeting with Akame and Leone tonight after school." Rias stated coming to a stop in the middle of the sports field, Tatsumi a few feet behind as she turned to face him. "I would also like to attend." Rias told him. "This is my territory and I won't have Souna speak for me." Tatsumi scratched at the back of his head, while she was beautiful and seemed nice she had still turned his brother into a devil without any incline of what Issei wanted.

"Souna is just coming to see that Akame and Leone won't be a threat unless you make them one." Tatsumi stated causing Rias to frown. "There are things you don't know about us." Rias eyes hardened, Tatsumi matching her glare with his own.

"While that may be true, Akame is a Fallen Angel sworn enemy to us Devils." Rias stated holding her ground. "Leone is harbouring a fugitive that is an Ultimate Class Devil and can be prosecuted for it." Tatsumi scowled making Rias glare hardened once more, she didn't want to argue with Tatsumi but neither of them were seeing eye to eye, she couldn't believe that Tatsumi was going so far for Leone and Akame like this, just what was his relationship of the three? Tatsumi was growing angry, Rias talking about his comrades like this, it was pissing him off.

"Then do something about it!" Tatsumi finally snapped surprising Rias. "If they're your enemy fight them, see how it turns out!" Rias scowled her blood boiling as the air around the two grew dense with magic power. "With what I know of them and what I know of you, I doubt you'd last long."

"I am the heir to the house of Gremory, Princess of Ruin." Rias eyes glowed red as her power surged through her. "I will not be threatened like this!" Tatsumi rose his arms up blocking from the powerful force washing over him before it vanished and he heard clapping making him turn his head only for it to widen as he saw Run clapping his hands together.

"Please Lady Gremory." Run began. "This is a stressful time for both you and Tatsumi." He smiled as Rias turned to him her magic power lessening.

"Sensei." Rias breathed out with a frown, had he somehow negated her magic in favor of Tatsumi? Turning to Tatsumi he was staring at Run as the teacher approached him.

"Tatsumi, good to see you up and about on your feet."

"Run..." Tatsumi breathed. "I don't know if it's good to see you or not." Run chuckled at that lightly.

"I imagine so, but I feel as if you and Rias are causing a rather large commotion that could be easily settled if both of you weren't so hard headed." He smiled causing Tatsumi to roll his eyes. "Remember that time when you were with the Jaegers for a short period?" Tatsumi's hand clenched slightly. "Simply act as if you're back there and you should be able to deal with Rias with ease." Rias was confused at what they were talking about, who were the Jaegers? "After all, you were calm and collected in the face of Esdeath, not to mention Seryu who had just taken someone important from you."

"That was different!" Tatsumi spat. "My brother hadn't just been turned into a Devil and I needed to survive."

"Yes, Issei's predicament is unfortunate, especially since he had no choice in the matter." Rias cast her gaze down at that. "But Rias is young, she acted because she was unsure on the situation. She reincarnated Issei into a Devil to protect him." Tatsumi scowled as he cast his gaze down. "What would you have done if you were in her situation?" Tatsumi frowned as he looked up to Rias, she didn't look as she did moments ago full of power ready to fight instead she seemed like a nervous girl with no idea on what to do next. It reminded him of when he had first lost Sayo and Ieyasu.

"I think it would be best if you take the rest of the day off Tatsumi." Run instructed. "With everything going on it would be best for things to be settled before you returned to school, Leone and Akame should agree with me on this. I'll attend tonight with Rias and Souna, I'd like to be present at least." Tatsumi sighed but nodded in agreement, he knew coming to school wasn't the best idea but Leone insisted that sticking to a normal routine would be best for now. Looking from Run to Rias Tatsumi let out a sigh.

"Bring Issei with you tonight." Tatsumi told the red headed devil. "Since you dragged him into this, he has a right to know." Rias nodded without saying a word.

"I'll bringing your belongings with me to the church after school." Run informed Tatsumi getting the teen to nod before he turned on his heel and walked away towards the front gate of Kuoh Academy. Run frowned as he walked up to Rias who eyed him warily. "Please, they mean you no threat Rias." Run told him. "In truth, they could be strong allies to you, if you'd let them."

"Just who are you Run-sensei?" Rias questioned.

"Just a teacher who cares much for his students and wouldn't like them to fight when it is avoidable." Run smiled as he turned and began to walk back to the school building. "I'll see you after class."

* * *

Tatsumi rose an eyebrow as he stood before the church, it had taken a bit of a walk to get here from Kuoh Academy but it wasn't to tedious. The church doors were wide open and a stack of church benches were currently piled up outside of it. It would seem that Leone and Akame were making themselves feel more comfortable here.

"Yo Akame, where do you want this hunk of wood?" Leone called back from inside.

"It's not a hunk of wood, it's Jesus Christ on the cross." Akame replied before a moment's hesitation. "It can go out with the benches, it's a hunk of wood." Tatsumi heard Leone laugh before she appeared in the doorway with a grin on her face carrying a massive cross over her shoulder with tremendous ease.

"Thought I smelt you coming up the hill." Leone grinned at Tatsumi who smiled lightly. "I honestly didn't think you'd make it past first period."

"Why send me at all?" Tatsumi questioned placing his hands in his pockets and walking into the church beside Leone who had dumped off the stature of Jesus onto the pile of benches. The church looked rather bare having been emptied of most of it's furniture. What floored Tatsumi was Akame, she was hovering in mid air with her black wings spread out in the centre of the church with a broom dusting off cobwebs from the ceiling's nooks and crannies.

"Thought you might enjoy it a little." Leone shrugged. "Now, forget about that. Here's the idea, we set up a bar over there, couches in this area over here, big screen TV on that wall over there." Tatsumi couldn't help but laugh at Leone's enthusiasm, to think a church was going to be turned into a den for assassins. "Come on, I was even thinking about putting in a jacuzzi some place."

"Sounds good." Tatsumi chuckled. "Just one thing, how are you going to pay for it all?"

"Ah don't worry about that Tatsumi." Leone laughed wrapping an arm around Tatsumi's neck and pulling him close. "I've got some money stashed away for a rainy day and I'm sure Akame's got some input."

"All my possessions are within the Grigori." Akame stated from above making Tatsumi and Leone look up only for Tatsumi to blush at the view up Akame's skirt. "It would be a simple task to retrieve them all if I'm still welcome."

"From what Azazel said the other day you were fine to go on as you please." Leone shrugged getting a nod from the Fallen Angel who went back to dusting. Leone pulled Tatsumi close with a grin. "Nice view huh?"

"W-W-What!" Tatsumi explained pushing himself away from Leone causing the blonde to laugh.

"Come on Tatsumi, help me with the rest of the interior. All this church crap has to go." Tatsumi sighed but nodded, it was just Leone's usually teasing. While the two moved the rest of the furniture, carpets, rugs, confession booths, desks, murals, cupboards, ruined pillars and everything else that wasn't bolted down from within making a large pile of debris outside Tatsumi explained what had happened at school from his meeting with Souna to what had happened with Run and Rias out on the sports field.

"It's a good idea, we show the devil's in the area we're not a threat they'll be less likely to try and get us to leave and we can remain without much commotion." Akame stated with a nod. "However will the Devil's see a peaceful solution or would they desire a fight?"

"It's not like we can't handle ourselves." Leone added as the three sat in the centre of the now empty church. "Kuroka's classified as an Ultimate Class Devil and from my memories I'm more powerful than she is." Leone continued. "So basically, I doubt fighting us is an option."

"We should be ready anyway." Akame stated. "We can't let our guard down around Devils." She explained.

"That may be your Fallen Angel side speaking but you're right, we're in a tight spot and force may be the only option." Leone agreed before both women turned to Tatsumi. "So, we're going to get you to awaken your Sacred Gear before they all get here." Tatsumi smiled lightly, feeling the Tyrant within him become restless.

"I'm ready." Tatsumi nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Tatsumi rose Incursio's blade up as he ducked and weaved beneath Leone's punches that sent forces of wind pressure soaring past him crumbling the surrounding trees that the air pressure hit, Leone's fist could very well place him in the hospital if he wasn't careful. Something he had learnt upon awakening his Sacred Gear was that it was a relatively simple thing to do. Imagining Incursio's blade and willing it to form from his soul had almost been like second nature to him, he wasn't sure if it was because he was so use to Incursio or if the Tyrant had something to do with it or Sacred Gears were easier to wield than Teigu that had all sorts of criteria.

Leone had told him not to worry about the details before she pushed him outside the church to begin training with him. Which inevitably turned into her kicking his ass.

"Come on Tatsumi, push harder." Leone grinned as she leapt above him rearing her fist back and punching down, Tatsumi blocking it with the flat of his blade but he was pushed back several meters as Leone's strength was more monstrous than he had ever witnessed before.

"This would be much simpler if we had a couple of danger beasts to deal with like atop Mt Fake or up at Marg Plateau." Tatsumi stated as he began diverting her punches with his hand to avoid being hit with the air pressure from her blows as he slashed out with his sword.

"Those were the good old days!" Leone laughed kicking out at Tatsumi who flipped backwards before dashing forward with his blade poised up, Leone simply gripping the demon blade with both hands and throwing Tatsumi over her shoulder with ease. Turning to face him, Tatsumi was already charging back at her, Leone grinned as she charged Tatsumi with a barrage of blows being dealt getting the same from Tatsumi in return.

The fight immediately shifted when Leone introduced Magic to the equation causing explosions to erupt all around Tatsumi as he dodged and tried to predict where the next one would be. Leone was even able to ignite the very air so airborne escape was impossible. Leone taunted Tatsumi by poking out her tongue causing Tatsumi to smirk. Thrusting the demon blade into the ground, the red cross eye in it's hilt glowing brightly causing Leone's eyes to widen as a grin came to her face.

 _"That a boy!"_ Leone inwardly cheered as she readied for the real fight.

"Incursio!" Tatsumi called out and the demon armour enveloped the teen and before Leone knew it Tatsumi's was already behind her, his clawed foot slamming her head down into the dirt. Leone crashed her elbow up into Tatsumi's leg resounding in several cracks in the metal as he jumped back, Leone getting to her feet with a grin as she examined the armour Tatsumi now wielded. In truth Leone was half expecting it to be the same as the first armour Tatsumi dawned when he summoned Incursio but instead it was his most recent evolution of the armour.

In this form, the armour is more segmented, has a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet. The entire visage of Tatsumi in his armour was unnerving to see, he truly looked like a beast in that armour.

The two launched at one another this time at incredible speeds the resulting air pressure ripping up the surrounding trees from their roots, Leone having to increase her speed and strength to fight against Tatsumi in his Incursio armour, while he had been fighting with a sword he had been above average for a human but he wasn't near his level back in the Empire. However donning the demon armour, it was like he never left. His power was more then the same of when she last spared with him, his evolution since fighting Esdeath and Budo at his execution had truly made him jump leaps and bounds. Leone couldn't even remember a time outside of fighting for her life that she had fought this hard.

Their fists were a blur as both impacted one another, Tatsumi's armour stopping the majority of the impact however cracks were forming from Leone's enhanced Nekomata strength while cuts and bruises were already healing on the blonde. The force of the impacts from their fists shook the very ground as their training battle waged on. No opening was left unguarded and not a single opportunity was missed. The two assassins were fighting as if their lives were on the line and both of them were enjoying the feeling of letting loose for once.

Tatsumi seeing a slight drop in her magic barrier that she had erected to protect her left side he focused his next punch directly to it, intent on breaking through the barrier with raw force. Leone was surprised by Tatsumi's sudden change in target as he reared his fist back however just before his fists could break the barrier, Incursio dispersed and all his strength left him as he fell into Leone's waiting arms. Tatsumi took in deep breaths of air as Leone lowered them both to the ground, resting Tatsumi's head in her lap as she brushed his sweat matted hair from his face as she smiled down at him. Tatsumi looked up through hazy eyes, exhaustion clearly plastered on his face.

"Pretty good Tatsumi." Leone smiled. "Hell, you were putting me on the ropes there at the end, and look no dragon scales." Leone smiled running her hands over Tatsumi's smooth face.

"That's a plus." Tatsumi cracked a tired smile.

"I think you broke a few ribs." Leone explained running her hands down the side of his chest before nodding. "Incursio's still taking a toll but nothing a little magic can't heal up." She explained as Tatsumi sighed as Leone's hands filled with magic to soothe the obvious broken bones. "I totally wasn't expecting you to use Incursio, it was incredible to go up against."

"Anytime big sis." Tatsumi breathed out as he closed his eyes letting Leone continue to heal him as she smiled down at his sleeping face. When she had finished healing his ribs she let him lay in her lap as he continued to sleep, Leone simply looking down into his sleeping face with a small smile, taking the time to brush a few strands of hair from his eyes. She was enjoying the peace and quiet, however she worried that Tatsumi wasn't in the same boat.

* * *

Souna stood before the abandoned church, it was ten to six. Herself, Rias, Tsubaki and Akeno were to meet with Tatsumi, Leone and Akame at six pm and she was punctual as ever. Tsubaki was with her, standing by her side, she was glad for her queen's presence as the power from within was higher than her own and Rias'. Leone was a powerful Nekomata and if push came to shove very dangerous, unlike Koneko and Kuroka she was the only Nekomata not a Devil but still was more powerful than either. Souna herself didn't know Akame but from the way Rias spoke of her prior it didn't sound like she was the usual grunt Fallen Angel that they sometimes dealt with when they entered into Rias' territory. Then there was Tatsumi, even during the meeting she had with him earlier that day she could feel the overwhelming presence of his sacred gear something that had always been dormant until now.

Souna was a realist, she wasn't here to pick a fight nor was she here to try and negotiate a peace. She was here to make sure that their presence here wasn't for any ulterior motives, far as she was concerned as long as they stayed out of each other's way there was nothing to worry about, however in saying that. This wasn't her territory for her to decide what was going to happen. This was Gremory territory, meaning Rias had complete authority.

Souna knew for certain should anything happen to either her or Rias here tonight, none of the three within the church would survive the next twenty four hours, there would be no stopping Sirzechs or Serafall when it came to their younger siblings, that was fact. But that didn't mean she wanted to throw her life away for the sole sake of getting two of the Satan's involved, what would be the point then? They would be dead and nothing would have been accomplished apart from the town being wiped off the face of the earth and a potential war between the Fallen Angels, depending on Akame's status with them. She was here to make sure it didn't come to any of that, if she had to pull Rias' head inline, she would.

"They've arrived." Tsubaki stated quietly making Souna look over her shoulder to see Rias approaching from down the path with a confused Issei who was beside Rias, Souna couldn't blame the infamous teen all of this would be confusing without the added extras of the three within the church. Akeno was walking a few feet behind them with her gaze cast down, it was odd, Souna could never remember seeing Akeno in such a state before.

"You're late." Souna stated deciding to let Rias deal with her Queen's distressed state.

"Are not." Rias explained. "It's just coming on six now." Rias told her before the wooden doors of the church flew open and the smell of something delicious cooking hit them causing a few stomachs to grumble. Issei's jaw dropped at the sight of the busty blonde as his eyes instantly locked onto her bountiful assets that were basically on full display with the outfit she was wearing. Leone stood with her arms crossed as she looked over the group of gathered Devils, tilting her head she did a headcount from what Tatsumi said it would have just been Souna, Rias and Issei, not a group of five.

"Man, Akame's going to be pissed." She muttered causing Akeno look up to the blonde with wide eyes. "Yo Akame, there are five not three, so don't go eating it all!" She called back into the church before turning back to the Devils. "Sorry, Akame went to the mountains and caught a bear for dinner, do you know how hard it is to find a recipe for bear?"

"You're cooking a bear?" Issei questioned making Leone turn to him before she grinned.

"Yo! You're Tatsumi's little bro huh, guess you can go ahead and call be Big Sis." Leone grinned. "Probably going to be your sister in law one day anyway." She continued to grin.

"What crap are you spouting big sis!" Tatsumi shouted from within the church.

"Nothing, just go back to cooking before Akame finds something about you that she finds appetising." Leone called back with a grin. "Shall we go in? Dinner should be just about done." Turning on her heel she bounced her way into the church without much of a care in the world. Rias and Souna exchanged a glance before Souna pushed her glasses up.

"She wasn't what I was expecting." Souna admitted.

"Yeah, I'm fully aware of what you're feeling." Rias sighed remembering her first meeting with Leone just the day prior. Rias headed forward however Souna stopped her with a raised hand as she frowned. "What is it Souna?" Rias questioned.

"The outcome of this can end without fighting." Souna explained, from what she understood Tatsumi didn't know too much about the situation hence why he had organised this meeting but Leone didn't seem bothered by them at all, it was all down to what Akame's state in the situation was. "I'd rather end the night on a peaceful note, can we accomplish that?" Rias frowned slightly.

"It depends on them." Souna nodded before allowing Rias to continue, Souna walking beside her into the church before both of them stopped and sweat dropped at the interior. This was not what a church was suppose to look like, they were sure of that much. There was nothing even resembling holy in this place, since Tatsumi had arrived from school earlier in the day the three had managed to start their interior decorating. While nothing major had yet to be done, there were several couches positioned in a semicircle in the centre of the church, off to the side was the cross of Jesus Christ burning as a large spit with a bear spinning over it. There was still some remodeling that had to be done.

Tatsumi was currently standing by the cooking bear his back to them as he seasoned it, having cooked for Night Raid before Susanoo had arrived he had become quite adept at it. Simply rotating the bear a few more times he looked over his shoulder to the now gathered Devils with an unreadable expression on his face they were surprised to see his uncovered eye for the first time, Incursio's effect on his eye shocking them. In truth Tatsumi had thought that it would be Rias, Souna and Issei to arrive but they had brought Akeno and Tsubaki with them.

"Make yourselves at home!" Leone laughed jumping onto one of the couches with a can of beer before cracking it open and sculling half of it. "Wooh!" She cheered.

"Don't drink too much." Tatsumi sighed. "You know how you get when you're hungover."

"Oh come on, I can just make it go away with magic now." Leone grinned making Tatsumi sigh as Leone turned to the Devils. "Well don't be shy, dinner will be ready soon! We've got nothing against you, we're all friends here!" Tatsumi glanced over his shoulder seeing Issei standing awkwardly with the Devils. Tatsumi turned his gaze to the rest, he raised an eyebrow slightly at Akeno was he going crazy or did she and Akame look kind of... similar?

"Tatsumi, I couldn't find the vegetables." Akame's voice came out of one of the back causing Tatsumi's eye to twitch in annoyance as he heard the dark haired from within kitchen of the church where Tatsumi had placed most of the shopping that he had done that afternoon at Akame's request when she had left to go catch the bear.

"I know I bought some Akame, don't think I didn't!" Akame pouted exiting the back room with the vegetables not wanting to have vegetables with her meat, she looked up to see the Devils now present and frowned, her eyes drifting over them all before they came to a stop on Akeno, her eyes widened as memories of her childhood passed through her head. Leone frowned as she saw Akame and Akeno staring at one another before she sniffed Akeno's scent and her eyes widened. Akeno was related to Akame in some way.

"So let me get this straight." Leone stated sitting up right and placing her can of beer on her knee. "You have another sister?" She questioned turning to Akame who continued to stare at Akeno. "Man, this worlds really messed up making all of us older siblings, right Tatsumi?" Leone laughed lightly.

"Not the time to be making jokes Leone." Tatsumi muttered.

"It's been a long time, Akeno." Akame started walking over to Tatsumi handing him the bag of vegetables.

"Seven years." Akeno stated in return. "Where is Kurome?" She questioned.

"With Father." She stated.

"Well who knew this would turn out to be a family reunion!" Leone laughed trying to ease the increasing tension between the two sisters... it wasn't working all that well so far. Akeno's gaze locked with Akame's blazing red a frown on Akeno's face as Akame's was stoic and completely unreadable. "Now all we need is Shirone and Kuroka, is she coming? I can get Kuroka here in a flash." She stated turning to Rias who was standing beside her Queen.

"She's been instructed to remain out of this." Rias stated placing a hand on Akeno's shoulder feeling the tension in her Queen's body. "Are you okay Akeno?" Rias questioned softly getting a soft nod from her friend.

"Yes." Akeno told her.

"Might have well brought everyone, we may have needed to get another bear though." Leone grinned as she turned back to Akame who was stoic and unreadable, Leone couldn't even read Akame's emotions when she was like this. "So, let's get down to business since this doesn't seem to be going anywhere."

"What are your plans." Souna questioned stepping forward.

"What, no dinner first?" Leone questioned with a grin before she laughed it off as she patted the seat next to her gesturing for Souna to sit down however Souna was hesitant to oblige. "Fine, fine, fine." Leone huffed. "Trying to be good sports here and keep things lively but you're all being such stick in the muds."

"This is a serious matter." Rias stated raising her demonic energy causing the tension in the church to grow. "You're trespassing in my territory." The power in the church doubled as the killing intent originated from Leone seeped over everyone. Her eyes were a lifeless gold as she glared at Rias. The redhead swallowed nervously, it was the same look that Tatsumi had given her that afternoon just intensified.

"I've evaded the Four Satans and all the hunting parties for years looking after Kuroka, don't think I can't hide from them again after I kill the lot of you." Leone told them causing Souna to glare at Rias from the corner of her eye, Leone spoke the truth. Not a single trace was found after Kuroka became a Rogue Devil mostly for the fact that Leone had covered her tracks and not a single devil could find either of them.

"Leone." Akame stated, everyone surprised that she now held the sheathed Kiriichimonji in her grip. "We didn't ask them here to fight." Leone sighed and her power along with the killing intent instantly lessened as the blonde downed the other half of her beer while Rias stabilized her own power.

"We don't want to be your enemies." Leone stated. "But if you make it so, we will be." Rias and Souna frowned as they glanced at one another, Souna was glad that there was a solution forming for the current situation but it wasn't over just yet. Walking forward towards Leone the blonde looked up at the heir of the Sitri House before she sat beside her making Leone grin and wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close. "Let's have something to eat!"

"Right, Tatsumi is it ready." Akame questioned turning to Tatsumi who sighed at the look Akame was giving him.

"Yeah, grab what you want off of it." Akame nodded instantly moving forward with a plate. "Make sure you get some vegetables as well." Akame pouted slightly at him. "Don't give me that, you told me to cook and if I'm cooking you're eating vegetables." Akame nodded and went about stacking her plate with an obscene amount of meat with a normal size amount of vegetables. "Anyone else?" Tatsumi questioned gesturing to the bear, heads were shaken causing him to shrug as he sliced off some meat for himself.

Akeno remained standing behind Rias who had taken a seat on the couch opposite Leone while Tsubaki took a seat on the empty couch watching Leone as Souna sat beside her, Souna's eyes telling her not to act in a way that could get them all killed. Issei idly slid his way over to Tatsumi beside the bear cooking on the spit wanting to be in the presence of someone normal like his brother.

"You don't want to be our enemies." Rias began, unlike Souna she was still reserved around this potential threat. "Does that mean you want to be our allies?" She questioned.

"Think of us as a neutral party." Leone explained as Souna sat beside her awkwardly with Leone's arm draped around her shoulders, why did she feel like she was dealing with her sister? "We don't want anything to do with your business and vice versa. In truth, we don't know what we're doing yet." Leone shrugged.

"Everything is very complicated at the moment." Akame added as she had already devoured half the food on her plate as she sat on the floor cross legged.

"Complicated how?" Rias asked.

"Dimensional travel complicated." A new voice spoke up causing everyone to turn to see run standing at the entrance of the church with Tatsumi's school briefcase. "There is no point in keeping the truth a secret, it will simply be too much of a burden to not let them know what is happening. Don't you agree?" He questioned with a smile, approaching the group placing Tatsumi's school briefcase down with a thankful nod from the teen.

"Come on Run, secrets are kinda our thing." Leone laughed. "But I guess you're right, cat's out of the bag and all that..." Leone's ears and tail twitched slightly. "Pun not intended, it just slipped out." Tatsumi face palmed. The three from Night Raid explained everything about the Reality Marble and how they came to be here in this new reality, while far fetched, it was backed up by Run and each of the three were being totally honest, the Devils believed that much at least. They kept their lives as assassins to themselves and where they had come from, what they had done. The Empire was none of their concern so they didn't make it so.

"This Night Raid, you believe that you'll be able to awaken their memories of the times in your reality?" Souna questioned having been interested in what happened to them, it would explain why before now Tatsumi was acting like a completely different person and had connections with a Powerful Nekomata and a Fallen Angel.

"That's what we're hoping for." Leone sighed leaning back in her chair. "That's our next move anyway, find the rest of Night Raid bring them here and figure out our next move." She explained with a shrug.

"So... you're not really my brother?" Issei questioned to Tatsumi who ran a hand through his hair, the two brothers having retreated to a wall of the church, leaning against it as the looked over to the others gathered in the center of the church talking things out. Run gave Tatsumi a small nod with a smile before he turned back to speaking with Tsubaki, Rias and Souna speaking with Leone as Akame and Akeno remained quiet staring at one another.

"I am... but I'm not? I don't know it's all freaking complicated and a pain in the ass." Tatsumi muttered. "Far as my memories go you're my brother, I'm fine with it if you are." Issei grinned and nodded making Tatsumi smile as he wrapped an arm around Issei shoulders. "Don't think this gets you off the hook for all the pervy things you do to Sayo."

"It was one time! I haven't done it since she used me as target practice!" Issei laughed making Tatsumi laugh in turn before it came to a stop with a frown on his face as he looked at Issei with a side glance.

"How you holding up with all this?" Tatsumi questioned softly.

"It's freaking me out a bit." Issei admitted. "To find out, you who I've know for my entire life isn't exactly you. Being turned into a Devil and everything in between... it's all messed up." Tatsumi nodded in understanding with a sigh. "But I don't think she did it because she wants to use me." Issei shrugged as he folded his hands behind his head looking over to Rias, she seemed to be trying to negotiate with both Leone and Souna at the moment for a peaceful solution. "Plus." He grinned sheepishly. "One day I could get my own servants and make an awesome harem of devil hotties." Tatsumi smacked him over the top of the head.

"It's a bit more serious than that!" Tatsumi growled as Issei laughed.

"I bet this is the only chance I'll ever get, don't worry about me to much big bro." Issei grinned. "We're still brothers and we just happen to have a knack for the crazy." Tatsumi chuckled lightly as he remembered thinking the same thing when he had first joined Night Raid, a small frown on his face as he lowered his gaze remembering Night Raid. Looking to Akame and Leone, they were the only two apart from himself and the comatose Mine to still be standing. "You ok?" Issei questioned.

"Ah... yeah." Tatsumi nodded. "Sorry, everything's just taking a bit to take in." He explained with a smile. "Come on, let's go get a seat." Issei nodded with a grin.

"You have to introduce me to the blonde properly." Issei grinned perversely his eyes already on the impressive bust of Leone causing Tatsumi to sigh.

"She'll knock you on your ass before you can even think about it." Tatsumi assured him making Issei slump his shoulders as he pouted and followed Issei to find a seat, Issei awkwardly taking a seat a few feet from Rias while Tatsumi leaned on the back of the couch where Souna and Leone were sitting, Leone leaning her head back and giving him a grin.

Akeno frowned as she turned to Akame who was staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Having heard Tatsumi, Akame and Leone speak about being from a different Reality where not a single one of them was known to them, it brought confusion and boundless questions however one only came to mind.

"Then that means, you're indifferent to what happened years ago?" Akeno questioned softly to Akame.

"What happened in the past between us is not the choice I personally made." Akame nodded however a frown came to her face. "But you abandoned both Kurome and me to become a Devil." Akeno lowered her head her hair covering her eyes. "Is it because you hate Baraqiel?"

"How could I not! He's the reason Mother is dead!" Akeno snapped causing Akame to frown as memories of Shuri passed through her mind and the events that had transpired her fists clenched tightly as the memory filled her mind. Akeno was basically a spitting image of her mother in this reality, raising a hand to her forehead with a sigh before raising her head to look at her sister. Akeno took a deep breath before sighing. "This isn't the reason why we're here." Akeno stated however Akame took a step toward her, yellow lighting forming around Akeno's fingers daring her to try anything. The room became quiet as everyone stared at the two sisters who stood across from one another but were worlds apart. Akame didn't press forward remaining in place, simply raising her gaze to look into Akeno's eyes.

"Are you happy, as you are now, as a devil?" Akame questioned surprising Akeno slightly,. The lightning vanished from her fingertips as she rose her head up and nodded as she looked into Akame's eyes. "That's all that matters then." Akame turned and walked over to where Leone was sitting and sat beside her, Leone patting the Fallen Angel on the knee in comfort before turning to Rias who was eying Akeno who stood stock still, shocked at the acceptance Akame had given her, the confrontation between Akeno and Akame was something she had been most worried about when coming to this meeting.

"We're hoping to use this church as our base." Akame started making Rias turn to the dark haired Fallen Angel the first time Akame had spoke to her. "If you promise not to interfere with what we do we won't cause any trouble for any of you." Akame finished as Souna glanced at Rias who was looking at the dark haired assassin with a calculating gaze. "We'll assist in protecting the territory should you see that you require immediate help, otherwise we'll stay out of it." Rias rose to her feet causing Tatsumi to tense however Leone shook her head to stop him from drawing Incursio forth.

"What is your status with the Grigori?" Rias questioned.

"I'm on indefinite leave." Akame stated. "I believe that Azazel has plans, however I have no intention of following through with any orders from the Grigori from here onwards." Rias frowned slightly, that was good to hear but did that mean that Fallen Angels would come to find her and bring her back? If that was the case then Rias would have to intervene, she couldn't have Fallen Angels walking over her territory like they owned the place.

"What about Kurome?" Akeno questioned. "You're just going to leave her there in the Grigori, alone?" She questioned and for the briefest moment anger flared through Akame's red eyes.

"While none of your business." She stated with a tone harsher than Akeno was expecting, Tatsumi frowned knowing how Akame got around the mention of Kurome, she was always a touchy subject. Placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her she jolted slightly and looked up at him, Tatsumi offering a smile he rarely showed anymore. Akame placed a hand on his atop her shoulder as she turned back to the surprised Akeno. "I will be dealing with that myself, you don't have to worry about it." Akeno lowered her head slightly, did she even have the right to say something about Kurome or Akame's actions now?

"For the time being." Rias began. "I believe an agreement can be met that you can stay in the church, under the guided supervision of our Familiar at all times." Leone frowned but nodded her head in agreement. "While they won't inconvenience your day of life, simply keeping out of sight they will be watching and the first mistake that you make the agreement will be ended."

"Sounds like a deal." Leone grinned jumping to her feet and offering her hand to Rias. "Can I see Shirone from time to time?"

"That is up to her." Rias stated taking Leone's hand in her own before her eyes drifted to Tatsumi who was frowning as he looked to her. _"He still doesn't like that fact that Issei became a Devil."_ She sighed softly as Leone let her hand go. _"Perhaps I might be able to speak with him in private soon, I don't want Issei to become a concern if Tatsumi somehow influences him."_

"The matter is settled then." Souna stated raising to her feet Leone grinning at her, causing Souna to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Cheers for the help!" Leone laughed wrapping an arm around Souna's neck and pulling her close smashing her face against her large breasts. "Couldn't have done it without ya calming big red here down!" Issei was practically drooling as he watched the student council president neck deep in a pair of breasts he would love to be between.

"Me nex-!" Tatsumi was already behind him slapping him up the back of the head, he felt like he had done this numerous times before. Issei rubbed the back of his head hearing Leone's laughter while he pouted up at his older brother.

"Sorry kiddo, Tatsumi's got dibs first." Leone grinned with her hands on her hips, Tatsumi's face shining red as Issei grabbed him by the school shirt he was still wearing and shook him rapidly crying once more as he told him his self reasoned duties of an older brother and sharing. Souna now stood with an irritated look on her face as she righted her hair, Tsubaki standing behind her stoic as usual.

"Now, I believe that it has gotten quite late." Run spoke up with a smile, everyone turning to face the teacher. "You do have school in the morning and I wouldn't be a teacher if I didn't remind you of that fact. While this is all important, so is your studies. Right, Student Council President?"

"Run-sensei is correct." She stated eying the time on her phone. "It's far beyond what time I predicted this would come to an end." She explained. "If all matters are dealt with, I feel that we should let things be and see how they develop over time." She said looking Rias directly in the eye causing the red headed devil to nod in agreement, while she wasn't a fan of this, this was the best way to solve the issue without a fight. With a quick talk with Issei, Tatsumi told him that he would speak with Issei soon as the two Devils and their queens headed for the church door.

"Nighty night everybody!" Leone waved them off as they exited before she collapsed back onto the couch when they were gone from sight. "Man! What a night!"

"It could have gone worse." Akame stated with a soft sigh.

"You alright Akame?" Tatsumi questioned making Akame look up at him before she nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, thank you Tatsumi." The teen nodded before the three turned to the single remaining person not apart of Night Raid, Run.

"I truly never expected to be on good terms with Night Raid like this." Run admitted with a smile. "Although, it's nice to see you and Wave do have similarities in your situations, Tatsumi." He stated to the teen who gave a small grin remembering the time when Wave had said something similar to him.

"So Run, want a beer?" Leone questioned. "I've got a few left." She explained rummaging around a cooler beside the couch she was seated on.

"No thank you." Run told them. "I do however wish to show you something." The three gained curious looks as Run produced a portable tablet from his own briefcase and went through several options on the screen before handing it over to Leone who held it up for the three of them to see. It was a video of some kind. Music played and a song was heard as a stage came into view. In big bold letters that came across the screen wrote _**'Do you have talent and want to be a star?'**_ Before the narration began.

 _"We're looking for the next idol group in Japan to rock the charts and to change music for the world over. You will have the chance to meet and perform with renown idols!"_ The narrator explained before two people entered the stage, dancing and singing to the song in the background. The members of Night Raid's eyes widened as they locked onto the two singing.

"I was watching TV before bed last night and this advertisement came on." Run explained.

 _"Hi there! I'm Cosmina!"_ Cosmina was a young woman with bob-style haircut and bunny ears accessory on her head. She wore a mini dress, a collar and matching wrist bands, boots and a pair of glasses that the three recognized as a member of Wild Hunt that Akame had killed after she had been morphed into a Danger Beast by Dorothea.

 _"And I'm Chelsea, and we want you with us up on stage!"_ She was the same as they remembered, while the dancing and the singing was totally knew but Chelsea was Chelsea and the three would never forget her. She was smiling and happy and the most important part, she was alive. Tatsumi stared with wide eyes, the last time her saw her her head was on a spike in the center of town and now... he couldn't help but let tears run down his cheeks as he stared at her smiling face.

 _"Sign up now for your chance to change your life and become an idol with both Cosmina and Chelsea!"_ The Narrator continued.

 _"See you soon!"_ Both Cosmina and Chelsea cheered happily before leaning in to kiss the camera, the video coming to a picture screen of Cosmina and Chelsea during a performance with the details for the idol recruitment contact information. The video stopped yet the three assassins were speechless. Tatsumi wiped at his eyes as Akame let a small smile grace her face.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA! MINE'S GOING TO FLIP WHEN SHE SEE THIS!" Leone roared in laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Issei was frowning as he closed the door behind him after he exited his house, Tatsumi hadn't come home last night. He had expected his older brother to come home late, but for him to not come home at all? It was worrisome, not to mention completely irritating that he had gotten to spend the night with two insanely gorgeous babes! Heading for the front gate of the yard he was greeted with an odd sight, instead of Tatsumi's two friends it was a single friend.

Sayo was alone today and seemed slightly off about something, or more so was being awkward. A finger was curling her hair while she was fidgeting. Seeing as how the bow master had yet to realise he was there, there was only one logical thing to do to cheer her up from the mood she was in, he had done it ever since he was a kid. Slipping behind her he grinned before flipping up the rear end of her skirt to reveal her underwear to the street.

"Kyaa!" Sayo screamed turning with a roundhouse kick hitting Issei square in the jaw sending the perverted teen flying down the street. Sayo's cheeks were red in both fury and embarrassment as she marched towards the downed pervert who was groaning before gulping slightly at the intense dangerous aura now standing above him.

"M-Mornin Sayo." Issei greeted with a nervous smile. "Nice choice toda-gah!" Sayo's foot collided with Issei's face as she ground her shoe in making Issei yelp in pain, he wasn't even able to appreciate the view with the foot currently in his face obscuring his vision, along with the tears.

"Where is Tatsumi?" Sayo demanded as she placed her feet back on the ground and stepping back from the pervert.

"Ah... he left already?" Issei suggested causing Sayo to frown slightly, Ieyasu and herself had seen Tatsumi speaking with Rias Gremory about something on the sports field, it was an unusual thing to see to be honest. Rias had her own clique of people that she was familiar with, there was no reason for Tatsumi to have anything to speak to them about.

Not to mention what the two seemed to be talking about, at least from a distance anyway, seemed to end on rather bad terms with one another, Run-sensei having to intervene but Tatsumi left school. Sayo and Ieyasu had been all for following Tatsumi off campus to see what was wrong however Run-sensei told them it would be best for them to return to class.

 _"Just what is going on with Tatsumi?"_ Sayo thought to herself as she turned and began to walk off down the street leaving Issei to sigh as he sat where he had fallen. He didn't like all this lying, it was hard enough to keep his own friends from finding out what was going on now there were Tatsumi's friends to worry about? Getting to his feet deciding to give Sayo a wide berth for the day after the skirt flipping incident he decided on another route to school. Getting to his feet he picked up his school briefcase and hung it over his shoulder as he headed off.

The town was slightly busy it being peak hour as everyone was either on their way to work or school, most of the students from Kuoh he passed keeping their distance from him while a few whispers echoed out about him arriving at school with Rias of all people the day before originated around him. It's not that he wanted to eavesdrop on their conversations, about him, it was just with his new devil senses it was hard not to retort to the insults and theories the girls were stating. Growing more and more annoyed at the continuous rantings about him he looked up at the church on the hill surrounded by the woodlands where he had been last night.

"Maybe I should just go hang out with Tatsumi for the day." He muttered to himself, his feet already turning him off the road that would lead to Kuoh Academy to one that would lead up to the church. The trek up the hill was slow, he wasn't in a rush, this was a first for him ditching school, he just hoped Tatsumi was there and he wasn't bothering the other supernatural forces at work in the church. Pulling out his phone, deciding to send a message to Tatsumi just encase he stopped as heard someone cry out, turning to see what the commotion was he saw a blonde girl dressed as a nun.

"Oh no, it looks like a fell down again. I'm such a klutz" The girl mumbled as Issei's cheeks heated up as a grin came to his face as the nun's robes had lifted up revealing her white panty clad rear. The girl managed to sit back up before Issei shook away his perverted thoughts and approached her, offering his hand.

"Are you ok?" Issei questioned as the blonde smiled taking the offered hand.

"Yeah, I'm ok, really." She smiled as Issei's eyes widened, that was certainly not Japanese but he understood every word as if it were. "I've been getting into trouble since I got here." She explained wrapping her knuckles atop her own head lightly. Issei smiled lightly, she was definitely cute and most certainly his type... who was he kidding any girl that looked at him without scorn was his type. Glancing around trying to find a topic to talk about he spotted her case that she had dropped when she tripped.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou?" Issei introduced himself surprising her before she smiled happily.

"Asia Argento." She greeted in return.

"Travelling?" Issei questioned causing her to turn back to where her bag was situated.

"Oh no." She waved her hands in front of herself. "Actually, I'm a little lost, do you think you might be able to help me?" She questioned.

"I'll give it my best." Issei smiled making her own smile match his.

"I'm heading for the town church." She explained. "I was wondering if you might know the way?"

"Actually, I was just heading there myself." Issei smiled at her. "I wouldn't mind taking you."

"Oh, that would be great." She smiled happily. "I'm sorry to burden you, my guide said she had to do something really quick and rushed off giving me only the briefest of directions. It's not her fault though, I should have really been paying more attention." She explained as the two began to walk, Asia pulling her case along behind her. "May I ask what you were heading to the church for?"

"Ah, my brother headed there this morning." Issei smiled at her. "I was simply going to see what he was up too."

"Wouldn't you miss school?" She asked, gesturing to his school uniform.

"Never mind that, if I can escort a cute girl like you then it's no problem." Issei smiled causing her to blush slightly as she rose a hand up to her cheek in embarrassment. "So what brings you to town?" He questioned, figuring it was the start of getting to know her a bit. Better than saying stupid about the weather and making a complete fool of himself.

"I was just assigned to the church in this town." Asia smiled happily.

"That explains the uniform then." Issei joked as she giggled alongside him.

"I'm really glad that I ran into someone kind like you, I guess that means someone really is looking out for me." He chuckled lightly as they continued.

"You said your guide just up and ditched you, are they a local?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't know too much about her." Asia explained, lowering her head slightly. Issei frowned as the mood seemed to be slipping downhill more and more as they approached the church and it wasn't just because of the lack of conversation. He had felt the same thing when he had gone to the church the previous evening with Rias and Akeno, the feeling of dread that the church emitted made him feel uneasy, Rias explaining that the church itself was on holy land however the barrier that Leone had placed around it removed that feeling.

Coming to the slope that would lead them directly up to the Church Issei scowled as an ominous feeling washed over him, placing a hand on the Asia's shoulder she stopped and turned back to him. Issei was glaring at the one standing up the slope, her arms crossed over her chest. He had felt the same thing when he had first seen Akame, it was a Fallen Angel.

She was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. While Issei was grateful for the bountiful view that didn't mean he could let his guard down. Stepping in front of the nun on Instinct the Fallen Angel began to approach.

"You're not the same as the others." Kalawarner spoke eyeing Issei before her eyes shot to Asia behind him.

"Lady Kalawarner." Asia spoke softly surprising Issei as he turned to face her.

"You know this chick?" Issei questioned.

"S-She was my guide." She explained surprising Issei as he turned back to Kalawarner, the Fallen Angel's eyes were narrowed slightly as she glared at him. That's when both felt it, an ominous presence. Two unrecognisable men in church uniforms, signalling that they were rogue exorcists, shot from the tree line making Kalawarner scowl as her wings ejected from her back and she shot backwards forming a light spear in her hand.

Issei moved to stand in front of Asia rearing his right arm up, his sacred gear forming as one of the exorcists landed before him. Issei stood with his arm raised up as the exorcist stood before him light sword in hand. Issei was nervous, this was his first fight, nobody had taught him how to fight yet! In truth he had no idea how to fight!

Hearing an anguished scream of pain he turned only to see that Kalawarner had already dealt with her opponent, the exorcist falling lifeless to the ground in a pool of his own blood... was he suppose to do that too?

"Issei watch out!" Asia cried as pain flooded Issei, the exorcists light blade having pierced his side. Using what little energy he had left he punched the exorcist in the face with all he could muster sending him recoiling back as Issei fell to the ground holding his side as blood gushed out onto the road. The pain of light was excruciating like not he had ever felt before. Asia was instantly beside him a green glowing emanating from a ring on each hand.

Seeing the exorcist approach Asia from behind Issei tried to call out only for a light spear to pierce through the man's chest from the back, Kalawarner standing behind the now collapsing exorcist before she drove her light spear downwards to finish him off simply leaving a massive blood stain on the road.

"You're the one recently reincarnated to the Gremory Clan." Kalawarner spoke in annoyance as her light spear and wings vanished, having come to a full realisation of who the boy was after witnessing the activation of his sacred gear.

"Y-You're a Devil?" Asia questioned with wide eyes, however her healing didn't stop.

"S-Sorry Asia, I didn't want you mixed up in all of this." Issei breathed out softly as the wound on his side closed, the pain disappearing without a trace. "I didn't mean to deceive you." He bowed his head as he sat up Asia lowering her hands from his side.

"No, it's quite alright." Asia shook her head. "After all, I didn't tell you about the Fallen Angels." She smiled softly as Issei smiled in return before the both of them laughed lightly as Kalawarner scowled in annoyance.

"We're leaving." Kalawarner stated causing the two to jump slightly in surprise. "Once we get to the church the attacks will stop." She stated turning on her heel.

"Wait." Issei called out to her. "Who is attacking and why?" He called out.

"Rogue Exorcists working for a Devil that wants Asia." Kalawarner stated surprising the both of them, Issei getting to his feet as Asia helped him up. The wound had stopped however the blood soaking his shirt was now way to real, had he really just been stabbed by an exorcist and saved by a Fallen Angel? Wasn't the against the laws of nature or something? Asia gave him a small smile before heading forward making Issei frown slightly... he couldn't just leave Asia to be attacked or leave her with this Fallen Angel.

The two followed after Kalawarner only annoying the Fallen Angel further, she was under strict instructions not to harm any of the Gremory or Sitri peerage members, however the Exorcists attacking were allied with neither of the two, that was abundantly clear, Sitri and Gremory had too much pride to work with Exorcists. Not only that, she was not to fight against the same person they had originally planned to kill.

Issei Hyoudou.

However his presence was irritating, she could feel his gaze on her rear the entire time. The three reached the church entering through the barrier with ease, the tension Issei had of being near the church instantly vanished upon entering. Kalawarner approached the church doors and rose her hand before slamming her fist against the door several times.

For several moments there was nothing but silence before they heard the clang of steel on steel. Kalawarner turned her head at the sound before she began to walk around the church, Issei and Asia glancing at one another before following after her the sound of steel on steel only growing louder as they approached.

"I wonder who she found stupid enough to face that blade of hers." Kalawarner mumbled however Issei's hearing was able to pick it up with ease. Rounding the corner of the church Issei and Asia came to a stop holding their arms up from the sheer wind pressure pushing against them. Looking through the gap in his arms Issei was stunned at what he was seeing. Tatsumi held a sword in his hand sparring against Akame, their weapons were moving so fast that they were leaving after images because of it, showing the image of numerous blades as the two continued to exchange blows with great speed and strength.

"No way..." Issei breathed out, he knew Tatsumi was in the kendo club at school but this... this was on an entirely different level from school club activates, hell it was way passed tournament level matches. The intensity in Tatsumi's eyes was unlike anything Issei had seen before, now he could see how this Tatsumi was different from the brother he knew of. Not to mention his skilled opponent. If this was what his brother could achieve and he was still just a human... that said a lot for him being a Devil and was unable to defeat as single Exorcist.

Suddenly there was a gap in the sound of echoing steel making Issei's eyes widen as Akame had flicked Tatsumi's blade upwards before she dealt a heavy kick straight to his chest sending him flying back across the small clearing. Tatsumi crashed against the wall of the church with a grunt as Incursio hung limply in his grip. Asia didn't hesitate, running to Tatsumi's side surprising Akame at the blonde teen moving to Tatsumi before watching as she began to heal his bruises from the impact. Tatsumi simply stared at her with confusion on his face unsure of who she was, glancing around he saw Issei with Kalawarner, remembering the Fallen Angel from their meeting in the park with Akame.

"There all better." Asia smiled at Tatsumi who rose an eyebrow slightly, it was clear that she was speaking with an accent and her Japanese wasn't that great but he had managed to understand what she had said to him. Surprisingly the pain he had felt was gone and he no longer was injured.

"Thank you." Tatsumi told her causing her to smile as she rose to her feet, Tatsumi doing the same Incursio dispersing from his grip. Akame walked over to him, Asia cowering before the Fallen Angel causing Akame to tilt her head slightly at the nervous blonde girl simply taking in her appearance for a few moments only making Asia more nervous.

"Asia Argento." Akame confirmed making the blonde squeak and nod her head furiously.

"Yes Lady Akame!" Asia bowed surprising Tatsumi who looked between the two before giving a questioning look to Akame who frowned and turned to Kalawarner who was now approaching, Tatsumi seeing Issei standing awkwardly behind her before spotting the blood on his clothes and he immediately scowled.

"Exorcists moved to take her." Kalawarner stated seeing Tatsumi's gaze. "He tried to stop one of them, however was unable to fight him off." She continued as Issei chuckled awkwardly scratching at the nape of his neck.

"You ok?" Tatsumi questioned getting a nod in response from Issei, the younger brother slightly frightened of his older brothers angry glare.

"Asia healed my wound." Issei explained. "Kalawarner dealt with the Exorcist." He continued.

"Why did you bring her here?" Akame questioned turning to Kalawarner. "Raynare said she was heading for the Grigori now." Kalawarner nodded in agreement.

"She arrived at a branch of the Grigori in eastern Europe this morning." Kalawarner explained. "Azazel instructed to bring her here, to you." Akame frowned slightly at that, at her standpoint she saw no interest in Asia being here. It would simply hinder their plans to reunite Night Raid, however her Sacred Gear was an asset. She had nothing against the girl personally, she simply had no interest in looking after her. Asia Argento may be a heretic in the name of the Church, however she was still a devout believer in God.

"The Exorcists who attacked her." Akame began, wanting the information Kalawarner had on them.

"Working for an unknown Devil group, their aim is to abduct her, not kill her." Kalawarner explained. "Several attempts were made on the way here, easily enough to deal with but watch your back. The one behind it will step up his game more than likely." Akame frowned slightly before glancing at Asia who held her hands clasped in front of her lap.

"Take her back to Azazel." Akame stated. "She doesn't need to be here, she's simply a target that I don't have the time to deal with." Issei's eyes widened as he turned from Akame to Asia who lowered her head even more, her hands now clenching at her robes. Issei turned to Tatsumi to seek any help but only found him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Azazel ordered me to bring her here, she is under your protection until Azazel says so." Kalawarner told her. "I don't take orders from you Akame." Akame's red eyes met Kalawarner's blue causing the busty fallen Angel to take a step back.

"I... uh, I have an idea." Issei started making everyone glance at the blood soaked teen making him chuckle awkwardly at the sudden attention he was getting.

"What is it Issei?" Tatsumi questioned.

"What about asking Rias?" He suggested. "You said there was a Devil after her right? If Rias can somehow call off the attack, there shouldn't be a reason for her not to stay, right?" He questioned as Asia raised her head, looking at Issei with awe, the evidence of tears in her eyes. He was trying to do so much for her.

"A devil won't help the member of the Church." Kalawarner stated getting a nod from Akame by instinct, the memories she had of Devils they were adamant about believers in God.

"Issei might have a point Akame." Tatsumi started. "Look at it this way, we're not looking for any arguments with the Devils or the Fallen Angels right?" Akame nodded her head in agreement. "You sending her back to this Azazel guy is just going to be a pain in the ass, but in saying that these devils that are coming after her are just going to be a pain in the ass."

"What are you getting at?" Kalawarner questioned.

"From what happened last night, our truce isn't strong." Tatsumi explained causing Akame to frown slightly, it was barely stable let alone strong. "It could break at any moment, Rias may not know if there is a Devil acting in her territory, we let her know and she deals with it for us. The Nun doesn't get hunted down and we have less duties to look after her." Akame rose a hand up to her mouth in thought before looking into Tatsumi's eyes. "Plus, she saved Issei's life I owe her for that."

"I-It was no-nothing." Asia told him.

"We'll repay the debt." Akame nodded getting a small smile from Tatsumi as Asia's smile grew wide, Issei grinned sheepishly as Kalawarner sighed as she glanced at Tatsumi. Why was Akame so trusting of the human? Seeing Tatsumi speak with Issei, the perverted teen introducing him to the nun she glanced at Akame, her red eyes locked on Tatsumi, a small smirk tugged at Kalawarner's lips.

 _"She's infatuated with him."_

"Yo Tatsumi, where's the big boobed blonde?" Issei questioned making Tatsumi sigh at the blunt pervertedness of his brother, he was seriously worse than Lubbock at least Lubbock had tact, not much but more than Issei.

"She went to Tokyo on some business." Tatsumi simply told him causing Issei to pout. "What are you doing here anyway? You have school."

"So do you." Issei grinned.

* * *

Leone loved this, the feeling of electricity in the air the bodies mashing together, barely any room to breath. Why had she never gone to a concert before? Sure the music wasn't exactly her style but the atmosphere definitely was. She was close enough to the stage to see Chelsea singing and dancing, you could see why they were advertising for a new idol member, something just seemed missing with just the two of them up on stage not that they weren't good it just could be better. Leone had to smile seeing Chelsea up there, the last time she had seen her was when they had the mission briefing to deal with Bols and Kurome on their way to the Path of Peace. They had teased Tatsumi with their swimsuits.

It was easy to see Chelsea's change since joining Night Raid, especially her rash decisions she started to make. Before Chelsea had joined Night Raid there were reports of her being on the same level as an assassin as Akame. Never one to take unnecessary risks, always completing the mission as requested. However upon her joining Night Raid she changed and it was easy to see what had made her change, a young assassin with a heart of gold. Leone smiled to herself, Tatsumi sure had changed the lives of so many people. He was even cracking at the shell around Akame's heart. She frowned slightly as the music filled the air around her, the people cheering and calling out seeming to phase out around her. The only thing on her mind...

Tatsumi.

He wasn't happy here, in this reality, his attitude for staying was sub par at best. Leone couldn't blame him, she had the same feelings as Tatsumi about returning to the Empire but what truly waited for them there? Bloodshed and even more loss? In truth, she had mixed emotions. The Empire... everything she had done, had witnessed just the Empire in general, with all the fighting, killing and everything that they had lost along the way, would it ever truly be at peace? War, conflict and corruption was inevitable it could only last so long, if the Empire had taught her anything it was these this was true.

She was the one to come up with the idea of staying here, after all it was a high possibility that everyone they lost in the Revolution could very well come back to them, wasn't it worth it? Right here and now she was standing in a place not thirty feet from someone they had lost. Standing amongst the crowd she smiled softly looking up at Chelsea who was holding a microphone in her hand going through the dance routine with Cosmina before the show came to an end. The lights on the stage dimmed slightly as both girls took a breath, a slow song echoing throughout the stadium.

"Thank you so much for coming out today!" Cosmina called out happily cheers erupting from the crowd. "We're so happy to have you here!"

"We can't do this without you!" Chelsea smiled happily looking over the crowd. "We love the suppor-" She stopped once she saw a blonde standing in the crowd looking up at her, dropping the microphone onto the ground, it clattering at her feet sending echoing booms throughout the speakers as she rose a hand to her head, clutching it in pain. Cosmina rushed to her side as there were gasps throughout the crowd as Chelsea fell to one knee in pain.

"Easy there." Leone whispered softly sending out a wave of sage magic calming the entire stadium down along with Chelsea, seeing the red haired idol physically calm she looked up at Leone who smiled before turning and walking through the crowd. Several security members came up onto the stage escorting the two idols off stage as Leone exited the stadium with a heavy breath, she hadn't intended to make contact with Chelsea, just to see if Cosmina was a threat at all and by the looks of it she wasn't, at least not yet.

"I'll stick around for a bit, see what happens." Leone mused to herself.

* * *

Akame fidgeted awkwardly as she stood at the gate of Kuoh Academy, a few passers by had glanced at her in confusion some boys attempting to approach her before she gave off an aura that gave them the feeling that they really shouldn't. In truth she was awkward because she couldn't remember the last time she had been out in the open in public.

During Night Raid there hadn't been a day she had been in the streets of the Empire unless it was by the cover of darkness. It was too Risky with everyone in the Capital knowing her face. So suddenly being thrust out into the open like this, it made her nervous. Leaning past the gate she scanned the school with her red eyes, she could already tell that there were numerous devils on campus, she herself had completely masked her presence as a Fallen Angel.

"Um, Excuse me... Lady Akame." Asia stuttered from beside her making Akame turn to look back at her, the Nun still in her priest uniform. Akame would have preferred that she remain back at the church however with Leone in Tokyo finding information on Chelsea, that left the church undefended and Kalawarner had already headed back to the Grigori. "I-Is it true, that you left the Grigori?" Asia questioned softly causing Akame to tilt her head slightly. "I heard some of the other Fallen Angels talking about it." She whispered softly.

"It was my intent to do so." Akame explained. "However Azazel said I may not have to leave on bad terms, I'm simply waiting to see what he has in store." She finished as Asia lowered her head, about to ask another question before Akame's head shot to the side feeling the draconian presence of the Tyrant in Tatsumi approaching to see him heading across the school grounds with a bundle of cloth in his arms.

"Let's just be glad Sayo had P.E first thing." Tatsumi grinned as he handed the clothing he had nabbed to Akame who nodded her thanks, it would be best if they could infiltrate the school without too much problem which meant Akame being in school uniform. Akame immediately unclipped her own skirt the cloth hitting the ground with a soft thud making Tatsumi's cheeks heat up and turn away immediately. The rustling of clothes gave him way too many vivid images of when he had first joined Night Raid and she had stripped before him to hunt Koga Tuna. However then she had on a swimsuit, now she just had underwear on.

"What seems to be the matter Tatsumi?" Akame questioned as she continued to dress herself, Asia herself was beat red as Akame practically undressed in public. "You've seen me in a swimsuit before, I don't see how this is any different." She continued as she buttoned up the white shirt of the uniform.

"It's much different Lady Akame!" Asia cried. "Underwear should be private!" Akame turned to the blonde priest with a tilted head.

"Why? The swimsuit I wore and the underwear I wear now, they cover the same amount of skin." Tatsumi hung his head, Akame was still Akame even with all the new memories of being a Fallen Angel. Asia tried her best to explain it to the fallen Angel however was unable to and once Akame was dressed the three headed into the school grounds as the bell for first class began and the students began heading inside the main building.

"Um, shouldn't I be wearing one as well?" Asia questioned softly.

"I'm sure you won't draw too much attention." Tatsumi told her, it's not that Kuoh Academy was a catholic school but a Nun being on the grounds wasn't so out of the ordinary, it would be stranger to see a random person in casual clothes walking around. Asia nodded, trusting Tatsumi to his word her eyes scanning the moving students around them a frown coming to her face, not finding the one that she wanted to see.

"W-Where is Issei now?" Asia asked.

"He said he'd go see Rias and let her know that we're coming." Tatsumi explained as they headed for the old school building where Tatsumi knew the occult research club would be. Akame felt Rias close, she looked up as she walked to see a window open in the old school building, the red headed devil looking down at them from within. Rias closed the window as Tatsumi led them into the church and up the stairs to where Issei had explained the meeting room was. Coming to a closed door Tatsumi approached raising his hand up he wrapped his knuckles on the wood several times.

"Come in." Undoubtedly it was Rias' voice. Tatsumi pushed the doors in to find the room rather empty, Rias and Issei being the only two present. Issei smiled at Asia who smiled softly in return as Rias walked across the room from the window to sit at her desk. "Tatsumi, Akame." Rias greeted getting a nod from both Assassin's. "Issei says you have something important to talk about?" Akame nodded as she stepped forward.

"We believe that there is a Devil working in your territory without your knowing." Akame explained however Rias kept a calm face not giving anything away as she sat back in her chair.

"Why do you say that I don't know of this?" Rias questioned. "Are you stating that I can't control my territory?" Akame kept her face stoic as she glanced at Issei who scratched at the back of his head slightly, it was clearly obvious that Issei hadn't given Rias any of the critical details, just as Akame and Tatsumi had asked him not to.

"So you're aware that this Devil is working with Rogue Exorcists?" Akame questioned, this time Rias was unable to keep her surprise from her face.

"Or the fact that Issei was stabbed because of it." Tatsumi muttered causing Rias' eyes to widened as her gaze shot to Issei who lowered his head slightly, Rias was already on her feet walking around her table towards Issei.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She questioned, concern in her voice as she looked for any evidence of a wound on his body, Issei having retrieved a new uniform form Tatsumi that he had at the church.

"I'm fine." Issei told her as Rias breathed a sigh of relief. "It was just sudden and I had no idea what I was doing." Issei explained awkwardly. "A Fallen Angel stopped them from finishing me off." Rias eyes widened even further as she turned to Akame.

"Kalawarner." Akame stated. "She was bringing Asia to the church when they were attacked, she healed Issei without her he would be dead right now."

"A Sacred Gear?" Rias questioned as Asia nodded her head.

"T-Twilight Healing." Asia told her making Rias eyes widen once more.

"Why are you bringing this to me?" Rias questioned.

"We wanted to give you the information for the sole purpose that you have full authority to deal with the Devil as they've acted in your territory. There is no doubt what their target is." Akame stated. "They want Asia, alive." Rias frowned slightly. "Asia is staying at the church, meaning we would be brought right into the conflict of that Devil and you, something we would wish to avoid. However if it came down to it, we wanted to give you full clarification that if you don't deal with it, we will."

"You expect me to come to the aid of a Nun, a member of the church?" Rias questioned however Tatsumi's scowl was enough to warrant that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Issei was attacked and all you're going to do is sit here and do nothing?" Tatsumi growled out. "Of all your talk of your peerage being important to you, it damn well doesn't seem like it." Akame rose her hand up to stop Tatsumi as Rias frowned. She had truly wished to make things civil with Tatsumi but right now, it didn't seem like it would be possible, not until everything died down and they had the chance to calm themselves.

"I'll look into seeing who is in the Territory, I promise I won't let whoever attacked Issei get away with it." Rias told Tatsumi who remained quiet. Rias glanced to Asia who was smiling over at Issei who was grinning back at her, both happy now that Rias was planning to look into the Devil searching for her. "Are you capable of looking after the girl?" Rias questioned.

"As long as she stays near the church." Akame stated. "She's free to go where she wishes otherwise." Rias nodded as she rose a hand to her chin in thought, her twilight healing was a perfect match for her remaining Bishop piece. Deciding not to bring it up now in company of Tatsumi she decided to continue on. "If I find anything out, I'll inform you and if you are attacked, you can deal with the Devil yourself." Akame nodded her head, the two assassin's heading for the door, Asia gave Issei a small wave as she followed the two out. "Tatsumi, Akame." Both looked back over their shoulder. "Thank you." Akame nodded her head as Tatsumi and Asia left the room.

"Sorry about all that." Issei began.

"I'm just glad you're alright Issei." Rias smiled. "How badly were you wounded?" She questioned.

"Ah, I was cut pretty badly." Issei admitted. "Asia's amazing." Rias had to nod in agreement, Twilight Healing was renown for it's healing properties.

"You should head to class Issei." Rias told him making Issei nod as he headed from the club room causing Rias to sigh, who was the Devil in her territory? Whoever they were, they were going to pay for attacking her new servant.

* * *

Tatsumi began to sweat slightly as the door to the change room opened, he had done the only logical thing. Hide. After all, this was the female changing room he had snuck into to return Sayo's uniform. He just wasn't expecting the school bell to ring when he had been on his way to return the uniform. It had given him limited time to enter the changing rooms, return Sayo's uniform and exit the change rooms... he hadn't gotten to step three.

Right now he was even in a worse predicament since he was now hiding in Sayo's locker. There was no way she wasn't going to find him, he wished he could use Incursio's trump card of invisibility but with how lacking he had been in donning the armour recently there was no way he could accomplish more than a few seconds, then how was he suppose to explain appearing out of thin air to Sayo? He just had to hope that Sayo didn't cause a scene, he could deal with her afterward.

Hearing the chatter of girls as they entered he stiffened, the last time he had been in this predicament was when Lubbock goaded him into peeking on Chelsea in on the bath and she had threatened that if she ever caught him again, she'd cut it off. Seeing through the grate of the locker door he paled, he'd know that stance anywhere. Why the hell had he forgotten that Souna was in Sayo's class!?

Souna stopped outside of the locker and peered at it with a glare before moving on making Tatsumi breath easier before the door to the locker rattled and it opened only for Sayo to laugh at something another girl said before looking into the locker, her eyes immediately widened as Tatsumi quickly rose a finger up to his lips, his uncovered eye giving the most pleading puppy dog stare that he could muster.

Sayo was completely speechless, how was she suppose to react to this? Scream and rat Tatsumi out which would then incur him a reputation much like Issei's... no one deserved that punishment. It was obvious to her that Tatsumi was panicking.

"What are you doing in here!?" Sayo hissed closing the locker door somewhat, obscuring the gap with her body so nobody could peek in.

"Long story." Tatsumi whispered. "Really, nothing perverted I promise." He pleaded as he handed her, her school uniform as she scowled at him.

"Turn around." Sayo muttered, however that was going to be a problem as there was no room for him to do so. Sayo seeing the predicament scowled. "Shut your eyes then." She mumbled and he nodded Tatsumi closing his eyes tightly. "You better not peek Tatsumi." Tatsumi nodded before he heard the rustle of clothes before her gym shirt hit him in the face, it draping over his head. Tatsumi wished for it to be over before he started hearing locker doors close as the girls conversations began to wind down.

"Done." sayo huffed causing Tatsumi to breath a sigh of relief, opening his eyes he saw Sayo adjusting her shirt before she scowled at him and slammed the locker door shut.

"Please becareful with the school property." Souna's voice came from the side.

"Sorry." Sayo mumbled before heading out of the changing room, Tatsumi breathing a sigh of relief before he let out an 'eep' as Souna opened the door with an annoyed scowl on her face, her glasses reflecting the light off of them so her eyes were hidden behind them.

"If Akame is going to be coming to school like earlier today, please pick up uniform for her at student resources, not the girls locker room." Souna instructed, Tatsumi nodding his head frantically. "Leave by the window before the next class of girls comes in." Tatsumi nodded and stepped out of the locker with a heavy sigh. "Tatsumi." The teen assassin turned to her only to pale as a deadly aura around her began to from. "This is your only get out of jail free card, next time..." She left the threat hanging.

"Got it!" He told her as he headed for the window.

"And Tatsumi." He turned back as he was half out the window. "Go easy on Rias, she meant well." Tatsumi frowned slightly.

"I'll give it a shot."

* * *

With a sigh Chelsea sat before the large mirror in the dressing room. This was the first time she had ever done anything like that on stage, however there was no stopping her from dropping to one knee from the pain. She didn't even know what had caused it, she had simply seen the blonde in the crowd... and there it was again, an aching pain worse then a migraine. Raising a hand to her head she clenched her eyes tightly shut, why was this happening? Who was this blonde and why did her head hurt every time she thought of her? A stalker maybe, first she had of the same sex though. Jumping slightly as the door to the dressing room closed she saw Cosmina enter and breathed out a gentle sigh.

"You doing ok now Chelsea?" Cosmina questioned walking over to her, something about her always put Chelsea on edge but never said anything about it to her manager as the pay was good but at times like this when she was alone with her, she was scared.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about the end of the show." Chelsea apologised as Cosmina tapped her lips before a smile came to her face.

"I know how you can make it up to me." Cosmina clapped happily jumping up and down on the spot, Chelsea rose an eyebrow as Cosmina calmed slightly. "Smash your face into the mirror until I say stop." Chelsea's eyes widened before her body moved by itself raising from the chair and turning to the mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw herself rear her head back, she screamed as her head crashed into the mirror it cracking upon impact.

"Again!" Cosmina laughed happily before the mirror itself exploded outward surprising Chelsea and Cosmina both as Leone slammed through the wall grabbing Cosmina by the face she crashed the purple haired idol into the ground before she grabbed the back of Chelsea's shirt and pulled her down to stop her from slamming her head into another mirror. Tears were streaming down Chelsea's cheeks as a trickle of blood ran down her face.

"You're ok now Chels." Leone smiled as the idol opened her eyes seeing the blonde grinning down at her. "Sorry I didn't act sooner, trust me I'll make sure it doesn't scar. Wouldn't want to see Tatsumi again with a scar on that pretty face of yours." Leone grinned as Chelsea's eyes opened wide as the image of a brown eyed boy with the cutest smile she had ever seen flashed through her mind, even more tears pooling in her eyes as she rose a hand up to her mouth.

"T-Tatsumi." Chelsea sobbed.

"I just have to deal with her, then we can go see him."


	9. Chapter 9

The hallway shook around Chelsea as she ran, she wasn't familiar with the layout of the backstage area of the stadium never having performed here before today but she knew one thing, she had to get to the exit before the entire stadium collapsed down on top of her. However doing that was far more troublesome than she had originally planned on. She was surprised she was so calm during this entire situation, it was like something was keeping her calm and she had no idea what it was. She should by all rights of the statement be freaking the hell out. She had just smashed her head into a mirror because she had been told to, the mirror then exploded and a blonde woman with cat ears and tails jumped through attacking Cosmina, the same one who had told her to smash her face into the mirror.

Chelsea still had no idea of who the blonde was, the only thing clear in her mind right now more than getting out of the stadium was that she had to find Tatsumi... who she had no freaking idea who that was! Her mind was a complete mess. She knew his face she knew his smile and each time he popped into her head her heart beat just that little bit faster. Shaking her head, willing the red hue of her cheeks to vanish, she needed to concentrate on getting to the exit. Coming to a sign she stopped, placing a hand on the wall as the building shook once more. Looking at the sign she saw the way that would lead to the exit and followed it.

The stadium shook once more causing Chelsea to stumble slightly using the wall as support, she knew what was causing the tremors. It was Cosmina and the blonde, they were fighting. How they were causing tremors she didn't know but from what she did, Cosmina and the blonde were anything but normal. The Stadium was coming down and she needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Pushing herself off against the wall she ran down the hallway heading for the exit, rounding the corner that would lead to the outside she came to a dead stop. The exit was blocked by debris, the roof having collapsed into the hallway making it impossible for anyone to get through.

 _"No, no, no!"_ She mentally shouted taking a few steps back. How was she suppose to get out of here now? Was this truly how she was going to do? A renown idol dies in the collapse of the stadium she last performed in, the public and news would probably just think it was a terrorist attack or something. "Like hell!" Chelsea turned and ran once more down from where she had come from following the signs that would lead her to the stage, if she couldn't get out the back way she'd exit right out through the front.

The building continued to shake in her efforts to get back to the stage, just what the hell was going on!? Bursting through the door that led to the equipment area to the side of the stage she stumbled slightly before catching her feet on a cord tripping over it. Gritting her teeth feeling her knees scrape against the floor she rose her head and a smile came to her face, she saw the stage through the curtain and grinned already on her feet running towards it.

The lights of the stage were still on with the hum of one of her and Cosmina's songs playing in the background, she turned and looked to see that the stadium was completely empty. Of course it would be, the staff would have had everyone evacuate after the first tremors shook the building. Chelsea rushed to the edge of the stage however before she got there a massive explosion erupted from behind her flinging her from the sage with a cry as she hit a seat the ground tumbling across it before coming to a stop holding her hands over her head as debris fell around her before she heard laughter.

"So, I wasn't expecting this." Leone laughed causing Chelsea to raise her head to peer through the debris to see the blonde standing atop the stage with her back to Chelsea. However what Leone was facing made Chelsea's blood run cold, never had she seen such a monstrosity before. The monster had a very large body with multiple spider-like legs, while the upper body resembles that of a mantis with a physical female human form.

As Chelsea's eyes scanned the monsters face she found resemblances to Cosmina, the beast retained her hair style and a human-like face, but with sharp teeth in her month and a pair of antennae on her head. She also has a bright red stone embedded in her chest. With a roar Cosmina charged forward throwing a punch with her massive clawed arm, Leone simply raising a hand up and catching the closed fist sending a massive shock wave over the stadium causing it the shake.

"From all the reports I heard on Wild Hunt, your voice had the power to manipulate people and not only that your Teigu 'Heavy Pressure' was capable of of unleashing devastating super-sonic sound waves, pulverising and destroying the bones of your victims.

"What you're saying..." The beast spoke sending chills down Chelsea's spine, it was mix of Cosmina's along with something else. "... doesn't make sense!" Cosmina roared pulling back her fist before repeatedly pummelling Leone with both of her fists. "This is my stage and you don't get to sing with me!" Leone leaped above the stage from the dust cloud that had been produced from Cosmina's fists, a frown on the blondes face.

"So, you don't have your memories." Leone thought to herself. "You're just attuned into her powers, using them to become an Idol by manipulating so many people with your voice."

"Get back here!" Cosmina shouted throwing her head forward sending an array of pointed tentacles from her back, if Leone remembered right they were poised from what Tatsumi and Akame's report had stated. Gripping the first tentacle she used it's momentum to soar higher upwards her feet reaching the ceiling before she crashed down to the ground gripping the tentacle with all her strength before pivoting and swung the massive form of Cosmina into the side of the stadium getting a monstrous cry from the psychotic idol. Hearing the clattering of Cosmina getting to her feet Leone cast her arms out a purple flame raising in each hand as her slitted yellow eyes glowed with power a feral grin coming to her face.

"Just die!" Cosmina roared charging at Leone as the blue flames shot forward towards Cosmina igniting her causing her to scream as she stumbled, Leone used her magic to teleport herself above her raising her flaming fists above her head. Slamming them down into the burning monster the explosion that erupted from the stage was enormous, Chelsea let out a cry as she was blown back from the stage even further. Leone landed on the stage looking down at Cosmina before with lightning speed Cosmina grabbed her, the stone glowing in her chest as the burns dissipated.

"Dammit the philosopher's stone..." Leone glowered having forgotten about it, it had allowed Cosmina to survive being slashed by Murasame. Cosmina's grip tightened around Leone's arms causing her to cry out as Cosmina added her other monstrous hand and squeezed tighter. "I'll kill you!" Leone roared before the resounding crack as Leone's arms broke and she screamed. Cosmina rose her hand up and slammed Leone into the ground before raising her up and repeated to pummel Leone over and over again leaving blood splatters all over the stage. Chelsea stared on horrified at what she was witnessing. She couldn't believe what was happening, how could this even be real? It was like out of some kind of manga or something.

"What do I do, what do I do!?" Chelsea felt tears sting her cheeks as her heart thumped in her chest before an image of a set of armour came to her mind confusing her at the familiar nostalgia off it Incursio the one wearing it turned only for the face to be revealed to find it was the same brown haired boy as before smiling at her. "Tatsumi..." Chelsea breathed out reaching for the image only to be enveloped in raw magical power. _"Wha!? What's happening!"_ Chelsea mentally shouted as she rose to her feet the clanking of metal sounding out beneath her, looking down she sat that she was in the same kind of armour that she had seen Tatsumi wear. "What!?" Chelsea's eyes widened, her voice was deeper more masculine. "My voice!?" Looking around frantically she saw Cosmina having stopped pummelling Leone into the ground to stare at her.

"YOU!" Cosmina roared recognising the armour throwing Leone off to the side before charging at Chelsea. Chelsea stumbled back in shock before she felt a hand on her shoulder push her forward as the knowledge of what to do filled her mind. Casting her hand to the side she felt an unfamiliar weight and saw a large spear in hand, Neuntote she had no idea how she knew the name but there it was.

 _"Go Chelsea."_ She heard Tatsumi's voice and immediately leaped forward raising Neuntote above her head causing Cosmina to look up in fear, the image of her own previous death causing her to scream as Neuntote sliced straight through her just like the first time. The eruption of blood filled the stadium as Chelsea landed on the stage before falling flat on her face with a clank of the armour as she looked up from where she landed to see Leone staring at her with wide eyes.

"Tatsumi?" Leone questioned in disbelief before the armour dissolved revealing Chelsea as Leone smiled. "So you're able to completely change yourself, your presence and your power to match someone else's." Leone grinned, Chelsea staring through blurry eyes witnessing Leone's high regeneration speed as she got to her feet and walked over to her. "Let's get you out of here." Chelsea fell into unconsciousness as Leone picked her up completely exhausted after awakening her sacred gear.

* * *

Issei sighed as he headed for his shoe locker for some reason Sayo had been in a rather bad mood and had stormed up to him demanding to know where Tatsumi was after school had let out. Issei in truth thought that Tatsumi had remained in school the entire day however Sayo was basically with Tatsumi every moment they weren't in class meaning if she hadn't seen Tatsumi all day then he hadn't been here. Issei hadn't seen Tatsumi since he had come to school with him earlier that morning with Akame and Asia, so he had no freaking idea where he was. After a severe glare and talking to about being a pervert from Sayo, apparently still holding a grudge about the skirt flipping that morning he headed for his locker.

Sigh he shuffled his feet with a slight pout, he had to decline going to watch hentai with Matsuda and Motohama again because he was required to go to the Occult Research Club room everyday now. It kinda sucked, he was missing his x-rated video watching with his best friends, just to what? Hand out meaningless fliers all night long? If this what was being a Devil was all about, it royally sucked so much ass. Where was the sin, adultery and all the good stuff! Sure there was the babelicious bodies of Akeno and Rias but since he had become a Devil nothing hot and heavy happened like he imagined it would.

Reaching his locker, his shoulders having slumped forward a bit in his thoughts about how his life had gone to extreme Devil turning awesomeness to paper-boy in all less than a week. Slipping out of his indoor shoes he reached down to pick them up before opening his locker to place them inside only for a slip of paper to fall from within. Issei rose an eyebrow at it as he retrieved his other shoes before reaching down to grab the slip of paper. Placing his shoes on the ground he slipped into them as he read the note.

Issei, head to the church after school. Tatsumi.

Issei grinned with a mental cheer, at least this would give him a reason to skip out on paperboy duty! Slamming his locker shut intent on leaving straight to the church in hoping he'd get to see Asia again, the girl was just so cute and innocent he could barely stand it. However his hopes and dreams were shattered as pretty boy Kiba stood right beside him with a smile on his face.

"Ready to go to the club?" Kiba questioned only for Issei's shoulders to deflate. "Everything ok Issei?"

"Sure, great, not like my hopes and dreams were just suddenly crushed or anything." Kiba tilted his head unsure of what he was getting at before they both left the school building heading over to the Occult Research club. As usual Akeno was already present serving the group tea, Koneko having already arrived and eating an assortment of sweets. Akeno smiled at the two boys arrival however Issei could be anything but pleased to see her, why did Kiba have to get him! With all the boy x boy fan girls that they had passed half the school would think he was a pervert and the other half would think he was gay!

"Oh is something wrong Issei?" Akeno questioned.

"Just feeling the remainder of my pride drop away from me." Issei sobbed.

"... if you had any." Koneko muttered only causing the teen to sob even louder.

"Issei, is there a reason that you were late today?" Rias questioned causing the teen in question to look up at the red headed devil sitting behind her desk. Issei rubbed the back of his head as he seated himself awkwardly under her gaze. No point in lying about it.

"I had clean up duty to attend to after class, then Motohama and Matsuda asked me to hang out with them." Issei explained. "I was going to go see Tatsumi as he asked me to come to the church." He saw Rias' brow furrow slightly at the last remark. What was with Tatsumi and Rias anyway, there was obviously no love between the two but did they dislike each other that much?

"Rias." Akeno stated getting a nod from Rias as she nodded.

"Because of your tardiness Issei, we're already late." Rias stated making Issei frown slightly. "Please, come straight here after school from now on." Issei simply nodded his head getting a smile from Rias. "Thank you."

"We should get going." Kiba stated.

"Ah, where exactly are we going?" Issei questioned getting to his feet.

"Earlier we received a message from the Archduke." Akeno explained offering a hand to Issei who took it, the older Devil helping him to his feet. "There is a Stray Devil causing some trouble nearby. We have to deal with it."

"Ah... Stray Devil?" Issei questioned, confused at what she was talking about.

"Stray Devils start out as Devil servants." Kiba began. "Every once in awhile a servant rebels and kills their master to gain freedom. Then they become strays." Issei nodded in understanding.

"I uh... I should let Tatsumi know I'm not heading over there." Rias nodded in understanding, it would be best to inform them otherwise who knows what could happened next.

"Everyone, you should prepare for what comes next." Rias instructed everyone nodding their heads as Issei dialled Tatsumi's phone number. It rang a few times before the line was picked up.

 _"Hello."_ Akame's voice sounded out.

"Ah... Akame?" Issei questioned causing Akeno's head to perk up slightly as she glanced at Issei. "Is Tatsumi there?"

 _"He's here but currently unable to talk."_ Akame stated, Issei able to hear slight grunting in the background causing all kinds of mental images to flood through his mind. _"Keep going Tatsumi."_ Akame instructed.

 _"Akame..."_ Issei heard Tatsumi breath out, was he seriously hearing his brother have sex right now!?

"Just let him know I won't be coming to the church!" Issei shouted before hanging up the phone breathing heavily, a blush on his cheeks while a streak of red ran down his nose. Wiping the evidence away he turned back to see everyone was waiting for him within a red magic circle. _"Lucky bastard, gets stuck with gorgeous woman and gets to play with them while I'm stuck here. This sucks! I wanna play too!"_

* * *

"Who was that?" Tatsumi grunted as he pushed up from the ground with both arms, Akame currently sitting on his back as she placed his phone back into his pants pocket as continued to do push ups.

"Issei, he said he won't be coming tonight." Akame explained as she reached over to the side of Tatsumi causing the teen to grunt at the sudden shift in weight however continued to do the exercise, all Akame was reaching for was a packet of chips. "From what I can tell." Akame continued opening the chips as she felt the transportation of Rias' magic from the school building across town. "They're going after the Stray Devil that recently appeared in town."

"Issei too?" Tatsumi questioned stopping his movement.

"Yes, but I'm sure he'll be fine. Rias has to explain what their duty is and how Issei fits into their group." Tatsumi nodded as he continued the exercise. Sona was in some ways right, he had to give Rias a chance now otherwise it would be hell for Issei down the line, not that he had to like it but he'd at least try for his brother's sake. "Change it up Tatsumi, you need to get stronger." Akame stated manoeuvring herself off of Tatsumi to stand beside him.

He nodded before standing up himself, raising his hands above his head he swung forward onto them, his feet directly up into the air as he began to do vertical push-ups. Akame walked around him, looking over the form as Tatsumi rose up and down, sweat pooling down his face. He had been at this for hours already, his muscles were straining, but if he knew anything he needed to bulk up more so he could use Incursio.

"L-Lady Akame." Asia's timid voice came causing Akame turn to face the blonde who had come out of the church, after the blonde nun had first entered the church after returning from Kuoh Academy she had been shocked that it was in every sense of the meaning, no longer a church. A bit disgruntled at first she set up a little corner off to the side so she could do her daily prayer. She currently held a pitcher of iced tea and a tray of snacks on her other hand causing Akame's mouth to water at the sight.

"Keep going Tatsumi." Akame instructed, Tatsumi simply grunting in acknowledgement as Akame walked towards Asia.

"Does Tatsumi want a drink?" Asia questioned looking at Tatsumi who continued to train.

"Hesh frine fror mow." Akame stated stuffing her mouth with the snacks that Asia had brought out causing Asia to stare at the Fallen Angel, never would she have imagined that Akame would be like this. All the other Fallen angel that she had met were completely different, scary even but Akame was so... different. A small smile came to Asia's face as she watched Akame eat the snacks, she looked cute while doing so.

Asia opened her mouth to ask her more about her intention to leave the Grigori before a loud bang echoed over the entire church, Asia was forced to cover her ears and in the process dropped the tray of snacks and pitcher of iced tea causing it to smash on the ground. Tatsumi was instantly on his feet Incursio in hand while Akame had summoned Kiriichimonji to her grip.

"Asia, get inside the church." Akame instructed, the blonde nodding and running as Akame nodded to Tatsumi before she leapt forward wings spreading from her back as she soared over the church. Tatsumi sprinted around the side only to hear the clash of steel on steel to see Akame locked blades with an unknown female devil mid flight. It was already obvious to see that Akame was easily outclassing the devil, Kiriichimonji already leaving severe wounds in it's wake. The Devil was trying to do anything to fight back but Akame's skill with the blade was more than anything the female Devil had faced off against before.

Tatsumi came to the front of the church only to find a woman standing there looking upwards at the Fallen Angel with an annoyed expression on her face, she had long silver hair with a weird style of dress with green gems as accessories. Sensing Tatsumi she turned only for her eyes to widen as Tatsumi thrust Incursio's blade into the ground in front of him.

"Incursio!" The transformation was instant and Tatsumi didn't hesitate charging forward. The Devil stumbled back at the sudden change in demeanour of the human before her, never had she witnessed such a transformation before and the armour the boy donned was something fearsome to behold.

"Get back!" She shouted in panic, feeling a sudden urgency of fear looking at the demonic armour as she cast a barrier in front of her however she wasn't expecting Tatsumi's speed as he appeared behind slamming his foot into her side sending her crashing through the church, Asia's cry of panic echoed out as Tatsumi charged after the Devil through the hole he had just created.

On the other side of the church the Devil was just beginning to stabilise herself before Tatsumi appeared, arms clasped above his head before he crashed them down only for the Devil to dodge, her wings jetting out from her back as she leapt into the sky the explosion from Tatsumi's fist causing a massive crater. Tatsumi scowled as he looked up, seeing the triumphant smirk come to the Devil's face. Leaping from the ground the Devil's eyes widen in fear before casting a magic field in front of her however Tatsumi smashed through the magic shield grabbing the devil by the throat and throwing her towards the roof of the church. Tatsumi began to fall back to the ground as he looked up at the Devil pulling herself from the crater she had formed atop the church.

"How dare you!" She shouted casting her arms out wide, dozens of green magic circles forming around her expelling magic from them. Tatsumi grit his teeth as he readied to dodge the attack before Incursio let up causing him to stumble slightly only for the bullets of magic to stop as a barrier covered Tatsumi. The teen was just as shocked as the Devil before a burst of blue fire hit her in the side causing her to scream in pain, Tatsumi turned to see where the fire came from only to see a motorbike with two people seated atop of it. The driver flicked up their visor revealing Leone's face beneath it.

"Leone!" Tatsumi grinned before turning back to the Devil on the roof of the church, the blue flames having been extinguished however she was on her feet, a magic circle beneath her. She was retreating. Vanishing without a word Tatsumi looked over to Akame only to see the devil she had been fighting fall to the church roof in a shower of blood. The devil hit the church before bouncing off hitting the ground in a pool of her own blood.

Tatsumi walked to the Devil's side as Akame floated down to the ground retracting her wings once there. The devil rose it's bloody arm up, holding something within only for Akame's blade to stab through the hand and into the Devil's chest causing a gurgle of blood to erupt as the devil died. Akame pulled the blade from the devil a vial of phoenix tears shattering on the ground beside her, kneeling next to the devil seeing a sigil on her clothing she pulled it off to examine it.

"What is it?" Tatsumi questioned.

"A sigil, she was a servant to the house of Astaroth." Akame stated before looking up, hearing Leone's approach. Tatsumi turned only to take in Leone and the person behind her, still wearing their motorcycle helmet. His eyes widened slightly as she removed the helmet, his gut dropped as he rushed forward surprising Leone before enveloping Chelsea in a hug, tears streaming down his face as he cried. Chelsea herself was crying, hugging Tatsumi for all she was worth the biggest smile on her face as she did so. Akame smiled softly as Leone wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

X-Earlier Tokyo-X

The sound of the news report roused her from her sleep, as she came to she could hear the shower in the next room going. As she sat up Chelsea rose a hand to her head trying to come to terms with everything that she had just experienced. In truth she didn't know what the hell was going on, had she really changed into someone else, something else? Hearing the TV once more she turned to it only for her eyes to widen, the reporter was currently reporting on the stadium she had been in, on it collapsing. The footage was complete carnage, you could see the enormous blood splatter from where she had cut Cosmina in half, the stadium looked like a war zone. The headline read as such:

Terrorists attack Tokyo stadium, idols whereabouts currently unknown.

Chelsea turned from the TV quickly taking in her surroundings only to find herself in her hotel room. How had she gotten her? She couldn't remember anything else after she had sliced the monstrous form of Cosmina in half. Hearing the shower turn off she stood from the bed, her eyes searching for a way out in a panic unsure of who was here with her before the door opened and Leone stepped through wrapped in a towel as she dried her hair.

"Wow, that shower is awesome. Guess that's what you get at a five star hotel." Leone grinned before seeing Chelsea standing at the end of the bed. "Oh, you're up!" Chelsea nodded unsure of what to do, this woman had been a monster all on her own when she fought Cosmina, she was dangerous. Leone tilted her head slightly before it clicked. "Ah! You still don't remember all of it, just Tatsumi huh?"

"Who are you?" Chelsea questioned cautiously causing Leone to grin.

"I'm Leone!" She introduced. "It'll all be clear soon enough, you remember Tatsumi right?" Chelsea nodded hesitantly, she still didn't know how but she knew of the brown haired boy that she had unconsciously transformed into. "We're all friends trust me."

"What about Cosmina, what was she?" Leone frowned slightly.

"At first I thought she had her memories of Wild Hunt." Leone explained only confusing Chelsea more. "But turned out she was just in tune with her power and was using that to pursue a career as an idol. She was able to manipulate people with her voice, among other things." Leone explained as she sat on the end of the bed, continuing to dry her hair. "In truth I was just coming here to see you, just some recon before we set the plan into motion cause we didn't know what was up with Cosmina." Leone explained.

"Plan?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh yeah, we had this awesome idea for Akame to join into that idol competition, however that went down the tubes." Leone pouted having wanted to see Akame dress up and perform as an idol, it would have been awesome. "Turns out me being here and your end of performance headache hit a nerve with Cosmina. My fault, sorry." She apologised as Chelsea rose a hand to her forehead where Cosmina had told her to smash it into a mirror. There wasn't even a scratch.

"You saved me." Chelsea told her.

"What are friends for." Leone grinned. "Now, come sit down." She gestured to the floor before her, Chelsea was hesitant however the blondes smile didn't offer anything other than warmth. Chelsea moved to kneel with her back towards Leone. "This is going to be a sudden rush of information, so take some time for your thoughts to adjust." Chelsea didn't reply as she felt Leone's hands either side of her head before an odd sensation filled her before in an instant, it was all there. Her life of another world. With Leone unlocking the memories within she also used her sage magic so that her mind wouldn't be overloaded like Tatsumi's and Akame's had been.

Leone sat behind Chelsea as her form began to tremble, soft sobs could be heard before she slipped down behind her, wrapping her arms in a hug holding her close. Chelsea clutched as Leone's hands as she cried, living through your own death, it would be hard for anyone to come to terms with. They sat like that for a good while, neither speaking a word as Leone held her. Chelsea finally let go of Leone, using her hands to wipe at her face.

"Mine would make some stupid joke about this." Chelsea stated with a shaky breath a grin forming on Leone's face.

"With all your tricks that you played on her, I think she'd be in her right to do so." Leone explained causing Chelsea to chuckle lightly.

"How's Tatsumi?" Chelsea questioned softly, Chelsea noticed the air of hesitance and glanced over her shoulder to see a pained look in Leone's eyes. "He's ok, right?"

"Yeah." Leone nodded. "Physically at least, you have a lot to catch up on." Leone began to explain to Chelsea everything that had happened after her death at the hands of Kurome and her puppets. Leone left out the fact of what had happened to her body and the fact that Tatsumi was the one to find it, instead of moving on to their mission with the Path of Peace and what had happened leading up to their fight with the Jaegers and losing Suu after he had saved them.

"Esdeath had us all overwhelmed." Leone admitted. "We managed to assassinate Bolic in the confusion and retreated. Suu stayed behind to stall Esdeath so we could escape however facing Esdeath alone, you can imagine what happened after that." Chelsea nodded, knowing all too well Esdeath's reputation. Leone then moved on to the arrival of Wild Hunt, the group Cosmina was apart of. Leone didn't dwell on them to much, instead simply explaining that they were the worst thing that Night Raid had ever fought that had come out of the Capital. Following this she gave little detail on the missions after that.

"For a while things seemed to be going well for us." Leone began. "However, we all know the reality of things when they start to turn in our favor." She sighed. "Lubbock and Tatsumi were on a mission, the leader of Wild Hunt recognised Tatsumi from when he had sent Esdeath and Tatsumi to the island." Chelsea nodded, remembering the encounter. "He transported both Lubbock and Tatsumi into the centre of the Palace." Chelsea's eyes widened as Leone lowered her eyes. "They were eventually captured... Tatsumi didn't go too much into it, but Lubbock was killed and Tatsumi was put up for public execution."

"It was Mine who rallied the troops." Leone smiled. "Stupid idiot was going to go off and try to save Tatsumi all by herself." Chelsea gave her a confused look.

"Why would Mine do something so risky all on her own?" Chelsea questioned, she didn't think that Mine and Tatsumi were all that close.

"Oh right, important little tid bit that I may have forgot to mention." Leone grinned sheepishly. "The two while not shaking up, had gotten certainly close."

"What!?" Chelsea shouted as Leone laughed.

"Jealous are we?" Chelsea huffed as Leone continued. "Anyway, he was set up for public execution by Esdeath. With night Raid storming the execution Budo stepped in, we ended up fighting both Budo and Esdeath at the same time." Leone sighed.

"Really?" Chelsea questioned getting a nod from Leone.

"Yeah, it was the hardest battle any of us had ever fought. Tatsumi really stepped up though, he forced Incursio to evolve into something none of us had expected, he was on par with Esdeath and Budo. The tide of battle was turning but we retreated already exhausted from our fighting." Leone sighed. "However when we were escaping, Budo came after us with his trump card. Mine used pumpkin with everything she had."

"Wow, I never would have thought that she had it in her." Leone nodded with sad smile.

"The attack took it's toll however." Leone told her as Chelsea's eyes widened. "She didn't die, but she was put into a comatose state because of it." Leone remembered how it had been when Mine had been taken by the Revolution away from the front lines. Tatsumi's promise to marry her. She didn't tell Chelsea this and moved on, explaining how Incursio began to affect Tatsumi in a negative way as Incursio began to eat away at him.

"Akame and I found him in a cave, his body having become warped morphing into something resembling a dragon. His new armour is nothing like what you changed into earlier to fight Cosmina." While Chelsea was worried Leone explained that since coming here things had worked themselves out somehow. That led into how they had come to be here in the first place, finding the lab where Teigu were originally created and finding the reality marble.

Leone also explained the changes, while Tatsumi was human he had the Sacred Gear with the Tyrant dwelling in his mind, Akame had become a half Fallen Angel with a sacred gear in Kiriichimonji. Leone physically showed her changes explaining that she was now a Nekomata, and to the comic of it all, both Tatsumi and Leone had younger siblings while Akame had another added into it along with Kurome.

"This is simply incredible." Chelsea breathed out. "I can't even fathom to believe how it's even possible."

"Eh, I gave up on that one." Leone chuckled. "No point in trying to understand something when you have no idea on how to start, just roll with it and ride it out." Chelsea smiled and nodded figuring that Leone was probably right. "Now!" Leone announced. "Ready to go see Akame and Tatsumi?"

"Yeah." Chelsea nodded with a smile. "Also, I'm firing my manager." Chelsea chuckled as Leone grinned. "He should have done more research into Cosmina before setting me up with her."

"We'll find you a new one." Leone laughed. "Now, how are we getting back?" She mused.

"I have a bike down in the parking garage." Leone turned to look at her with a grin.

"You should have said that earlier!" Leone laughed as Chelsea showed her to the parking garage. Walking through the parked cars they saw a red bike causing Leone to cheer as Chelsea smiled grabbing the helmets off the bike handing one to Leone.

"You drive." Chelsea stated getting a grin from Leone who nodded pulling the helmet over her head as Chelsea did the same. They both seated themselves on the bike, Leone turning it on. "You do know how to drive it right?"

"I'll figure it out, now hang on." Chelsea's eyes widen as a magic circle appeared beneath the bike. It'd take all night to get back, so we'll just teleport somewhere close." Chelsea wrapped her arms around Leone's waist s the bike and the two assassin's vanished from the parking lot.

X-Present Time-X

"I missed you." Tatsumi breathed out, holding Chelsea close Chelsea not wanting to let him go either. Upon seeing Tatsumi all the emotions she had held during her time with him had come right to the surface. She knew it as soon as he saw his face, the emotions she had when in Night Raid were because of him. She was going to make sure he took responsibility for all of them.

"Group hug!" Leone cheered appearing to the side of the two surprising them both as Leone wrapped her arms around the two and lifted them off their feet and pulling them close. "Akame! Get in here!" Akame smiled and nodded already rushing over to the three. She slid in beneath Leone's arm her cheek pressed up against Chelsea's as the four laughed happily the reunion of Night Raid had finally began.

* * *

"You stupid bitch!" Diodora Astaroth shouted repeatedly stomping his foot onto his queen who knelt before him whimpering, she was already in pain from Tatsumi's treatment of her now she was receiving this from her Master. "I lost a knight because of you! You should have just died there to suffer me this embarrassment of having a coward as a Queen!" She whimpered even more, attempting to offer her apologise however Diodora's boot connected with her cheek as he kicked her to the side. "Have the exorcists pull out of the town before that Gremory bitch finds something on us, we don't need that kind of attention right now." His queen nodded shakily getting to her feet, limping away to give the order of retreat.

Diodora stood watching her leave gritting his teeth. How had a human and a Fallen Angel got the better of his servants, there was just no way! His eyes narrowed, he'd simply have to wait a while longer before he could claim his prize, he had successfully had her ejected from the church as a heretic. Now all he had to do was wait for his chance to swoop in and get her out of underneath the thumb of the Grigori. If it had been the previous Fallen Angels that had been looking after her, this would be no trouble now there was a new force that he had to deal with.

Asia Argento would be his, no matter how low he had to sink to get her.


	10. Chapter 10

Issei sighed as he walked tiredly up the street that would lead him to his home, tonight had sucked so much ass it wasn't funny. He had just finished the so called extermination of Viser, a Stray Devil that was luring people into an abandoned building in the city and devouring them. Rias had explained the fundamentals of each piece of her Peerage, Akeno the Queen, Kiba the Knight, Koneko the Rook and him...the lowly freaking pawn! Pawns we're probably the stupidest pieces, they probably couldn't do crap in chess, not that he knew the rules or anything. Rias tried to explain to him that a Pawn was more powerful than he realised but all he could think was 'you can't pick up chicks if you're a pawn'.

"Prince golden prissy is a Knight and has a sword and super fast skills, I bet he just likes to rub it in anyone's face and is laughing at me now." Issei pouted. "I'm awesome! I could've been a Knight or a Rook or something! What's the point of having this oh so rare sacred gear if you're only going to be a fucking pawn. It's bullshit!" He continued to sulk as he opened the front gate and walking up the path to the front door of the Hyoudou residence. The only bright side of tonight's events was the fact that he had gotten to see the biggest pair of naked tits that he had ever seen in his lifetime, even if they shot erosive acid from the nipples.

 _"How does one even gain that type of power?"_ Issei mused coming to a stop before entering his house. _"Radioactive spider bit her right on the nipple maybe?"_ Shaking his head in amusement and the thought of Viser's big and beautiful rack, he'd have to access the spank bank later on... what? He was a teenage boy and it didn't take much to set him off, he had just seen the biggest set of breasticles in his entire life even if they were connected to a monstrous creature, there was no way he wasn't saving that image away for later. "I probably missed out on dinner too.. just great." He muttered as he opened the door, half expecting the house to be dead asleep. Tatsumi hadn't been home since he was staying at the Church up on the hill, and the fact that his parents were pretty much set on schedule to go to bed at nine pm every night like clock work.

However... the house was anything but asleep as he entered. He could hear his mother Sachiko in the kitchen talking with someone while the TV in the living room was playing a comedy special only getting laughter from that in return from his Dad and another. Issei blinked owlishly as he stood in the doorway, he couldn't remember a time in his life when the house had been this lively, apart from birthdays or Christmas. Slipping out of his shoes he walked to the entryway that led to the kitchen, poking his head around his eyes widened, there was his mother cooking something that smelt delicious while Asia helped her. The nun that he had met just earlier that day was in his house, wearing an apron and looked totally adorable while doing so!

But why was she here? Did that mean that Tatsumi was home? Sneaking past the kitchen he glanced into the living room only to see his Dad, Mitsuru on the couch with Leone both were drinking beers with one another as they laughed at the comedy special currently playing on the TV. What was going on? Why was everyone here? Where was Tatsumi?

"Yo Akame, shower is all yours after Chelsea has finished." Tatsumi's voice came from the dining room. Issei headed for there to see Tatsumi looking like he himself had just exited the shower, hair slightly damp wearing baggy sweat pants and a shirt, towel hanging over the back of his neck draping down over his shoulders. Akame herself was seated at the table which was a complete mess, dozens of empty plates sat around the Fallen Angel as she continued to devour what was infront of her, just how much was she planning to eat?

"Okay." Akame nodded as she dug into her plate of food, Tatsumi simply smiled as he looked up only to see Issei staring at him.

"Oh, hey Issei." Tatsumi greeted with a smile.

"What's going on Tatsumi? I thought you guys were staying up at the church, how come all of you are here?" He questioned as Tatsumi rose a hand to the back of his head, scratching at it as he gained a sheepish expression.

"The uh, church, kind of collapsed." Tatsumi told him causing Issei to blink owlishly at him. "Long story." He finished, the fight with the Devils that had tried to take Asia several hours ago made some quite large collateral damage to the church, mostly on Tatsumi's end and with the Church being as old as it was... the damage was enough to make the old building crumble under it's own weight. Issei simply sighed before Asia entered the dining room with two more plates of food for Akame, placing them before the Fallen Angel she turned to head back to the kitchen before spotting Issei, her eyes widening as a large smile came to her face.

"Welcome home Issei." She smiled happily at him, Issei couldn't help but think she looked like a newlywed welcoming him home after a long day. He gave a goofy grin in return as he returned her greeting, Asia heading back into the kitchen with an even larger smile and a small blush on her cheeks.

"We'll be here for the next few days as we figure out what to do." Tatsumi explained before taking on a more serious facade. "How did you go dealing with the Stray Devil?" Tatsumi questioned surprising Issei that he even knew about it. Issei glanced around the corner to where their mother was in the kitchen. Gesturing to the stairs Tatsumi nodded, he understood that Issei was cautious about it all and not just around his parents but by the unknown assassin's among them. Issei didn't know the whole truth about them, Tatsumi truly didn't know how Issei or for that matter Rias would react to them being seasoned killers.

Heading up the stairs in silence, Issei felt odd around Tatsumi. There were times when he acted just like he always had, the older brother that he had always been to Issei, than there were other times where he actually scared Issei. Tatsumi had an entire other life behind him that Issei had no idea about and whatever was involved in that life, showed in Tatsumi's personality some times and the way Leone had even made the threat of killing them all in the church during their meeting, Tatsumi and Akame hadn't even budged at the notion of her doing such as if it wasn't even bothersome. That was something that bothered Issei the most, was his own brother capable of killing?

Sure he had just witnessed Rias and the others completely destroy Viser but she was a monster, killing humans because of her selfish desire. Somehow he could accept that, but could he really accept that his brother was capable of the same but for different reasons? Leone was ready to kill them over what exactly? Threatening Akame, Tatsumi and herself? Was self-defence all that it was? He had no doubt that if it came down to it, Tatsumi would side with Leone and Akame, against Rias and her Peerage.

 _"Where would I stand?"_ Issei wondered to himself as Tatsumi opened up his bedroom door and stopped causing Issei to run into the back of him. "What?" Issei questioned before he looked over Tatsumi's shoulder to stare into his brothers room. Instantly his cheeks heated up, blood running down his nose. There in the middle of Tatsumi's bedroom was a girl, a towel over her head as she dried her hair, bare ass naked dripping with water simply highlighting her curves. After having heard Issei speak Chelsea's body instantly stiffened causing Tatsumi to swallow nervously and to take a step back into Issei before he quickly slammed the door shut.

"Sorry!" Tatsumi shouted out in panic before he turned to Issei. "Your room, now." Tatsumi stated, Issei seeing the nervous expression on his brother's blushing face nodded and headed down the hall that would lead to his own bedroom. Once the door was closed and the two were inside Tatsumi let out a breath and sat on the floor before manoeuvring to lay on his back. Issei simply shrugged and walked over to his desk, taking a seat.

"Who was that just now?" Issei questioned, a perverted grin on his face. He hadn't gotten a full on frontal look but the curve of her body was enticing enough. How did his brother know so many hotties? It's not like he was ever like that before all this mess happened. Sure he had the Kendo girls following him around but that was just because he was good at Kendo right? Tatsumi simply looked up at the ceiling where there was a poster of a model in a bikini, ignoring Issei's question. Tilting his head slightly he scanned the face of the model on the poster and paled. Tatsumi simply pointed up at the ceiling.

"Ah... Issei, where'd you get that from?" Issei glanced up at the ceiling before he grinned understanding what Tatsumi was getting at.

"I've had that for a while now." Issei boasted with pride. "She's a pretty famous Idol, she sings great, has millions of fans, the biggest up and coming Idol in Japan." Issei continued as Tatsumi continued to stare at the picture pinned to his brothers ceiling. "Lollipop Chelsea is her stage name, she has good music, here I'll put some on for you." Tatsumi sat up, not wishing to stare at the provocative poster of Chelsea any more. Before Issei could press play on the stereo a knock came from the door. Tatsumi swallowed nervously as Issei moved to open the door. The door flew open before Issei even got to it and Chelsea was standing there an evil smile on her face as she glared at Tatsumi with a twitching eye.

"Tatsumi." Chelsea began as Issei stared at her blinking rapidly before shooting his gaze to his ceiling where the poster was located then back to the idol currently standing in his bedroom door. Chelsea tilted her head, her anger seemingly subsided for the moment as she looked at the rather unimpressive individual before her, she had seen it a thousands times before in her fans. Glancing at the ceiling she sighed, why had she agreed to do that swimsuit model gig?

"Y-Y-You're..." Issei was still looking back and forth between his ceiling and Chelsea. Chelsea let out a breath as she glanced around Issei to Tatsumi who had his head hung in embarrassment from his brothers current reaction to the idol in his bedroom.

"I need a change of clothes, something to sleep in." She explained, Tatsumi looked her over to see she was in her idol getup still, Tatsumi nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute." Chelsea turned and exited the doorway into the hall. Issei turned back to Tatsumi before he launched himself at the assassin.

"How do you know Lollipop Chelsea!" Issei cried gripping Tatsumi's collar and shaking him. "You have to warn me about this! You can't just have her naked in your room! Gah I didn't even save a mental image! I want a redo!" Tatsumi sighed as Issei sobbed, this was seemingly becoming a habit between the two brothers. Getting out from his brothers grip and telling him he'll be back shortly Tatsumi exited his brothers bedroom closing the door after him only to find Chelsea standing right outside Issei's room.

"He's a bit more than what I expected." Chelsea smiled as Tatsumi rose a hand to scratch at the back of his head awkwardly, still hearing the sobs of missed opportunities from behind Issei's door. The two walked down the hallway to where Tatsumi's room was located, Chelsea opening the door and heading in first, Tatsumi noticing that her towel that she had used was over his desk chair, a small blush remembering what he had just seen.

"S-Sorry, about earlier. I really didn't know you would be changing in here." Tatsumi explained, Chelsea glancing over at the open bathroom door that led to the en-suite that was located in Tatsumi's room. Chelsea simply waved it off knowing that it hadn't been intentional, just wanting to mess with the two brothers for a bit. She took a seat in Tatsumi's chair picking the towel back up to resume drying her hair keeping an eye on Tatsumi as he walked over to his dresser to get something for her to wear. "I don't really have anything that would fit you." Tatsumi admitted.

"Anything will do, a shirt and a pair of boxes."

"Are you sure?" Tatsumi questioned looking over his shoulder, blushing at the thought.

"I promise I'll go shopping tomorrow." Chelsea assured him. "I'll take Akame, I bet I can find her something cute to wear." Tatsumi nodded as he reached into his dresser fishing out an old shirt and a pair of his boxes from another draw. "They're clean right?" She questioned amused.

"Yes." Tatsumi nodded as he handed them to her. Chelsea nodded her thanks as she rose from the chair, she stood there for a moment wondering what Tatsumi would do if she suddenly started to strip however walked across the room to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "How are you adjusting to the memories?" Tatsumi called from the other side of the door.

"It's weird." Chelsea admitted as she unclipped her skirt letting it fall to the ground. "Having memories mix together like they are, it raises questions on everything you've ever done." A small chuckle rose from the other side of the door.

"Imagine being welcomed into a Family that you never knew you had." Tatsumi explained as Chelsea removed her shirt taking Tatsumi's shirt in her hands and smiling down at it with a small blush as she rose it up to her face and inhaling. Her face was bright red, it smelt exactly like him. Shaking her head realising what she was doing was completely weird.

"They seem nice, your family that is." Chelsea continued pulling the shirt over her head, Tatsumi had been right, it hung off of her much smaller frame.

"Just you wait." Tatsumi continued. "Mum will be asking about marriage proposals and arrangements before you know it and Issei will be trying to sneak a peek whenever he gets the chance." Chelsea simply shook her head in amusement as she pulled Tatsumi's boxes up her legs, they were loose but tying a knot in the side they tightened to the point it was respectable and they wouldn't fall down, the shirt covering half of them anyway.

"I'll simply give Issei the same warning I gave you." Chelsea smiled as she exited the bathroom seeing Tatsumi's pale face as she rose a hand up imitating a pair of scissors. "I'll cut it off." A shiver went up Tatsumi's spine, Chelsea seeing him visibly stiffen before she laughed raising her hand to her mouth trying to stifle it. Tatsumi sat on his bed smiling at her causing her to blush and turn her attention to Tatsumi's room. In truth, this room didn't feel like Tatsumi's at all. The one she knew in Night Raid didn't have time nor the need for needless items like magazines or game consoles. Night Raid was a military operation, while Mine had her wardrobe she was the only member to have unnecessary items. So all of this... it just didn't seem right. Walking over to Tatsumi's desk she saw a music collection, her eyes scanning them before a smirk came to her face.

"You're not a fan of my music Tatsumi?" Chelsea questioned glancing over her shoulder. "I'm hurt."

"I'm sure Issei is a big enough fan for the both of us." Tatsumi chuckled as Chelsea made her way over to the bed, sitting next to him. Tatsumi gave her a soft smile causing her to blush before she laid her head on his shoulder. "I missed you." Tatsumi whispered softly as Chelsea felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her close, her cheeks were a vibrant red all the while.

"You know." Chelsea whispered softly. "When I lay there, Kurome's puppet ready to end it." She felt Tatsumi's grip tighten around her, his body trembling slightly. "All I wanted... was to see you give that innocent smile to me, just one more time." Tatsumi lowered his head slightly. "I still haven't seen you smile like that here, not even once Tatsumi."

"It's... not that easy to smile like that any more." Tatsumi confessed, his arm loosening around her waist, Chelsea raising her head off his shoulder and gripping his shirt surprising him slightly.

"I know you can." Chelsea told him, her head lowered. Leone had given a rough run over of everything that had happened after her death, the loss of Susanoo, Lubbock and Mine. It had all taken it's toll on Tatsumi, even on Leone and Akame she could see that much. Before anyone knew it, everyone was relying on Tatsumi, his strength was the core of Night Raid and the burden of everything was put on his shoulders along with Akame and Mine but Akame and Leone were use to the stress of such things, while it still plagued them Tatsumi was suffering the most. She dreaded the time when Tatsumi would lose that innocent part of himself that she admired so much. "It may take some time, but when you're ready." Chelsea looked up at him and offered a smile of her own.

"Thanks." Tatsumi replied softly staring into Chelsea's red eyes, she smiled lightly moving closer and to her surprise Tatsumi leaned forward as well to the point their lips were inches away and they could feel one another's breath one each other's lips. Chelsea's heart was beating as her eyes closed wanting to close that final gap between them, to kiss Tatsumi for the first time. That was before an image of Mine appeared in Tatsumi's mind and his eyes widened before he stood up, backing away from Chelsea.

"I'm sorry." Tatsumi muttered turning his back to her as Chelsea frowned, seeing his hands gripped tightly to the point his knuckles were white. She wanted to reach out to him, comfort him and be there but she knew she was in the wrong. Leone had given a little bit of detail on Mine and Tatsumi's relationship. Chelsea hadn't been there for any of it, hadn't witnessed the growth between the two. She simply saw the assassin she was in love with.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi." Chelsea spoke softly. "I didn't mean... I'm sorry." She stated raising from the bed and headed for the door. She stood there for a moment hand on the handle, she glanced back over her shoulder seeing Tatsumi with his head down his hair covering his eyes. "It never happened." She stated, feeling the tears in her own eyes well up but quickly turned and exited the room. Wiping at her eyes she quickly moved down stairs, she needed to put on a happy face not wanting to worry Leone and Akame.

Tatsumi stood in his room, playing over the events that had happened. There was no denying what was going to happen if he hadn't stopped. He was going to kiss Chelsea, long buried feelings that he had before Chelsea was lost had arisen. Raising a hand to his face, tears pooling in his eyes. Never would he have imagined that something like this would happen. He loved Mine, yet there was so much that was changing.

"What am I doing?" He questioned himself before his door opened and Issei poked his head in.

"Everything alright Tatsumi?" Issei questioned as Tatsumi wiped his eyes and put a grin on his face.

"Yeah, now tell me what happened tonight." Issei nodded not having a clue to his brothers current emotional state and entered Tatsumi's room, the assassin taking the bed once more while Issei took the desk chair. Issei explained what had happened against Viser, not leaving out any of the details. Tatsumi was mentally noting down what he had learnt, after all these Devils may just one day be an enemy and Akame had always taught him to never let valuable information pass him by. By the end Tatsumi could see that Issei was frustrated about not being able to help. In truth Tatsumi could never see Issei as a fighter, how could he, he was his baby brother that he had protected for as long as he could remember. However now was a time for Issei to be able to protect himself.

"Hey Issei, how about training with me and Akame over the weekend?" Tatsumi questioned surprising Issei.

"Seriously?" Issei asked getting a nod from Tatsumi.

"Can't have you going into fights without actually knowing how to fight, Rias should be teaching you all this but it seems she's lacking in the common sense department." Tatsumi muttered making Issei sweat drop slightly, Tatsumi really didn't like Rias it seemed. "Plus, you want to get stronger right? Can't have a harem of girls that you can't get through with such little stamina." Tatsumi smirked causing Issei's jaw to drop.

"Gah! You're right! I didn't even think about that! Definitely! This week end, stamina training!" Issei agreed causing Tatsumi to laugh and nod his head. "Now, please!" He fell to his knees before his brother. "Introduce me to Lollipop Chelsea!" Tatsumi laughed and nodded. The rest of the night was spent filled with laughter, it reminded Tatsumi of the down time that Night Raid use to have. Leone as always was the life of the party, Mitsuru was unable to keep up with the blonde and soon he and Sachiko had headed up the stairs to settle in for the night. Tatsumi spied Issei and Asia getting to know one another better and had to smile, it was obvious that Asia was clearly attracted to his younger brother.

When the night finally began to die down Issei helped Tatsumi set up a few futons for everyone to sleep on in the lounge room, Leone protested wanting to sleep in Tatsumi's bed wanting his scent around her when she slept. Tatsumi immediately killed that notion, sleeping next to a drunk Leone was going to end badly he could already tell. Akame helped settle her down into the Futon on the floor before saying goodnight herself along with Chelsea. Issei offered his room to Asia which she thanked him for and Issei set up a futon on Tatsumi's own floor.

As Tatsumi lay in bed he could hear the breathing of his brother, Issei was obviously awake but Tatsumi paid him no mind as he tried to sleep however he was finding it difficult to do so after everything that had happened with Chelsea now weighing on his mind. Hearing Issei toll over, Tatsumi remained still.

"Hey Tatsumi..." Issei breathed out. "Everything is going to be ok, right?" Issei questioned. "I mean... this isn't normal, in any sense of the word."

"I don't know Issei." Tatsumi admitted closing his eyes and taking a breath as the room fell into silence. "I won't lose anyone again." He breathed out softly, he was unsure if Issei had heard him or not but Issei didn't reply.

* * *

"Explain, right now!" Sayo demanded causing Ieyasu to laugh as she practically had Tatsumi backed into the wall in the literal sense. She had cornered him at school after class, having arrived late since he hadn't really planned to go until the very last minute. Chelsea had taken Akame, Asia and Leone shopping and the idea hadn't exactly excited Tatsumi so he had no idea on what to do for the day until he figured going to school to spend some time with Sayo and Ieyasu might be able to clear his head. Upon entering class he could feel Sayo's glare locked onto him until class had ended.

"I'm sorry." Tatsumi bowed his head. "It was an emergency, I promise!" He told her, Sayo only placing her hands on her hips, her stature demanding answers making Tatsumi hang his head. "A friend of mine, she needed a school uniform so that she could get into school to see her sister." Sayo's eyes widened slightly at that. "I should have gone to student resources but I wasn't thinking, I promise I wasn't doing anything perverted."

"Than why did you hide?" Sayo accused.

"I was in the girl's locker room, what would you have done in my position?" Tatsumi questioned with a pout as he looked away. "It won't happen again." Sayo huffed as she folded her arms continuing to glare at Tatsumi.

"So, who's this friend?" Ieyasu questioned sliding up beside Tatsumi and nudging him in the arm with his elbow. "Was it the one Issei caught you in your room with?" Tatsumi's face went red as his eyes widened in surprise.

"What! How did you guys know about that?" Tatsumi shouted.

"Issei told us all about the hottie you've been keeping on the side." Ieyasu laughed wrapping an arm around Tatsumi's neck as Sayo huffed and looked away with a look of annoyance on her face. "You've reached the gates of adulthood, or so the rumours around school are saying." Ieyasu grinned causing Tatsumi to sigh, he knew that the rumours would start up.

"It's not like that." Tatsumi defended. "Akame and I are just good friends."

"Sure whatever you say." Ieyasu grinned. "Hey, want to hit up the arcade after school? Sayo, want to come too?"

"As if you'd go without me." Sayo huffed making Ieyasu grin sheepishly.

"Tatsumi." A voice spoke making Tatsumi look up only to see Souna and Tsubaki approaching. Ieyasu instantly moved to present himself properly standing up straight and tucking in his shirt with haste, the rumours of the demon student council hit home with some of the male students. Souna came to a stop before the trio, glancing at Ieyasu's current nervous state a small smirk tugging at her lips making Tatsumi grin in return. Sayo bowed her head to Souna.

"Student Council President." She greeted, Souna glanced at Sayo her eyes widening slightly Tatsumi raising an eyebrow at the sudden surprise before it vanished. His eyes narrowed dangerously and Tsubaki immediately flared her magic to quell his blood lust, the Student Council Vice President glaring at Tatsumi from behind her glasses. Sayo and Ieyasu were both oblivious to the sudden exchange between Devil Queen and Assassin.

"Nice to see you Sayo." Souna greeted with a bow of her own. "Tatsumi, may we speak privately?" Tatsumi's eyes were hard as Souna turned to face him. With a simple nod Souna turned on her heel and with Tsubaki led the way. Tatsumi turned to Sayo and Ieyasu.

"Be back soon." He told them both getting questioning looks however he shrugged and followed after the two devils. The three headed into a nearby empty classroom, Souna telling Tsubaki to wait outside for them. After a moment's hesitation she followed the order leaving Tatsumi and Souna alone.

"I apologise, It's just I sensed something I never had around Sayo before today." Souna admitted. "A Sacred Gear, something I should have sensed before now even in it's dormant state." Tatsumi's eyes widened, how did Sayo have a Sacred Gear? "It's odd, it's like it has just awakened yet she shows no sign of being aware of it."

"Is that a problem?" Tatsumi questioned, worried that Sayo might be entering into a world that could hurt her.

"Hard to say, if she has awakened it, it could be dangerous if she can't control it." Souna admitted seating herself on a desk, crossing her legs as she did so. "She may not even be aware of it's presence yet." She continued. "Why is it those around Tatsumi and Issei are suddenly gaining power that was never there before?" She mused to herself looking at Tatsumi, he was clearly worried for Sayo.

"I'm sorry." Tatsumi apologised with a bow. "I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did... I've just lost Sayo and Ieyasu before." He whispered softly causing Souna's eyes to widen slightly having picked up his words with her superior Devil hearing.

"From the other reality?" Souna questioned getting a nod from Tatsumi.

"I don't want to dwell on it." He breathed out getting a nod from the Devil, it was clear from reading between the lines of the explanation given from that three assassins that this Empire that they came from, it was full of hardships for those that came from within. Deciding to change the subject Souna spoke.

"This Chelsea." Tatsumi's head shot up in surprise. "You are under surveillance remember." Souna smiled softly.

"Yeah." Tatsumi chuckled awkwardly.

"She was someone of your other reality?" Tatsumi nodded his head with a small smile. "You found her surprisingly quickly."

"Run-sensei was the cause of that." Tatsumi admitted. "In truth, Leone had this big plan to have Akame infiltrate the Idol competition that they were holding." Tatsumi chuckled lightly remembering Leone's enthusiasm. Even Akame seemed amused at the proposition which only caused Tatsumi to wonder if Akame could sing. "Leone went to Tokyo to check things out and some circumstances led her to act." Tatsumi told her, having heard the real story from Chelsea and Leone about Cosmina.

"The destruction of the stadium in Tokyo." Tatsumi nodded. "There is also the matter of the fight you had at the church of Asia Argento." Souna spoke causing Tatsumi to frown slightly as Souna pushed her glasses up her nose. "Rias would like any information gained should you have any." Tatsumi frowned at that, if they were asking for information that means that still didn't know who it was while Akame had already told him that it was a member of the Astaroth family.

"Than she can ask herself." Tatsumi huffed in annoyance.

"Didn't you say that you'd try to get along with her?" Souna questioned in amusement bringing attention to Souna request of him during their small interaction when he had been caught in the girls locker room.

"I'm not the only one that has to try." Tatsumi told her. "She wants something she can ask it herself or is she too much of a princess to do so?" Tatsumi questioned causing Souna's eyes to widen slightly before she laughed surprising Tatsumi even more actually surprised he had gotten a laugh from her.

"I'll be sure to pass on that message." Souna smiled. "Now, onto what I came to find you for." Tatsumi rose an eyebrow at that.

"Weren't we just talking about that?" Tatsumi questioned.

"No, that was just making idle conversation." She stated causing Tatsumi to sweat drop, that was idle conversation for her? "I've had a request made of me by some of the students." She continued gaining a questioning look from Tatsumi. "Without a doubt, since you have pulled back from club activities the Kendo club has been increasingly sending request for you to instruct them once more." Tatsumi hung his head slightly, why were they so fixated on him teaching them? "I've been asked to appeal to you to take up training them once more by some eager second year students..."

"Katase and Murayama." Tatsumi sighed getting a nod from Souna in response. "Things are kind of hectic right now..." Tatsumi trailed off.

"If I may." Souna interrupted. "Right now, you have no motivation to come to school, correct?" Tatsumi had to admit, Souna knew how to read someone. The only reason he was here right now was to spend some time with Sayo and Ieyasu. "While I can fault you for that, seeing as you're not really from this existence. However you are here now meaning that you need to survive here. Leone and Akame aren't human like you, they have options however should you continue to remain human as you are your place is here in the human world. You'll need to support yourself with a job, meaning you'll need a good education which Kuoh is known all across Japan for."

"I think I preferred our earlier topics better." Tatsumi muttered. "At least than I wouldn't have to deal with Student Council President mode." Souna simply gave him a slight smirk in return.

"Think of training the Kendo team as your motivation for coming to school, I won't hassle you as you can make your own choice, it is simply an option." Souna explained raising from the desk she had been sitting on she headed for the door.

"Who's been instructing them while not me?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Kiba Yuuto has been doing so." Souna explained. "He's there right now, I believe." Tatsumi nodded as Souna left the classroom, closing the door behind her. She simply nodded at Tsubaki the Queen following after her. Ieyasu and Sayo weren't that far away. Passing them with a short bow Souna frowned coming to a stop. Glancing back at Sayo... she couldn't feel the presence of the Sacred Gear any longer, not even a trace. Seeing Tatsumi exit the room he approached the two, her eyes widened as she realised that with each step he got closer to Sayo the presence of the Sacred Gear within her became more and more present.

"Is everything alright President?" Tsubaki questioned making Souna glance to her Queen.

"Yes." Souna nodded as she turned and began walking once more. "Why does her Sacred Gear react to Tatsumi like that?"

"Yo Tatsumi, what's going on?" Ieyasu questioned as the teen approached.

"Ah... I'm going to head over to the Kendo dojo for a bit, see how everyone is going." Tatsumi told them. "Coming along?"

"Sure." Both nodded.

X-15 minutes later-X

"Issei come on!" Matsuda shouted pushing Issei from the back as Motohama pulled him from the front, they were heading to the Kendo Dojo and not for the reason you may think. Issei didn't want to go, last time he had been fifteen feet near the dojo he had been accused and beaten by wooden swords. One works up a fear of sword wielding girls with a blood lust of slaying perverts.

"It's not even the end of clubs, so the girls will be fully geared up, not the time for peeking!" Issei shouted not wanting to risk it.

"No peeking today, maybe later but not now. "Motohama told him. "Today we get to see something awesome!"

"Eh? What's more awesome than naked chicks?" Issei questioned.

"Nothing, but it's close up there. The two people we hate most in this school are totally going to duke it out! Goldilocks and the one that should not be named are totally going to fight!" Issei's eyes shot wide open at Matsuda's words, Goldilocks was Kiba Yuuto, there was no denying that nickname for the prettiest boy in school. Matsuda and Motohama had taken to calling Tatsumi 'the one who should not be named' since they refused to believe in his existence simply because he didn't have the perverted nature that resonated in Issei, not a shred of it.

"Plus I hear the hottest babes in the school are going to be there, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima! I'm not missing a chance to catch a glimpse of them up close!" Motohama shouted and before long all three were running towards the dojo, Motohama and Matsuda for perverted reasons while Issei was wondering what the hell was going on!


	11. Chapter 11

Akame was beat and from the looks of it, more mentally than physically, so was Asia. Leone and Chelsea however looked perfectly fine. This was some gruelling mental training, that was for sure. Never in her life had Akame ever done personal shopping like she had done today. She had no wants nor any need for the items that now sat in bags beside her, urged for her to purchase by Leone and Chelsea saying that they'll look cute on her, or whispered by Leone that they might get Tatsumi's attention. It was unclear what Leone's intentions with that statement was, but for now Akame would simply take the blondes advice.

Akame was never envious of the luxury that those in the Empire once held knowing full well that something vile had happened to allow them some luxury. Night Raid was all she ever needed in her life, she was content with a sword in her hand and her fellow Assassins beside her. She was a simple girl, not remembering much of her life before becoming an Assassin, just that she and Kurome had been sold by their parents but she had never wanted for anything. Mine was the one for the pretty things in Night Raid while among the Elite Seven Cornelia... her eyes grew downcast slightly, she hadn't thought of the others in the Elite Seven in along time.

 _"Would it be even possible that they would be here as well?"_ She questioned herself, glancing up at Chelsea who was signing autographs for a few fans who had recognised her through her disguise of large sunglasses and hat. Sure as an Assassin she was much more capable of disguise but from Akame's perspective it didn't look like the idol minded the attention, in fact Chelsea seemed to fit the part of being an idol rather well. _"It would be nice, to see them all again, I'd like to introduce them all to Night Raid."_ She smiled softly before an image of Tatsumi passed through her mind, smiling happily like he once was fond of doing. _"I hope I get to see him smile like that again."_

"Don't look so glum chum!" Leone laughed wrapping an arm around Akame's neck and pulling her face into her chest as Leone was accustomed to doing, Akame just let it happen there was no fighting off Leone's hugs. "It's a day off, when was the last time you had a day off?" Leone questioned with a grin looking down at the red eyed girl looking up from her cleavage.

"I've never taken one." Akame mumbled into Leone's breast.

"Right, wanted posters and what not." Leone laughed as Asia heard the conversation and tilted her head in confusion only getting a grin from Leone before the older blonde waved it off as if it were nothing, Asia not knowing the truth about the ones she was currently with. "Come on Akame, haven't you enjoyed shopping with us? Or would you rather be cozying up with Tatsumi? Perhaps amongst the sheets?" Akame had the decency to blush and push away from the blonde who grinned wiggling her eyebrows at the dark haired assassin. "That wasn't a no." She teased, Akame may be able to flick the switch as she called it, but apparently when it came to Tatsumi, that switch melted away.

"Where are we heading next?" Akame questioned causing Leone to pout at the sudden dodge of the topic, wanting to explore it a little more but she turned to Chelsea, who had just done signing an autograph for a fan.

"There are a few more stores I wouldn't mind checking out." Chelsea began with a smile as she took off her sunglasses, idly spinning them as she did so. She was enjoying being back with Leone and Akame again, she wished Tatsumi would have been their with them, after last nights little incident she knew there was something there, there was no denying it. If he hadn't pulled back from that almost kiss, who knows what would have happened.

She had been an assassin for far too long to let the good things slip away before it was to late, if she had the chance she would give all of herself to the Incursio user. Her cheeks tinted at the thought, never had she thought this way, but damn it if it wasn't the truth. Living in the Empire simply made it so that you don't let things get away from you.

"Any of those shops include Lingerie?" Leone questioned causing Chelsea's cheeks to heat up once more as Asia sat beside her completely red faced.

"That's of no concern." Chelsea stated, clearing her throat. "Since all my belongings are back in Tokyo, I'll have to buy new underwear. I can't just continue to wear Tatsumi's." Leone laughed as Chelsea decided to hide her face in the menu that was seated on the table. Akame simply sat there watching the interaction between the two, she wasn't oblivious to what Leone was teasing Chelsea about, it made her slightly uncomfortable and she couldn't exactly pinpoint why.

"We should seek out a new base." Akame stated deciding to progress things. "While the Hyoudou house is comfortable, it's not exactly somewhere we can be ourselves." She explained, getting a nod from Leone in the process. "There is the matter of the church on the hill."

"We could always purchase the land." Chelsea began. "If we're going to do this, and own our new hideout, might as well make it legit." Chelsea shrugged. "I casually checked online last night, the land that the church is on, it's for sale has been for a couple of years now, just no one ever wanted to buy a run down church."

"At affordable prices." Leone added with a large grin on her face. "I bet they don't know about the secret underground chamber, so we're getting it for cheap."

"Along with the now destroyed church, the price will drop once more, we'll practically just be buying the land." Chelsea added. "We can build whatever we want atop of it and not be bothered about trespassing." She finished.

"With the cash I've got stored up, and with Chelsea's idol career and savings we have more than enough." Leone added. "We should buy some boos to celebrate!" The blonde added with a cheer.

"My own money is within the Grigori, if you should need assistance I will be happy to retrieve it." Akame told them both, Chelsea lowering her eyes slightly. If Akame went to the Grigori she would run into Kurome meaning it would be a safe bet that Akame would do her best to bring Kurome back with her. Chelsea had nothing against Akame and Kurome being together, but right now Chelsea wasn't sure if she would be capable of facing Kurome, the one who had killed her. Since regaining her memories just the day prior, she had flashes of Kurome in that monstrous state, the fear she felt when running away, and most of all the feelings she felt for Tatsumi as she lay dying.

"No need to be going down that road yet." Leone patted her on the back, aware of what Chelsea was feeling even without the idol mentioning it, being a Nekoshou allowed her to sense the feelings of others around her and with Chelsea's fear and hesitance flowing all around her, it was easy to tell what she was thinking about. "Once we find out what your pal Azazel has going on, then we'll see what happens. It's better not to piss of an entire faction right now." Leone stated sending a knowing smile to Chelsea who lowered her head. "Plus, we're loaded as it is!" She laughed.

"Are you going to rebuild the church?" Asia questioned, her voice a little hopeful.

"Sorry pipsqueak." Leone leaned across the table patting the nun atop the head and the way the girl squinted each time a pat came down, it wasn't lightly. "Church isn't really our thing, you're more than welcome to crash with us though." She explained.

"After the issue with the Astaroth clan member that is after you is settled, what will you do?" Akame questioned, Asia simply lowering her gaze as she placed her hands in her lap fidgeting with her fingers slightly.

"I… I don't know." Asia whispered softly. "You've all been so kind to me, yet I'm bringing such danger to you all." She sniffled lightly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know what to do." Chelsea placed a hand on the girls back, rubbing it in soft circular motions as Akame glanced at Leone who was smiling.

"Well, do you know what I think?" Leone questioned causing Asia to raise her head slightly, her cheeks wet from tears. "I think you want to be close to Issei." She grinned, Asia instantly blushed and tried to stutter out a response only causing Leone to laugh while Chelsea and Akame both smiled, it was rare for the three Assassins to see such innocence. The last time any of them had seen it was with Tatsumi and that had slowly been lost over the time he had been in Night Raid. "No need to be embarrassed, I can practically smell it on you."

"That's weird Leone." Akame stated making the blonde laugh as she wrapped an arm around Akame's neck once more pulling her in close.

"What? I can smell it both on you and Chelsea as well." Leone grinned.

"Eh! They like Issei too!?" Asia questioned frantically looking between both assassin's horror stricken that she had so many rivals already, Akame now currently trying to push away from Leone who was teasing her while Chelsea was rather calm.

"It's not Issei we're after." Leone grinned. "His older brother on the other hand…." She trailed off with a knowing smirk, Asia's mouth opening as she realised that they held affection for Tatsumi, not Issei. She had to breath a sigh of relief at that, she didn't think she could contend with any of the three assassins.

"What do you mean, we?" Chelsea questioned with a slight glare at the blonde only for Leone to poke her tongue out at her wiggling it up and down at her.

"I marked him long before you ever met him, I knew what kind of man he'd become and damn it if I was going to let the opportunity slip me by." Leone grinned. "Plus, I'm not the one who put the moves on him last night." Chelsea's eyes widen and just before she asked how Leone knew that a single yellow cat ear appeared atop Leone's head twitching slightly. "It's hard not to pick up on."

"It's not what you think." Chelsea stated, while she knew her feelings towards Tatsumi were genuine, there was still the certain matter that Tatsumi had pulled away from her. She wanted to know why, Leone had told her that Mine and Tatsumi had become close, but... just how close was close?

"What I think is that you moved ahead of the rest of us. You don't see me and Akame leaping at every chance we get now do you?" Leone told her with a playful smirk. Chelsea sat back in her chair and glanced away. "He stopped because of Mine." Leone told her, her smirk disappearing as she took on a serious persona.

"I know that." Chelsea whispered softly. "It's just… I never got to tell him… before."

"Now is probably not the best time to discuss these things." Akame stated, knowing it was a difficult situation and she didn't believe that they should be talking about Tatsumi or Mine like this, it simply felt wrong to her. "We should focus on finding the rest of Night Raid and doing something about our base." She explained getting a nod from Leone and Chelsea.

"Don't think this is buried." Leone laughed. "This is really juicy and I can't wait to see how it all plans out." She grinned.

"Let's just get to the reality office." Chelsea told them getting the two to nod as Asia sat awkwardly not knowing what they were going on about, only knowing that Tatsumi was somehow involved.

* * *

Tatsumi looked around the dojo with a small smile. Remembering since his first year here, the effort that he had put into training and for what? Because he saw sword fighting on an anime one day and figured it was awesome and he wanted to be that awesome… yes the impressionable mind of a young man was something he hadn't experienced in what felt like a lifetime, since joining Night Raid he hadn't had much time to simple be a youthful spirit. He missed those times, hanging out with Ieyasu and Sayo dreaming of saving their village and becoming heroes. Could he even call himself the same person he once was after all he had gone through?

Over the course of time, training and delving deep into the sport, he had gotten so good at Kendo that he was asked by the underclassmen to teach them as their mentor. When in truth he had started to drift away from the whole sword fighting thing he had gotten into in his youth, simply outgrowing it. Now however was a different story, he had killed numerous enemies with a sword, with more finesse he had ever shown in this dojo. If anyone here knew of what he could really do with a sword in his hand, they'd probably call him some kind of monster. He wouldn't blame them, couldn't blame them. He came from a world full of monsters.

"Tatsumi-senpai!" Shouts came from all across the dojo causing him to turn to face the current onslaught, his smile twitched trying to hold it's composure although it came off as nervous and awkward.

"Great, I just knew that this would turn into a flock of fan-girls." Sayo muttered, crossing her arms in annoyance. Tatsumi chuckled awkwardly as he saw numerous girls rushing towards them before he felt a pinch in his arm, turning to see what it was only to see Ieyasu with tears in his eyes and a jealous glare as Tatsumi was swarmed, Ieyasu's grip on his skin only tightening.

"Tatsumi-senpai! Come check out my new technique!"

"I finally managed my footing right just like you showed me Tatsumi-senpai!"

"Why did you leave us Tatsumi-senpai!"

"Please be my boyfriend Tatsumi-senpai!" The constant use of 'Tatsumi-senpai' that was being called out was annoying for the teen however it was even more annoying for Sayo as she barged into the fray of kendo club members, not caring that she stomped on toes or mildly elbowed a few girls with more than a little purposeful intention.

"Alright, enough! Seriously, you're a bunch of leeches." Sayo huffed as the girls around them pouted. "How do you put up with them?" Sayo questioned to Tatsumi who hung his head.

"I have no idea." Tatsumi muttered, he had truly no idea how his previous self dealt with this, maybe that's why he had originally given up on Kendo? The girls parted heading off to what they were doing, sending glares at Sayo who matched their glares with her own. "Couldn't have done it without you Sayo, I owe you one." He smiled at her. Sayo simply grinned in return.

"Any time you want me to piss off your fan girls, I'm at the ready." She assured him getting Tatsumi to laugh lightly.

"At times they really can be a bit to handle." A new voice spoke causing Tatsumi to glance over to Kiba who was walking over to them. "Hello Sayo-senpai, Ieyasu-senpai, Tatsumi-senpai." He bowed his head respectfully in greeting. "What brings you to the kendo club?" He questioned, his smile never faltering in the slightest.

"I wasn't aware that you were a member." Sayo admitted.

"I was back in my first year here at Kuoh Academy, before I focused solely on the Occult Research Club." Kiba told her. "When Tatsumi-senpai left the club recently, Katase and Murayama approached to see if I could give them some pointers." He explained. "I believe they were petitioning the Student Council President for you to return, Tatsumi-senpai." Sayo sighed, seriously why were they all obsessed with Tatsumi? Sure, there was slim pickings at Kuoh Academy for a member of the dumber sex, and among the ones present, there was probably three of four not a pervert. Considering she caught Tatsumi in her locker, that might have just gone down one.

"Yeah, she mentioned that." Tatsumi stated, eyeing Kiba warily. Kiba was apart of Rias' peerage and in truth Tatsumi still didn't trust her completely. He didn't know what kind of person she was or what the people of her peerage were like, everything he had in his memories of Rias and her peerage were nothing but lies, Devils acting like humans. Who knew what they were capable of doing. Not knowing who they were was simply assessing them as an Enemy in Tatsumi's eyes. He had been fooled once before into thinking he could follow someone blindly on the act of a good deed, that was evident in what had happened to Sayo and Ieyasu with Aria. He had trusted Aria blindly and she had turned out to be a monster.

"I was just coming to check things out." Tatsumi admitted. "I heard you were instructing the club." He explained as Kiba stared at him. "From what I hear..." Kiba tilted his head. "… speed is your forte." The moment he mentioned speed, Kiba's friendly gaze turned to one of wariness.

"He managed to get information out of Issei quickly." Kiba mused to himself, it shouldn't be known to anyone but Devils what the advantage of each Evil Piece was, him being a Knight meant just as Tatsumi said, speed was what he was best at. "You're welcome to test my speed for yourself, I'd be honoured to have a match with you Tatsumi-senpai." He smiled. "I should gauge his strength, Rias is still thinking of adding him to her peerage if it is at all possible with his attitude towards us."

"No thanks." Tatsumi stated, feeling Kiba's hidden intent. "Kendo just isn't really my thing any more, I've pretty much given it up." He explained surprising Sayo and Ieyasu, neither knowing that Tatsumi had given it up completely, sure he didn't bring it up as often but he had never come right out and said he was completely done with it. Kiba frowned, from the reports his Sacred Gear was a sword that somehow changed into an armour. The full power of his sacred gear was still unclear, however Rias knew it to be Dragon in nature, nothing else.

"Please Tatsumi-senpai!" Both Katase and Murayama, who had been listening secretly into the conversation pleaded, both appearing between Tatsumi and Kiba in record time, Sayo growling at the two who simply ignored her. Tatsumi glanced at the two girls, both having pleading looks in their eyes as they gave him the biggest puppy dog pout. He glanced at Kiba who shrugged half heartedly, fully aware that Tatsumi was in the same predicament as himself. It wasn't easy being popular at a previously all girls school.

"Come on Tatsumi! Kick that pompous blonde's ass!" Ieyasu shouted causing Tatsumi to sweat drop.

"Plus, it'll kill the afternoon." Sayo shrugged. "Better than doing nothing." Tatsumi scratched as his cheek slightly, he didn't really want to get into a fight with Rias' peerage, and things might get out of hand if Kiba didn't hold back.

"Wait, I thought we were going to the arcade after school?" Tatsumi questioned, however was ignored as Ieyasu was already throwing taunts at Kiba who chuckled awkwardly under the sudden chanting of the lone Tatsumi supporter… or more so he was just hoping that Tatsumi would bruise his face to the point that it would never heal.

"Just go with the dumb duo and get ready. You wanted to see what was going on at the club so just entertain them a bit, we'll head to the arcade after." Sayo told him, pushing the assassin towards Murayama and Katase who were grinning widely at him, not caring for the comment that Sayo had made. Tatsumi simply sighed, being dragged across the kendo hall by the two girls. Kiba walked away from Ieyasu, who was thoroughly content with his effort to psych Kiba out. Standing before a rack of boken, he stopped as he saw a familiar bat like creature pop it's head out of the wooden swords.

 _"You sure you want to do this Kiba?"_ Rias' voice came from the familiar, obviously having been keeping tabs on what was going on.

"Just a simple test of his strength, President." Kiba replied softly. "It would be best to have a better understanding of his power, if he turns out to be an enemy it would be in our best interests to know what we're up against." The familiar was quiet for a time.

"Hold off on the real match, Akeno and I will be there shortly, simply entertain the crowd for now."

"Of course, President." Kiba stated as the familiar vanished, Kiba picking up a boken testing its weight as he stepped back casually slicing it through the air before he nodded and turned to see Tatsumi stretching out his legs as he rested his own boken on his shoulders, his arms over the top of wood. It was like Rias had said, the entire Kendo club was quiet, the stands completely full. Word had already gotten out apparently that there was going to be a match between Kiba and Tatsumi. He could still see students flooding into the large hall. Kiba smiled as he walked across the hall towards Tatsumi. "Would you like to take your eye patch off? I wouldn't feel that I had victory if it was because of a handicap."

"It's fine." Tatsumi stated. "Plus, it kind of leaves an impression on those that see what is under it." Kiba simply nodded in understanding as they both rose they're boken up, the general starting position for a kendo match. "So you're a Knight, someone who relies on speed?" Tatsumi questioned. "Does that mean you don't have a lot of power?"

"I see you and Issei have been talking, I was surprised earlier at how much you already knew about us." Kiba continued to smile. "It's a little bit frightening to be honest."

"Begin!" Murayama called out, Kiba instantly raising his boken above his head before his eyes widened, Tatsumi was already behind him as pain flooded his mid section, to the point he fell to one knee using his own boken as support. The on lookers were completely shocked as Murayama rose her hand in favour of Tatsumi for the first point.

 _"It was fast, not something anyone would call attention to he adjusted his speed perfectly, but it was certainly not something an ordinary human could obtain… and the power behind it, is he really human?"_ Kiba thought to himself as he pushed himself back onto his feet. Tatsumi eyed him as the blonde stood on his feet, it was obvious that Kiba hadn't been expecting that. Kiba had been expecting the speed of an above average kendo user, not a murderous assassin.

"You seem surprised." Tatsumi stated. "Weren't you going to test my skill?" Kiba frowned as his grip on his boken tightened. Tatsumi didn't say it as if he was mocking Kiba, in fact the words were laced with disappointment, as if he had been expecting something more of the Devil. Kiba's instincts as a Devil had been acting up since he had seen Tatsumi with his boken in hand, to think that his natural instinct would tell him to run. Did Rias really think that adding Tatsumi to her peerage would be a good idea? Both teens once more stepped into the proper position to begin the next round.

"Begin!" Murayama called out again, this time Kiba paid closer attention and as soon as Murayama had called the start of the match, Kiba and Tatsumi locked boken with one another. The crack of wood on wood resounded out over the dojo, neither giving an inch and not wishing to fail. Kiba was forced to push his own speed to beyond what a human could muster and Tatsumi matched him each time, however it was clear as day that Tatsumi's strength far surpassed Kiba's own and his speed wasn't enough to overcome Tatsumi without causing questions to arise. Kiba locked eyes with Tatsumi, he was completely calm like he had done this a thousand times against someone stronger, much stronger.

 _"Did he not want this fight because he didn't see me as a challenge?"_ Kiba thought as he flared his Devil aura slightly causing Tatsumi's eye to open in surprise at the sudden force focused on him, Kiba taking the opportunity to strike Tatsumi on the waist, Murayama raising her hand in favour of Kiba. The crowd was half and half, both cheering on Kiba and Tatsumi. _"So he can easily be thrown off."_ Kiba mused before he felt Rias and Akeno walk into the dojo, looking over to the entrance he saw the two standing there, however Souna was also present with the other two. He could feel that even Issei was on his way to join them.

"That was a pretty dirty trick, I thought we were simply dealing with swords here." Tatsumi stated, he hadn't been expecting the flare of dark power from the blonde and had been caught off guard by it.

"Playing dirty is a Devil's pride you know." Kiba smiled at him. "Please, I'll just like to speak with Rias for a moment, take a moment for yourself." Tatsumi shrugged as he simply walked back to his starting position, only to see Issei and his two perverted friends enter the dojo curiously. Heading over to the three he greeted Issei with a wave.

"Yo, Issei."

"Tatsumi, what's going on?" Issei questioned, both Motohama and Matsuda holding their hands up, their fingers making crosses. Tatsumi simply sighed at the two who quickly retreated not wanting to be struck down by the sword wielding underclassman.

"I kind of got dragged into a spar with Kiba." Tatsumi explained. "I should've expected it, they're probably just assessing skill level or something." Tatsumi told him. "Nothing to worry about, alright."

"Ah, sure thing I guess." Issei stated awkwardly however Tatsumi rose an eyebrow, Issei wasn't acting like his usual self.

"Something wrong Issei?"

"Ah? What? No." Issei shook his head with a grin, however Tatsumi could tell it was forced and his uncovered eye hardened. "It's nothing, really." Issei told him. "Just, ah… last night." Tatsumi tilted his head. "Before we fell asleep, you said something… that you won't lose anyone again, what did you mean by that?" Tatsumi frowned slightly, Issei seeing his green eye become dim like he was an entirely different person. "Since all of this happened Tatsumi… it's like, I don't even know you."

"There's a lot… a lot that you wouldn't understand Issei." Tatsumi began. "The Empire…. the place we came from." Tatsumi's hand clenched as he closed his eyes, taking a steady breath. "Let's just say, I'm glad you never had to experience what it was truly like."

"Tatsumi-senpai." Murayama called over to him, Tatsumi looking over his shoulder to see Kiba once more standing in the centre of the dojo, however his eyes were locked onto him as if he had been listening to everything that was being said, glancing over to Souna, Rias and Akeno, they all appeared to be doing the same. Gritting his teeth his eyes focused into a glare realising their senses were heightened.

"Mind your damn business." He seethed through his teeth in little more than a whisper causing all the senior devils to look away from him, aware that he knew full well that they had been listening in. "I'll talk to you later Issei, after this Sayo, Ieyasu and I are heading to the arcade."

"Ah… sure thing." Issei nodded slightly off put by what Tatsumi had done to the other Devils as Tatsumi headed for the centre of the dojo, his hand gripping the boken to the point his knuckles were white. Kiba frowned as he stood across from the assassin who had a blank look in his eyes as he stared at him. Murayama seemed nervous, never having seen Tatsumi like this before, he wasn't even in the proper beginning position for kendo. Nervously looking to Kiba, the blonde simply nodded for her to begin.

"Begin!" Murayama called out, Kiba stepping forward however his boken was swatted to the side with ease, Tatsumi twirling far inside his defence before the boken slid across his jugular leave a red mark in it's wake.

"Dead." Tatsumi muttered as he moved out of Kiba's defence all in one swift movement. Kiba's eyes were wide, he felt like death itself had been embracing him in that moment. Murayama looked hesitant before raising her hand in favour of Tatsumi. Tatsumi moved back to his starting position, his eyes just as lifeless as earlier. If they wanted to see what an assassin of Night Raid was capable of, they were damn well going to see it.

 _"Don't let emotion cloud your judgement Tatsumi, how many times do I have to knock it into that skull of yours."_ Tatsumi's eyes widened slightly, the lesson of Bulat coming back to him. _"Allowing any emotion to cloud your mind is simply leaving you open, meaning you'll be dead before you know it."_ Tatsumi closed his eyes taking a breath to steady himself.

"Sorry, Bro." Tatsumi breathed out, holding his boken with both hands once more, simply moving into his kendo stance. Kiba saw the change in Tatsumi once more along with what he had said, glancing over to Rias, she was frowning after the display that could have very well ended Kiba if it had been a real fight. "Sorry Kiba." Tatsumi stated causing Kiba to turn back to him. "I didn't have my head on straight, I shouldn't take it out on my underclassman." He grinned at the blonde who was shocked at the sudden change.

"KYAAAA! SO CUTE!" The entire female populace erupted into squeals after seeing Tatsumi's adorable grin.

"You surprised me Tatsumi-senpai." Kiba smiled in return. "You'll have to teach me that one day, now, shall we really see what you're truly capable of?" Kiba questioned causing Tatsumi to frown slightly. "It's taken care of, a slight magic manipulation to the spectator's eye and they'll see nothing more than what the President wishes them to see." Tatsumi nodded in understanding.

"Begin!" Murayama called out before backing further away than her previous times of calling the match. Tatsumi and Kiba instantly leapt into action, boken crashing against boken to the point both wooden swords broke under the impact of the force, neither hesitated for a moment Incursio appearing in Tatsumi's hand as a steel blade appeared in Kiba's both swinging and with the clang of steel on steel a burst of wind broke from the impact.

"You're truly incredible Tatsumi-senpai." Kiba smiled as he used both hands on the hilt of his sword, Tatsumi only needed to use one. While Kiba had speed behind his attacks, the strength simply wasn't there. He relied solely on his skill with a sword and his speed. "I never would have imagined you were this well versed in swordplay." He continued as his blade shook against the strain of Tatsumi's strength, even to the point of chipping where Incursio's blade dug into it.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Tatsumi stated, going on the offensive Kiba instantly being pushed back. Incursio's blade causing Kiba's to crack and chip further under each blow. "And you're not going to learn about them here." With a wide arched swing, Kiba rose his blade up to defend against it only for his sword to shatter, Tatsumi pulling his sword back before cutting into him. Kiba breathed heavily, having been inches of losing an arm, possible worse. Tatsumi let Incursio disappear as he took a breath, Kiba looking over to him.

"I never thought that your Sacred Gear would be this strong, Tatsumi-senpai." Kiba smiled before bowing his head to him. "You've won this match." The broken wooden boken reappeared in their hands, fully repaired by Sona's magic as the magic over the crowd vanished as everyone erupted into cheers. Tatsumi looked down to Kiba, in truth he didn't know what to think of the Devil still, he didn't have a problem with him personally, it was Rias that had turned Issei into a Devil, Kiba was just one of her pieces.

"Good match." Tatsumi smiled offering his hand surprising Kiba slightly before taking the offered gesture, the two shaking hands.

"Will you be taking your position up as the instructor in Kendo again?" Kiba questioned.

"Eh, still not sure on that one." Tatsumi admitted, in truth Tatsumi still didn't like the whole idea of this school thing. Why should he sit around for seven hours a day when he could be training to become stronger, to fully master Incursio. The only reason he was here at school was because of Sayo, Ieyasu and Issei. While Souna might have spoken the truth that an Education was needed here, it still didn't feel right.

If he let himself think of the future here, than wasn't that just as bad as leaving his old life behind him? He still couldn't bring himself to let go of it all. Yes he was happy that Chelsea was back, but it hurt to see her alive and well because it meant that her death and everything he had felt when his friends had died, were all for nothing.

"Tatsumi." Kiba began again as Tatsumi looked to him. "Rias would like to speak with you, when you have the time." Tatsumi frowned slightly as he glanced over to where the senior Devils were heading over towards them. He wasn't liking where this was going, he had no need to speak with Rias about anything, Akame and Leone were better suited to speak with her then he himself was.

"That was a wonderful match." Akeno smiled, seemingly trying to lighten the atmosphere up a little. "You did well Kiba."

"Tatsumi-senpai is really strong." Kiba smiled in return. The air grew tense again as Tatsumi stared at Rias before Souna cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"Tatsumi, I don't want us to be enemies." Rias began softly. "I know you hold a grudge against me for how I went about with the reincarnation of Issei, however I feared it was my only option to protect him." Tatsumi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why would you want to protect him when you didn't even know him before then?" Tatsumi questioned. "Face it Rias, you didn't protect Issei, you were simply gaining a tool in Issei's sacred gear before the Fallen Angels could." Frowns marred the Devil's faces. Rias went to speak up before Tatsumi rose his hand up to stop her. "Look, quite frankly enemies or allies, I don't care." He told her. "If Issei's happy being a Devil that's fine, I still won't overlook how it came about but I'm not going to dwell on that now. Right now Issei is the only thing we have in common, before now we never interacted so I don't see the point of doing so now so what's the point of forcing it? Keep the tabs on us for however long you like, it's not going to change anything. What Akame and Leone said was the truth, we have no quarrel with you as long as you leave us alone."

"Very well." Rias told him, her tone rather official. "Acquaintances and nothing more." Tatsumi nodded as Rias turned and walked away, Akeno following. Kiba placed a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder giving him a small smile before heading after the two, leaving Souna with Tatsumi.

"Rias was prepared to offer you a place among her peerage before your little speech." Souna stated causing Tatsumi's eyes to widen slightly. "I figured your answer would be no, be careful how you deal with things Tatsumi, having Rias as a friend would benefit you more than she would as an enemy."

"Things just need to cool down for a while." Tatsumi sighed. "She's pushing and pushing, it's easy to tell she's afraid but she's going about it the wrong way." Souna nodded her head in agreement, she was surprised at how adept this Tatsumi was.

"I'll leave you too it, your friends are waiting for you." Souna told him before she walked off, Tatsumi heading over to Ieyasu and Sayo.

"That was awesome Tatsumi!" Ieyasu cheered wrapping an arm around Tatsumi's neck. "Did you get better or what!? You totally kicked his ass!" Tatsumi smiled as Ieyasu's enthusiasm, he was always like this. Looking to Sayo he saw a small frown on her face as she looked at him.

"What's up Sayo?"

"It's nothing, come on we're going to the arcade aren't we?" She questioned turning on her heel and exiting the dojo, both boys looked at one another before going after her. _"There's no way I saw what I saw, it's just not possible."_ Sayo thought to herself, during the match she thought she had seen metal swords at work at the end, but they were ordinary boken. It was like a trick of the eye or something, it had to be. Shaking off the thought she hurried along, Tatsumi and Ieyasu having to jog to catch up with her.

The three headed out of the school grounds and down familiar streets. Ieyasu and Tatsumi were laughing at a joke as Sayo watched them from the corner of her eye. For the past several days, everything had been odd, Tatsumi was acting strange and not in a good way, he was skipping school, his attitude was off the charts and he was talking with several people he never talked with before. Not to mention all the secrecy, a girl in his room, hiding in her locker. None of it was making any sense!

 _"You have such beautiful hair, how do you get it so soft?"_

Sayo stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide fear pumping through her system. Who had said that to her? It wasn't like a voice had spoken to her just now, it was like it was a memory or something. Clenching her eyes shut, just what was going on? Her head began to throb in pain, like the worse headache she ever had times a hundred, no probably worse than that. Raising a hand to her forehead she tried to steady herself.

 _"Why does garbage like you have such beautiful hair when mine is such a pain!?"_

Sayo almost let out a scream of pain from a memory she had never known before but she covered her mouth just in time. Just who was that blonde girl? Why did she instill so much fear into her. Gritting her teeth as more pain filled her head she stumbled slightly.

"Yo Sayo, you ok?" Ieyasu asked causing Sayo too look up to see both Tatsumi and Sayo giving her concerned looks.

"Yeah, sorry." Sayo managed to get out, pain gripping her. "I… I think I'm going to skip the arcade today, I'm not feeling great, I might be coming down with something."

"Oh, you sure?" Ieyasu questioned getting a nod from Sayo before he turned to Tatsumi who was frowning slightly, she didn't seem sick earlier. "Well, I'll walk you home." Ieyasu stated. "We live in the same direction anyway, plus it's no fun if it's just me and Tatsumi, who's going to keep us out of trouble." He grinned at her.

"I'm fine Ieyasu, I can make it home on my own." Sayo tried to tell him.

"Don't be an idiot Sayo." Tatsumi told her. "Let Ieyasu take you home, you really don't look ok." Sayo nodded wordlessly as Ieyasu took her bag off of her. "I'll see you guys later." Ieyasu grinned at him while Sayo didn't even look at him simply following after Ieyasu, gripping her head. Tatsumi frowned slightly, he didn't know what was going on but it didn't seem alright. _"Guess I'll head home too."_ Tatsumi thought to himself. _"No… that's not really home."_ The smiling faces of everyone in Night Raid appeared in his mind, a soft smile coming to his face. _"That's home."_


	12. Chapter 12

Her palms were sweaty, this wasn't like her. Her foot was tapping on the ground beneath her desk as she tried to concentrate on the paperwork before her. It was for the upcoming cultural festival, Sona had reminded her yet again that her activity form for the upcoming festival had yet to be handed in. As Student Council president it was her job to hound Club Presidents on such matters. Yet, this was still not the reason why Rias was in such a state, she could deal with Sona, had been doing so for years, they were childhood friends after all and Sona wasn't the perfect image she seemed to be, but that didn't matter right now. Her mind was focused on those that were in her territory that were very much an 'unknown' to her.

The gentle clutter of the teacups caused her eyes to snap to Akeno who was smiling as she placed a cup of tea before Issei and Kiba, both accepting the offered beverage, Rias observing Issei quite obviously gawking at Akeno's breasts as they hung right before him, truly a pervert without a shame, she had heard the stories but she didn't think he'd be like this. Koneko was sitting quietly on the opposite couch, she had been even more reserved lately with the fact that both Leone and Kuroka had been present recently.

It hurt to think that Koneko might be torn inside, between her peerage and her sisters. A little over two weeks, that was when all this stress began to rise up in her life, she thought she was stressed enough with the engagement to Riser Phenex, somehow with the arrival of Akame, Tatsumi and Leone, the engagement was pushed to the back of her mind. She knew she had approached the situation all wrong and that she was the main cause of the stress she was currently dealing with, but could you blame her for taking the actions she did?

Fallen Angels intruding on her territory, Koneko's older sisters both being in town… Tatsumi. She still couldn't wrap her head around it all, the three that had supposedly come from another reality. While she could accept that Tatsumi was no longer the same as he was from what she knew of him prior, but the change was drastic, to the point it was unnerving. There was no evidence to back up their words however, they had made no moves to hurt any of them unless they were threatened. Not to mention the constant surveillance had showed that they had brought in a fourth person who was a famous idol in Japan that seemed to get along with them way too well.

She wasn't the type to go running to her older brother for help at the slightest hiccup and didn't want to cause him unnecessary problems but she was edging on speaking with him about it. Who knows what was happening right beneath her nose.

"Is everything alright president?" Kiba questioned causing her to look up, everyone was looking at her, Akeno biting her lip as she tried to suppress a smirk as Issei was simply tilting his head, probably trying to get a better view of her breasts, Koneko simply gave her a curious stare. It was Kiba who pointed it out. "Your pen." Rias' eyes widened slightly as she tasted it, the black ink of the pen that she had been unconsciously chewing on. She had bitten right through to the ink causing a small trickle to run down her chin. Quickly wiping her mouth from the ink, Akeno approached with a glass of water.

"Something on your mind?" Akeno questioned getting a playful glare from Rias in return. Akeno stepped before her desk, blocking her view from the other members of her peerage, a serious expression on her face. "He's alone now, if you'd wish to speak with him about things?" A small magic circle appeared on the table as a holographic form of Tatsumi sitting on a swing set looking up at the sky with a look that didn't suit that of a high school student marred on his face.

Rias frowned, he had said that they shouldn't act any differently than how they had been, and while she had been thinking of him as her second Knight piece, it was clear he had no indication of becoming a Devil. Rias didn't know why, but it was Tatsumi that was causing her the most stress, she could deal with Akame being a Fallen Angel and being nearby, Akeno would have to deal with her own feelings on the matters when the time arise, the same with Koneko and Leone. But Tatsumi, she had no idea what he was thinking, his green eyes were completely empty of any emotions half the time and when she saw that they were, it was anger towards her. She didn't want him as an enemy, in fact she would rather have him on her side.

"I'll let things settle." Rias said softly as the magic circle of Tatsumi sitting on a swing vanished from her desk. "You can all head home for the day, no pamphlets today Issei."

"Oh my god yes!" Issei groaned in relief, tired from all the cycling he had been doing around town since becoming a Devil. Rias simply smiled as Issei rose up, grabbing his bag before he stopped and looked over her. "Um, President." Rias tilted her head, inclining for the new member of her peerage to continue. "Um, Tatsumi suggested that I start training, if things are going to happen like they did with that exorcist and the other Stray Devil…. he offered to help. I thought I'd let you know." Rias was surprised by this, but figuring that Tatsumi would only be looking out for his younger she couldn't say she wasn't expecting this at some point.

"That's fine Issei."

"Well, if you don't mind." Kiba smiled. "I'd be happy to join you, I think Tatsumi Senpai could really teach me a thing or two, especially after our match today." Issei was about to object on the fact that Prissy Blonde Prince wanted to intrude on his 'stamina' training, Rias interjected.

"If you're sure Kiba, I'll allow it." Issei deflated slightly as Kiba nodded with a smile. Rising from his chair with a bit of annoyance in his stance, Issei shifted on his feet as he straightened up his uniform ready to leave the club room, maybe he could get Tatsumi to teach him a few pointers so he could whoop Kiba's ass when they trained together… yeah, that brought a grin to the perverts face. Heading for the door, ready to learn anything to one up his senior devil, Koneko spoke up.

"Rias." She simply stated, seemingly communicating with the Peerage Leader everything in that simple word.

"Oh, that's right. Issei, just a moment." Issei stopped, his shoulders slumped slightly, if he was going to have to either deal with pamphlets or some kind of freak, he was going to be pissed off, he already had to deal with a nerd who liked Dragon Ball Z and liked to be rescued like a princess, he had no intention of being roped into dealing with that weirdo again. "Koneko is overloaded with summon requests this evening, can I ask you to handle one of them for her?" Rias questioned.

"Yeah, for sure." Issei sighed, he couldn't exactly decline now could he?

"Good, just make sure you bring back a pact this time. Whatever you do, don't disappoint me." Issei frowned as he nodded softly and left the clubroom, ever since he had become a Devil, things hadn't been looking up for him. Rias seemed constantly pissed at everything he did, because he couldn't do it right, they were simply expecting him to be some awesome devil when he didn't have the first clue as to what he should be doing. There just seemed to be a tense atmosphere around, he just needed a night to relax and hopefully, catch one of the gorgeous babes that were friends with his brother, currently residing at his home, in the nude! Yeah, that'd make him feel better, but first he had to go meet this probable weirdo.

* * *

The wind blew softly against his face as he rocked back and forth on the swing, his school jacket and bag off to the side as he lazily swung. He had been here at an all too familiar park that was close to the Hyoudou home since leaving Sayo and Ieyasu earlier. He was worried about Sayo, she never got sick that often from what he could recall of his memories in this life.

He was still getting use to it all, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Sona had been right. He needed to survive in this reality, as an ordinary human. He couldn't just flunk out, but his heart would never be in it. Here, he was just an older brother, he didn't have a place. Leone had two sisters, and seemed to integrate into this reality fairly simply, not that he would ever hold that against her Leone was always able to adapt quickly to her surroundings. Akame was hard to read, but he could see that she was at least comfortable with her new surroundings. Both had even expressed their desire to forget about their own reality. Something he still couldn't come to terms with.

It wasn't fair to them for Tatsumi to drag them back to that hell that they had come from, but the idea of abandoning everything still didn't sit right with him. They had lost so much, and they were okay with just throwing all of that away? But from what he could tell, they had made their decision where he had not. This life was peaceful, quiet while a little out of the ordinary from time to time, it was nothing like the Empire. Truly in every sense of the phrase two different worlds.

From what he knew, Leone wanted to find everyone in this reality from Night Raid, bring everyone back together. He had already seen that it was possible, after all, Chelsea was back and with her memories of them. He was so happy to see her when she had stepped off the back of the motorcycle and removed her helmet. But seeing her again also constantly reminded him of how she died, how he had seen her head on that spike in the center of town, how horrifying it was.

But those weren't the only feelings that arose in him, they weren't all terrible. He had spent a lot of time learning from Chelsea when she first joined Night Raid, it was because of her that he had been able to grow as an assassin. Without her, he would have perished multiple times. He had a lot of fond memories with her, and there was always that incline of something below the surface, hidden from everyone. Last night, it almost came out between them and he had known Chelsea had felt the same way. The teasing from Leone he could deal with, he wasn't crossing boundaries, at least she wasn't pushing them immensely, it was just Leone being Leone, but with Chelsea, he had almost given into a desire he had once wanted.

But things were complicated now, he still held deep feelings for Chelsea, hell if he was being completely honest with himself it wasn't just Chelsea he held these feelings for. But he wasn't Issei, he didn't desire a harem like his perverted younger brother. Plus, he had Mine. His hands came up the chains of the swing, gripping the metal slightly as his eyes stared at the ground as he came to stop with the use of his feet, Mine. That was why he pushed Chelsea away like he did, why he wanted so much to go back to the Empire. She was waiting for him, wasn't she? It's why he couldn't just abandon the idea of going back. Who's to say that everyone would regain their memories like Chelsea? There was no possible way of knowing, he didn't want to leave her alone in that hell.

"I need to know…, if she even exists here before I do anything else." He took a breath as he turned his attention to the sky. "Once I've done that, I can see if she'll even regain the memories of her other life." His eyes drifted over the houses, how different the architecture was to the Empire, how small everything seemed to be in the grand shadow that was the Empire. It was unthinkable that someone would miss the Empire but Tatsumi found himself actually doing so, missing the crowded streets where he could effortlessly blend in, the time it took him to memorise escape routes from target locations. Maybe it was the purpose that he missed, here in this world there was no need for a killer, for an assassin to clean up the filth that society moulded itself into.

He was bored.

~Creak~

Tatsumi almost leaped out of the swing he was sitting in and pulled forth Incursio, so lost in this thoughts that he hadn't even heard anyone approach, luckily he hadn't done anything rash and simply looked to the swing beside him where a little girl now sat dressed in a gothic lolita fashion of some kind, using her feet to bring her own momentum getting a gentle swing under way. At least this world wasn't corrupt where a young girl like this could go to the park without anything happening to her, but in saying that, he and Night Raid were not needed here. He didn't belong here.

"You smell like a Dragon." That snapped Tatsumi's eyes back to the little girl who was now staring at him as she swung back and forth, her eyes showing nothing of what a normal child would have, completely emotionless, no life to them whatsoever. This was no ordinary little girl. "A Dragon I've never smelt before... it's unusual." The Tyrant deep within Tatsumi stirred causing Tatsumi to become nervous, for the Tyrant was nervous in the presence of this little girl. "I wonder if this town is special." The girl continued as she turned her attention away from Tatsumi and continued to swing back and forth, using her legs to keep a steady rhythm. "Two hosts of Dragon's live here, numerous other supernatural beings are drawn to this place… curious."

"They're drawn here?" Tatsumi questioned, honestly curious as to why it seemed that they seemed to be in the centre of a hidden supernatural crossroads.

"Perhaps it's the Dragon's presence that draws them." She continued as she swung back and forth. "We Dragon's always draw those who can sense us, be they aware of it or not." That caused Tatsumi to stiffen slightly, this little girl… was a Dragon? Her black eyes turned back to Tatsumi as she tilted her head. "A dragon's scent coated in blood and death, odd that I've never caught the scent before."

"Just who are you?" Tatsumi questioned causing the girl come to a dead halt in her swing as she rose to her feet, turning on the spot she faced several buildings off to the side, tilting her head slightly. Tatsumi rose to his feet, not liking the way something had gotten her attention like that. "What is it?"

"The other host of the red Dragon, the one with the same blood as you." Tatsumi's eyes widened, was she talking about Issei? "He's about to die." Tatsumi didn't hesitate in charging off, leaving the unknown girl back in the park. She had only given him the direction, he was going to have to find Issei on his own, meaning he was going to have to try and tap into the Tyrants natural senses. He didn't even know how had had done it, the roar of the Tyrant within his soul having been awake since the girl had taken the swing next to him, the Tyrant must have heard his thoughts as he almost instantly caught the scent of Issei's deodorant.

Chasing the powerful scent he came to a house, without caution or hesitation he burst through the front door Incursio drawn, the stench of blood already filling his overpowered senses to the point if he wasn't use to the smell already he would have vomited. Dashing through the hallway he came to a halt at the entrance to the living room of the house, it was carnage but nothing he hadn't seen in the Empire but what had his blood boiling was the sight of his brother on his knees, face bruised as two blades were held either side of his neck.

There were two men present, the first was a blonde man in priest robes holding a fistful of Issei's hair, obviously being the one to inflict the injuries to his brothers face… the other, Tatsumi would never forget that grin, that stare, the headpiece with a large eye attached to it. Tatsumi would never forget the psychotic look of the maniac who had the first Teigu Tatsumi ever fought against.

"Simply Delightful." The dual blades of Zanku the Beheader were dangerously close to his brother's throat, there was no way in hell Tatsumi was letting a dead man kill someone close to him!


	13. Chapter 13

Pain covered his entire body as he was forced to kneel in an inch deep layer of blood from what had once been the residents of the house he was currently in, their bodies were nowhere in sight only large clumps of what could only be assumed of flesh was left of them, no, now that he was capable of thinking anything but fear he could make out in better detail that the clumps that he had been seeing were in fact the severed heads of the houses residents, having been beheaded before he had arrived. Bile rose up in his throat, recalling everything he had seen after he had walked through that door that had led to a hell the likes of which he had never seen before. Issei was forced to hold down the bodily reaction as the glint of steel at his neck in the dim light was all the reminder he needed of his current situation.

Two blades were dangerously close to his neck, even if he moved a millimetre a cut would appear so he was forced to remain completely still which was hard to do in his current state. He had gone to the request like he had been ordered to by Rias for Koneko who was once more over booked with requests, he hadn't wanted to disappoint her again, hoping to gain some favour by doing something right for once so hadn't let up when no one had answered the door. Instead he had found it open, and entered without permission. While not his usual mind set, he had never trespassed before now, apart from the times in the girls lockers for peeking privileges but this was someone's home. A whole other ball game.

Issei had never felt like this before, never felt the pain of torture. Sure he had been pierced by that light spear from the Exorcist just the other day but what these two priests had done to him was a lifetime worse. Beaten him, made him continuously feel immense fear. He could never remember a time where he had been so afraid. But now, a light of hope had returned to his eyes, because Tatsumi had come for him Incursio in hand. He didn't know how his older brother knew where he was but there was no way in hell he was going to kick this gift horse in the mouth. He wanted to shout out but a shrill laugh erupted from above him causing Issei's blood to run cold, all the while the torture had commenced Issei had been subjected to that horrible laughter.

"Simply delightful!" Zanku laughed as he cast his arms out to the side, the blades being removed from Issei's neck allowing him to breath easily but didn't dare move, there was no way he could make it away from the Exorcist behind him in his injured state, even if he wasn't injured he still didn't have the fortitude to use his Devil abilities to their full potential. He was still new to all of this, and certainly not prepared.

"Now ain't this a bit interesting!" The other exorcist, Freed laughed, waving his gun lazily to the side. "Some bothersome neighbour it would seem, might as well kill the fucking neighbourhood while we're at it! Just to be on the safe side!" He laughed however noticed that Tatsumi's cold eyes hadn't even drifted to him, simply remaining on Zanku. "Hey Zank, it looks like this punk knows you."

"Oh, it's so exciting! To be reunited with Night Raid! For I've longed for this day!" Zanku laughed as he hugged his chest removing the blades from Issei's neck however the teen still didn't budge from his spot. Tatsumi's eyes hardened as his glare intensified, Leone had told them how Cosmina had retained some memories of her abilities but hadn't regained full memories of who she had been. It appeared that Zanku was a different case for he remembered who he was and what Night Raid was. "Tatsumi! Yes, your name is Tatsumi correct! Where is the lovely Akame, is my killer not with you this evening, such a shame for I wished to recreate the battle we once had. Oh how delightful it would be!"

"Man, I knew you were fucked up Zank, but seriously, how do you know this kid." Freed questioned as he looked at the large man gesturing with his thumb to Tatsumi, however Zanku was completely ignoring him as well too focused on the memories he held of his prior life. "The fuck! Why am I being ignored!" He shouted childishly stamping his foot. "Oh! I know! You won't ignore me little Devil, will you!?" Fear filled Issei's eyes as Freed grinned at him before reaching out and grabbing a fistful of Issei's hair pulling him off his knees, completely missing the Sacred Gear atop Zanku's forehead open as Tatsumi moved.

"Freed, you're ha-!" Zanku tried to get out.

"GAHHHH!" Freed's shout cut off Zanku's warning as the severed limb released Issei's hair and falling to the side landing in the already blood soaked floor. "YOU CUT MY FUCKING HAND OFF!" Tatsumi's eyes were dead cold as he rose his blade up to Freed who shied away from it, cowering before the intimidating Assassin before him. "You'll pay for this!"

"You're in my way." Tatsumi stated causing shivers to run through Issei as Freed stepped back slightly until his back hit the wall, Tatsumi rolling his eyes to Zanku who was grinning down at him with that everlasting grin.

"Tell me Tatsumi! Do you hear them yet!" Zanku laughed. "They're still with me, even as I was dragged to hell they tortured me until I woke up here! Do you hear them!" Tatsumi knew exactly what he was talking about, he had once asked Akame that very same thing. "Come on, with all the people you've killed you must be hearing the whispers already!" Issei's stunned gaze turned to Tatsumi, had his brother really killed people? "Tell me they want you in hell just as much as me!"

"I'm not wasting my breath on a dead man." Tatsumi moved with more speed than Issei had seen him use against Kiba, however the frightening thing was, was that Zanku blocked the attack all the while laughing holding his blades in a cross section as he stared through the locked blades at the teen. Zanku's shrill laughter echoed out as Tatsumi continued to reign blows down on him, switching between all kinds of techniques that Issei had never even thought possible from his brother. Each move that Tatsumi made looked deadly, to the point that the fight looked like it could be over at any moment.

"Have you forgotten Tatsumi! Have you forgotten what my Spectator can do!?" Zanku roared in laughter as he went on the assault. "Block to the left!" Tatsumi had done just that as Zanku faked to the left before going to strike to the right Tatsumi being able to dodge just barely, his uniform being cut slightly. "Attack from above!" Tatsumi leaped into the air bringing Incursio crashing down on the two blades that were raised up in the perfect time to block his strike. "Insight, I know everything going through your mind Tatsumi!"

"Farsight, Clearsight and Precognition abilities also." Tatsumi murmured to himself. "Not to mention..." If possible Zanku's grin widened.

"Precisely." Zanku grinned. "You've failed at this before Tatsumi, but let us see if you can do it this time!" Tatsumi world shattered into darkness, his green eyes looking around before it appeared before him, he knew it was fake but he couldn't help but take a step back.

"M-Mine." Tatsumi gasped as she smiled at him, her pink hair swaying slightly as she smiled at him, hands behind her back as she tilted her head.

"Miss me, Tatsumi." A tear escaped Tatsumi's eye as he just stared at her.

"Yo, Tatsumi, looking good." Tatsumi's breath hitched as he turned only for his gut to drop as Bulat stood there with his hand raised in greeting. "Keeping up with your training are we?"

"Bro."

"Gah! You jerk! How come you've got everyone fawning all over you! I was the one suppose to have a harem with Najenda at the head of it!" The all too familiar voice came crashing into him.

"Lub." He couldn't believe this, how did Zanku have the ability to have numerous people pop up, it was only ever known to have the ability to conjure up the image of the most important person. Gritting his teeth as he clenched his eyes shut tightly, his hand gripping Incursio to the point his knuckles were turning white, blood dripping down his hand from how hard he was gripping the hilt.

"Hey." His heart almost stopped as she stood before him, smiling up at him. "You won't need this for our date silly." Mine smiled as she lowered her hand to the sword hilt in his grip. "You'll take me to that ice cream shop again, won't you?"

"Come train some more Tatsumi, we've got you get you beefed up!" Bulat laughed, clapping him on the back.

"Hey, I hear Leone is going to the hot springs tonight, it's a chance we just can't miss!" Lubbock grinned in his usual fashion.

"… sorry..." Tatsumi breathed out before slashing forward with Incursio slicing straight up through the phantom of Mine completely dispelling the illusion as Zanku stumbled backwards, from his hip to his shoulder a large gash was now present causing Tatsumi to grit his teeth. _"I wasn't able to go all out, even when I knew it was an illusion… I couldn't hurt her!"_

"H-How!" Zanku roared. "Spectator has become so much more powerful! How are you able to resist!" Tatsumi rose his cold eyes up to Zanku as he glared at him brandishing his blades. "NO! NOT AGAIN! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING AGAIN!" Zanku roared dashing forward in blind rage, slashing and slicing in every direction. Tatsumi could read every movement coming, easily blocking and parrying every attack sent his way. It wasn't until he caught Freed from the corner of his eye raising his gun at him did Tatsumi scowl as Freed fired without hesitation. The gunshots rang out in the air as one pierced Tatsumi's shoulder as the other clipped his cheek. It was enough for Zanku to gain the upper ground as the larger man tackled Tatsumi through the wall crashing through the drywall before grabbing him by the face and throwing him down the hallway sending him crashing outside the front door. Tatsumi grunted as he hit the street, rolling a few feet Incursio still held in his grip. His shoulder throbbed from the pain of the bullet wound as he tried to push himself up but struggled to do so.

"This time Tatsumi!" Zanku laughed as Tatsumi got to his knees only for Zanku's blades to cross before his throat. "I'll take that head of yours for myse-!" The moment before it all went dark for Zanku he had seen the beautiful black wings behind the killer who had once ended his life. "GAHHHHH!" He cried out as Kiriichimonji slashed across his eyes, rendering him blind. Zanku thrashing about as he rose his hands to his face, crying out that he couldn't see.

"Akame." Tatsumi whispered softly as she landed on the ground beside him.

"Fallen Angel bitch!" Freed roared raising his gun and aiming it at Akame who didn't even move to intercept as Freed's gun was crushed in Leone's grip causing him to let out a surprised gasp before she kicked him square in the gut with a roundhouse sending him crashing into the wall being embedded within. With a quick clap of her hands to wipe away the debris of the gun she had crushed she turned back to Tatsumi, a small frown on her face.

She had sensed Tatsumi's movements when he had suddenly dashed across town through the seal she had placed on his back. It was only when his mind came completely unstable did she decide to intervene. Even now she could see it in his eyes, he had seen something in Spectators illusion. With how torn up Tatsumi has been about everything that's happened, this wasn't going to help. Opening her mouth to speak she stopped when she heard freed start to laugh, echoing over the whimpering of Zanku who was still clutching at his eyes as he knelt on the ground.

"It's not over, till the fat lady sings!" Leone's eyes widened as she sensed the magic in the house and her instincts kicked into gear as she leapt over to Akame and Tatsumi raising a shield above the two as the house that Tatsumi had been incompletely erupted into an explosion while Zanku and Freed were pulled into teleportation spells.

"ISSEI!" Tatsumi roared as his eyes widened in horror as the light of the explosion engulfed them. Leone's shield held under the pressure of the magic explosion as Akame held Tatsumi close to her chest, keeping him from exiting the shield. He struggled in her grip but was unable to break free as he called for his brother.

"It's okay Tatsumi." Akame whispered softly.

"Issei's fine." Leone added as the explosion around them came to an end, Tatsumi looking up at her with wide eyes. "Rias was in the house before the explosion, she would have gotten him out." Tatsumi hung his head, his body trembling, he had almost lost his brother. How could he have been so reckless. He had gone in angry, without a clear head. Focusing solely on Zanku, the only threat he had actually seen when the other Exorcist could have well been just as dangerous. He hadn't made the right choices, the only thing he had mattered about was if Issei was safe or not.

"We should go." Akame spoke, helping Tatsumi to stand as Incursio disappeared from his hand as Tatsumi rose his hand up to his shoulder where he had been shot. The walk home was in complete silence for the three that had come through to another reality. Leone's mind was a mess, how was she to help Tatsumi through this? She had never been a victim to Spectator so had no idea what he was going through. While it was possible for her to calm his mind with her sage powers, Akame had told her not to do so. It was fine to quell their memories merging together, but this… this was something Tatsumi had to come to terms with on his own. Leone understood, but she hated feeling helpless like this. Arriving before the Hyoudou residence Leone frowned sensing the presence inside, it was to be expected that Rias would be here but with how Tatsumi was now, it wasn't a great idea.

Akame helped Tatsumi through the front door as Leone headed straight for where Rias was standing off to the side, Asia currently healing Issei's injuries. The redhead looked up, her eyes widening slightly at the state that Tatsumi was in, she was about to speak but Leone shook her head. Akame headed for the stairs, Chelsea half way down and immediately upon seeing Tatsumi's state rushed to aid Akame in helping him up the stairs.

"What happened?" Rias questioned as Leone took a seat on the sofa beside the healing Issei.

"Not a clue." Leone confirmed, glancing at Issei who was clearly still stunned at everything that had happened, it was clear he was still in a state of shock after what he had been through, they wouldn't be able to get a clear answer out him. They would have to wait until Tatsumi calmed down somewhat and Leone wasn't about to push Tatsumi for questions. "You managed to get him out of there quickly." Leone confirmed.

"Once I saw you and Akame approaching the home of the contractor, I figured it was worth investigating myself." Rias explained to her, the devil's eyes holding a sorrow in them as she glanced at Issei who was still being healed by Asia who seemed more distraught than anyone at what had happened. "Upon arriving I noticed the magical mines located throughout the entire home and brought Issei away." Leone nodded, she had figured as much as soon as the home had erupted into the explosion.

"Leone." Akame spoke causing the blonde to look over her shoulder to see Akame and Chelsea, the altar having a small frown on her face she had been told about these Devils and didn't trust them very much. "Tatsumi is in the bath, it would be best to get his full report when he has had some rest."

"You're probably right Akame." Leone sighed as she glanced at Rias, she could tell she was itching to find out what had happened but it would be best to leave it for tonight. "Go home Big Red, we'll figure this out in the morning." Rias glanced at Leone before nodding with a sigh, leaving without another word. Once Leone could feel that Rias was far enough away, she turned to Akame. "How is he?"

"Dealing with it in his own way." Akame told her. "Mine, Bullat and Lubbock." Leone's eyes widened. "He saw them all, Spectator showed all of them to him. It would seem that our deduction of the advancement of power in the Teigu were true."

"We need to be careful then." Chelsea added as she glanced at the stairs, Akame following in suit. "Tatsumi has always been… a bit weak, to things like this." She continued softly knowing just how much the deaths of his comrades affected him.

"Agreed." Akame nodded before the full weight of Leone fell on both of their shoulders as she pulled them in with a grin on her face.

"Let's go cheer him up then!" She laughed heading for the stairs.

"Gah, he's in the bath!" Chelsea shouted, a blush on her cheeks.

"That's the point!" Leone continued to laugh as Chelsea lit up beet red while Akame had a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. The laughter could be heard from the other two in the room, Issei not paying it much mind as Asia watched them go as she continued to heal Issei. She was worried dearly about her new friend, how he would be affected by what had transpired tonight. She didn't have the full details but by the injuries she had already healed and by what was left to heal, it was certainly dreadful.

* * *

"Are you okay, Issei?" Asia questioned softly as she looked up from where she was kneeling before him.

"Yeah." Issei nodded softly as he looked into her green eyes. "But Tatsumi..." Asia tilted her head as Issei rose a hand to his face, tears running down his cheeks. "He's not the brother I once knew, he's something else." This fact was abundantly clear to the young devil with what had transpired tonight. The fact that he had dealt with Zanku and Freed without mercy, to think Tatsumi was a killer. With the way he moved with his sword, how lifeless his eyes had been as he struck each blow as if born to do so. No, this Tatsumi wasn't the same as his brother and now that he could clearly think, it was frightening. He knew nothing about this person with the same face as Tatsumi, and he wasn't sure that he wanted too. Not if it led to blood shed and carnage.

"He's still your brother." Asia whispered softly surprising Issei as his eyes shot wide open as he stared at her. "I'm still not clear on the details, but I know your brother and this Tatsumi are different, but there one in the same still." She continued. "It's all really confusing, but that's what I believe." She smiled up at him. She was right, Tatsumi while different was still his older brother, that fact was certain. At times there were moments he couldn't recognise him, but there were also times where he could.

"You're right, Asia." Issei nodded. "I'm just not thinking straight, sorry to bombard you with all this."

"It's alright." She smiled at him. "I'm a nun after all, while I have never taken confession I'll be willing to listen to anything you wish to tell me." Issei smiled back at her, she cute and innocent, nothing like those priests tonight were. If he could do anything worth a damn, he'd protect Asia with all his ability.

"GET OUT!" The roar of Tatsumi echoed throughout the house as Leone's laughter rose above the sound of the slamming door.

"Who knew he'd get so embarrassed!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh come on Tatsumi, what's wrong with a little communal bath, it'll be fun! It builds camaraderie!"

"This was a stupid idea." Chelsea muttered as she headed down the hall from the bathroom, dressed in a pink towel, Akame beside her in a white towel.

"Agreed." The dark haired assassin, both blushing up a storm as Leone and Tatsumi shouted at one another through the bathroom door. "But, it helped." Akame smiled softly, earning the same reaction from Chelsea.


	14. Re-Write Notice

**After a long time of debating on this, I'll be completely doing a Re-Write of Kill the DxD. This original will still be up for those of you that enjoy the original version of the story but no further chapters will be added to this version.**

 **I'm still debating on whether to upload chapter by chapter or do a complete re-write of the current 13 chapters before uploading, still deciding on this fact. Either way this will take time and I ask that you have some patience, don't expect the Re-Write to be up soon, by the way I'm going medically wise it could be quite some time.**

 **If you have ideas or suggestions that you believe that could have made the original better than what it was in anyway, I'm willing to hear your decisions but let me be clear they have to match with my own personal preference. If they make no sense, or are just there for the sake of your own personal fantasies, they will not be added, it needs to be a detailed description otherwise I won't take it seriously. **

**Anyway, look forward to the Re-Write and as always cheers for the continued support.**


	15. Notice

Sorry to do this, however I've received an injury in recent months that have left me with the use of only one arm due to severe nerve damage. I can still write, however I'm no longer motivated to do so. I'll be putting this notice on all present stories.

If you want to adopt one of these stories please message me. I'll leave these stories on the sight so they won't be taken down however they will no longer be continued.

Thanks for everyone that has supported me as a writer, but I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.


End file.
